


I Will Always Come Back To You

by LovelyOnism



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternative Fantastic Beasts TImeline, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Forgive me for any inaccuracies involving WWI, Injury Recovery, It takes a little while for Percival ok, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Pining, Tags May Update, Theseus/Percival for like a hot second, To see Credence in that way, mostly unfulfilled, war time violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 55,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyOnism/pseuds/LovelyOnism
Summary: Alternative Universe- where Credence at a young age is taken in by the Graves family. Due to a promise made generations ago, Percival and Credence end up engaged and will be married once Credence is old enough. This is the story of the now intertwined lives of Percival and Credence.





	1. The Engagement: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Few thing first. Time is totally manipulated for the sake of this story. So for certain events to happen around certain age range, an accurate passage of time doesn't exist. The story is told in essentially three sections, with two parts to each period. 
> 
> The story will at the very least be updated weekly and if I'm particularly motivated perhaps more than that.

When Percival Graves arrived home for his winter break from Ilvermony , he expected it to go much like the others. He would be greeted by his parents, go through the typical questions about how his time at school was going and if he was on track to become an auror. He would be obligated to go to parties and events hosted by other important families and politicians. His presence would be required to show off that all was going well with the future of the Graves family. Christmas itself would be the only day they for sure would remain on the estate. By the end of it all he would be sent back to school without incident.

This did not happen.

Upon entering his home, he was greeted by absolutely no one. If not his parents there should have been at least Peter who was the house elf. Taking his bags to his room and still having heard no one he began to wander throughout the estate, trying to find anybody. He was beginning to become concerned until he heard the voice of Peter.

He found them in the parlor, the house elf trying to offer a tray of food to a small boy Percival didn’t recognize. The boy was clearly uncomfortable, hands balled tightly in his lap as he refused to look at Peter. He was strange, his hair looked choppy and if Percival wasn't mistaken the clothes he wore was an old outfit of his own when he was a child. His bangs were to short to cover his eyes but with his head bowed he tried his best to avoid looking at the house elf. Was there a trace of fear in his expression?

Peter turned to face Percival, giving a little sigh at their failed attempt to get the boy to take any food.

“Welcome Master Percival, Peter apologizes for not greeting you.”

“That’s alright, where are my parents?” he responded while taking another quick look at the boy.

“The master and mistress were invited to lunch by the Weiss family.”

Percival nodded his head in understanding. If It was one of the other twelve founding families that invited them it was no surprise that they had gone to the lunch instead of waiting to welcome their son back home. Percival ended up looking back at the boy, this time catching his eye for just one brief moment before the boy looked away, his face turning red.

Peter took notice of course explaining the situation to Percival.

“The master left me to take care of young master Credence, he arrived yesterday with the boy. Though master Credence won’t speak to Peter or eat any food Peter gives.”

Peter sounded concerned and a bit exasperated. Still it was strange, why would his parents take in this boy? Where did he come from?

“Why don’t you leave me with the boy, I’ll take care of him.”

The house elf looked like he wanted to protest but decided against it. With a snap of his fingers he disappeared, probably to the greenhouse where he could relax from the exhaustion that was humans. Once Peter was gone Percival sat on the couch Credence was on. The boy only looked marginally less anxious with the absence of the house elf. Grabbing one of the half sandwiches Peter had before, he took a bite before speaking.

“Peter always makes great sandwiches,” he glanced down at Credence to see if there was any reaction. “Really anything he makes is quite good. If there’s something you’d prefer I’m sure Peter wouldn’t mind making it.”

Credence shook his head no, still not looking at him. Percival finished the sandwich, trying hard to think of a way to make the boy relaxed enough to talk. Suddenly an idea struck him. Taking the slightly wilting flower from the vase on the coffee table he held it out so that Credence would see it from the corner of his eye. Transfiguring the wilting lily to a green carnation, he could see the boy’s eyes go wide at the sight.

He offered the flower, his hand patiently waiting for Credence to accept it or reject it. Credence slowly raised his hand, hesitating before finally taking it. He delicately ran his fingers over the petal feeling it, as if to determine if it was real or some kind of illusion. With Credence’s reaction Percival began to form a theory.

“Are you a witch?” Credence asked, finally speaking.

Another piece fit into Percival’s theory.

“Well the proper term would be wizard, since I’m male,” he answered. “My name is Percival.”

“I’m Credence, sir,” he replied looking up at him for the first time.

Percival smiled at Credence’s polite way of speaking, happy that they were finally starting to talk. Credence quickly looked down after the gesture, face turning red again.

“Please just call me Percival.”

“Alright, si- I mean Percival.”

There was a beat of silence as Percival let Credence continue to inspect the flower. After waiting until Credence seemed thoroughly satisfied that the flower was in fact real he decided to try to push for a little bit of information.

“Credence, is it alright if I ask you a couple questions?”

Credence rested the flower in his lap now turning to look at Percival again.

“I suppose.”

“Have you seen a house elf before, someone like Peter? How about any magic before coming here?”

The boy bit his lower lip nervously before answering.

“Not the elf but when they came to get me from my ma, I saw magic.”

Percival was seemingly more confused after that statement.

“Can you do any magic?”

“I… I don’t know. Ma told me that my mother was a witch. She always did her best to make sure there was no sinfulness in me too.”

Percival stilled at those words. He could tell Credence was quickly closing back up again as he looked down at the flower, nervously messing with the petals. There had to be some way to salvage the situation.

“Have you seen all of the estate? Why don’t we go take a walk?”

Thankfully Credence agreed.

Credence apparently didn’t have much, Percival wanted to take him around the estate first so when they went to put on their coats he could tell that his parents had shrunk one of his to fit the boy. The estate was vast, bordering a forest that was largely not dangerous. At least to the Graves family who had been living there for generations. Nothing bad should happen as long as they didn’t venture too deep into the forest.

Walking around the grounds Percival was able to point out the greenhouse, a place of refuge for Peter. Until Credence was ready to talk again Percival told the stories of the forest and how he would spend hours going deep into the forest. Once his mother claimed that he had been kidnapped by fae folk who had switched him with a changeling. If she wasn’t such an exceptional witch then he would have remained in the Seelie court forever. Credence had never head of the fae, so Percival told stories of them and about other creatures that lived in the forest.

There was something about Credence, the way he looked as he listened in rapt silence. His dark eyes as they widened in awe or the small smile when he was met with something new and wondrous. It made Percival feel strangely protective for the boy he just met. Then there were the moments that hinted at his life before, making the weight in Percival’s gut grow heavier.

It became later and later until the sun was beginning to set and still no sign of Percival’s parents. It was late enough to eat dinner. Credence had begun to talk more, asking questions about the magical aspects of the estate, about Percival, and Ilvermorny. Peter served them dinner, Credence now only shying away for a moment when he first appeared. Percival supposed that if he had gone his whole life as a no-maj and suddenly one day saw a house elf he might find it disconcerting too.

When they were all but done with their meal Mr. and Mrs. Graves finally returned. Percival and Credence could hear them enter the house but it was still several minutes before they came face to face with them.

“Will you be alright if I leave you for a moment?” asked Percival, hoping to speak with his parents in private.

Credence nodded his head as he reached to finish his glass of water. At least he was calm. 

Once they were in the sitting room across the hall, out of earshot his parents began the usual questions he had expected when he first arrived home.

“It’s good to see you home son. How has school been?” asked his father.

“School is going well, I’ve gotten top marks in all my classes,” Percival answered succinctly.

“You’ve become thinner and you let your hair get longer,” said his mother with a hint of disapproval as she felt the ends of his hair.

“I’m fine,” he replied moving his head to the side so his mother would stop her nit picking.

His parents kept going on, talking about the Weiss lunch which dragged on. Really it was a whole ploy, apparently the head of the Weiss family, Archibald Weiss, was planning on running for senate and was hoping for financial support from Mr. Graves. Though the Weiss’ were of the original twelve families the seat he hoped for was undoubtedly going to its long standing occupant Senator Cruz. Everyone likes the tale of an underdog and Cruz was well liked by his constituents and fellow Senators, he was loyal. Weiss’ only chance was if he had considerable financial backing but Mr. Graves had no intentions to be a donor.

As Mr. Graves kept going on and on, Percival became more and more frustrated. How did his parents not explain first thing about the presence of Credence?

“Who is Credence?” he interrupted, unable to wait any longer.

“You’ve met him, he’s a sweet boy isn’t he,” said his mother.

Percival frowned, he didn’t know why his parents were being coy.

“Why is he here, where did he come from?" 

"He was living in New York before we found him. He's going to be under our care now."

The reply was unsatisfactory, to say the least.

"Credence has told me some things about where he's from. It doesn't take a seasoned auror to know that it was terrible. So please explain to me what is going on.”

His father gave a sigh, obviously displeased with his tone.

“Credence is a descendant of the Fontaine family," began his father before being interrupted by Percival.

“I thought there were no more Fontaines.”

His father gave a stern look, not pleased at the interruption.

“There was a promise made between our two families several generations ago, the Graves family was meant to marry their heir. An incident occurred and the Fontaine heir ran away. It took some time but we discovered Credence is the very last descendant of the Fontaines. His mother was the granddaughter of the one who ran away, she was with a no-maj and they died, leaving Credence to be adopted by a terrible no-maj woman. Once we knew where he was we rescued him from his situation.”

Even with everything his father said, Percival was still confused.

“Because of an agreement between our two families from generations ago, you’ve done all you’ve could to find him and take him in?”

His parents looked at each other, some secret meaning passing between the two.

“It’s a bit more than that,” began his mother, “For Credence to remain here we would like to truly complete the agreement from long ago.”

“Which means what exactly?”

“It means, if you consent, that you will marry him. When he is of age of course.”

Percival was taken aback. His parents wanted him to marry Credence? Out of all the possible answers they could have said, this was the absolute strangest.

“Wait, you said ‘for him to remain here”. If I were to refuse where would he go?”

“Don’t be so hysterical, Percival. We wouldn’t abandon him but he couldn’t continue to live on the estate. With your father and I so busy we wouldn’t be as attentive to his needs as we should. His education and wellbeing for now until he begins Ilvermorny, would be seen to by your grandfather.”

He couldn’t help but tense for just a moment. The thought of poor sweet Credence, who had undergone who knows what with his adopted mother, be sent to his grandfather. Memories of his own time spent under the careful tutelage of his grandfather came pouring to the front of his thoughts and he knew there was only one choice.

“If I say yes, then he won't be sent away.”

“Absolutely, we can’t let your intended not stay and be cared for by us. What would others say if they learned we didn’t keep him here? They might think we’re incapable of caring our son’s future husband, or that something is wrong with him.”

Of course, such a rational answer. Percival couldn’t help but give a small chuckle.

“Then I will.”

He could feel his parent’s approval upon hearing his words.

“Now that that matter is settled, I can tell you that Grimsditch will be holding their annual holiday party this Friday, we will be attending and you will be joining us," said his father pulling out a cigar.

Back to the usual, not like a life changing agreement had been made. Percival didn't stay much longer with his parents wanting to check in on Credence instead. When he returned to the boy , Credence was actually talking to Peter. It was good to see that they were beginning to get along. Peter turned to Percival once he entered the room.

“Young master Credence is most polite once he actually starts to speak. Master Percival was never so at the same age.”

“Well it’s good that you find Credence so much more agreeable since he will be staying at the estate from now on.”

Credence snapped his head up to look at himl. Peter left to attend to Percival’s parents. They were alone again.

“Is what you said true? I’m going to stay here?” asked Credence.

Percival took a seat before replying.

“Yes, you’ll be under our care. You’re part of the Graves family now.”

Credence's face lit up, suddenly embracing him. Percival hesitated saying anything further, he didn’t think it was the right moment to explain to him the full meaning of his last statement. He would take another day to explain it to him.

For now, this was enough.

* * *

 

“Thank you, Peter,” said Eleanor Graves after being given some new tea. “I take it that my son and Credence have gotten along.”

“Yes, Master Percival was very attentive with young Master Credence. They were together all day," Peter answered while serving some more tea to her husband.

“You were right as always, Eleanor,” said Galen Graves. “I don’t know why I ever doubt you on these things. Here I thought that he would be too resistant to any kind of match.”

He smirked as he took another drag from his cigar, a habit Eleanor detested but it was one of his few vices. As long as it was infrequent, she'd let him continue.

“This isn’t just any match. For the future of the Graves household he had to agree. Our son has always been one to put the well being of others before himself.”

Galen gave a small chuckle.

“One would think it a virtue but you make it seem a flaw.”

Eleanor took another sip of her tea.

“It can be if there is no sense of self preservation. We aren’t endangering him though. I will always do what is in the best interest of our son.”

It was better to entrust his wife with any plans, she was never one to fail.

* * *

 

Credence’s life had been a whirlwind. To have been suddenly taken from his ma by actual witches was something that he could never even dream of. Now he was taken to the Graves family where Percival promised him that he could stay. That they were going to take care of him now.

When he had first met Galen and Eleanor Graves, he was intimidated to say the least. They had a different aura than the witches who had taken him from his ma. It wasn’t that they were unkind. They brought him to the largest house he had ever seen and told him that everything would be settled once their son came home. They seemed so… otherworldly almost, definitely intimidating to Credence.

The Graves estate was practically another world, surrounded by forest and magic he was equally anxious and excited. There were so many things to learn now that he was with the Graves. Things that Percival was showing him.

Meeting Percival was the most wondrous thing to happen to him since his ma, even more than magic. He was different, like his parents but there was a gentleness that he had never received from anyone else before. When he first saw him he couldn't help but steal glances. Since the moment they meat he had been patient and kind, never raising his voice or hand at him.

He could ask anything, and even when Credence was too shy or nervous Percival would do his best to reassure him.Percival would simply kneel down and place a hand on his shoulder until he calmed down. Assuring him that it was a simple mistake and that he did nothing wrong. It was hard on Credence not to react the way he did, he could tell that it worried Percival. There was a pained expression he would get whenever Credence talked about what it was like with his ma.

If Percival wasn't there to talk to him about the wizarding world or magic, it was Peter who would check in on him. When Credence first saw Peter he had feared that the creature before him was one of the demons that consorted with witches like his ma had told him. Thankfully he couldn't have been more wrong. Peter was a house elf who only worked with the Graves due to a life debt, as Percival had explained to him. Though Peter did help take care of the Graves family and the estate, it seemed that he cared more about the greenhouse than anything else. He even showed Credence around, though specifically saying that until after he learned some magic and went to Ilvermorny.

Credence couldn't tell if it was for his own safety or for the plants.

He was learning about Ilvermorny, Percival explained that it was the best wizarding school in the world. Mr. and Mrs. Graves had place for him, he didn't know what exactly but they thought he had magic and wanted to send him there. Percival was going to graduate soon, Mr. Graves had big plans for his son, that was something Credence understood. His ma always had big plans too.

"Is there anything you would like for tomorrow?" asked Percival as they were going through the Graves library.

"Tomorrow?" Credence asked confused.

"It's Christmas," explained Percival. "Is there something you would particularly like?"

Credence was silent a moment. He knew that tomorrow was Christmas, he was confused why Percival was asking him about giving a gift. His ma had said people that ask for gifts on such a holy day were nothing more than greedy people who put things before God. The thought of asking for a frivolous gift had been beaten out of him long ago. 

"Ma said that Christmas is-"

"Credence," Percival interrupted. "Whatever that woman said about Christmas I can assure is wrong. It's a time for family and giving, which includes presents. Giving presents is a way of showing how we love and care for each other.”

Credence lowered his head, the conflicting emotions rising. He believed Percival but disregarding everything his ma told him was a slow process.

"Okay."

Percival had a way of making so many things that Credence once thought were wrong, seem okay. He believed in him, there was no reason for Percival to lie to him.

“Any ideas then?” Percival asked again.

Credence took a moment, he was never allowed to ask for anything like a gift. He would have been whipped at the mere mention of a gift for himself.

“I… I don’t know. I’m sorry,” Credence said, unable to think of anything worth asking.

Percival placed a hand on Credence’s shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze.

“That’s alright. If you think of something later don’t hesitate to tell me. Even if it’s after Christmas and I’m at school, it’ll be just a belated present.”

Once that was settled Credence couldn't stop thinking about Christmas. What was a magic Christmas like? He wondered if it was just going to be him and Peter. He was sure that there would be lots of parties and the Graves seemed to be always invited to them by lots of different wizards.

"Are you going out tomorrow with Mr. and Mrs. Graves? Another party?"

“No,” Percival said surprising Credence. “We stay here on the estate, it’s a tradition we’ve had for generations. There used to be more Graves but as the years have gone on there have been less and less of us." 

"Oh," was all Credence could say.

They fell into a more somber silence. Percival looking through his old Ilvermorny books, choosing material Credence could look at and practice in the safety of the estate.

"Well I'm here, so Christmas is a little bigger," Credence said trying to cheer him up.

Percival gave a smile.

"You're right. I just hope that your first Christmas for us will be enjoyable."

No matter what happened tomorrow Credence was sure it would be.

* * *

 Percival didn't know what Credence imagined a Christmas with his family exactly entailed but he was sure that whatever it was, the reality was so much more. The Graves tradition had entailed the whole family, but now after his uncle's death and his aunt's estrangement, it was just the three of them. Well the three of them and now Credence.

The Graves family had done this since they settled on the land. It was the first thing they had to do and it always started with an offering. They went into the forest bringing along food. Percival quietly explained to Credence that it was a gift for their neighbors in the forest.The boy held tightly onto Percival's hand as he was led further in. He had been warned not to come by himself so deep into it, he kept looking around waiting for something to pop out at them. Percival gently squeezed his hand while looking down a him. 

"Don't be afraid," Percival said.

That was right, Credence thought to himself, Percival would protect him if anything did happen.

Once they were deep enough it was Mrs Graves who stood with Credence while Percival stood quietly with his father. This wasn't the only time they performed this tradition, but it was important to always do it. Credence silently watched as Mr. Graves drew something in the ground, no wand present as he performed this magic. Once completed he could feel it, what was stranger yet it felt like there was a response from the forest. It thrummed with energy.

"One day it will be Percival's responsibility to do this," whispered Mrs. Graves. "We're part of this land now so we must make sure to tend to it."

The Graves had been here a long time now, but when they died the forest and their magic would remain. Credence felt like he understood. 

When they were back inside Peter presented hot drinks and snacks for them to warm up. Mr. and Mrs. Graves began to answer owls. Credence in his week on the estate began to understand that they were very important people but he was confused on what they actually did. They were 'one of the original twelve families' a thing that apparently meant something to every other wizard in America. When he asked Percival if it was like the sons of Jacob he was met with a lot of confusion.

Mrs. Graves, stopped with the letters before her husband. She brought out a family album wanting to show Credence more about the Graves family. Percival only protested lightly at showing Credence his own baby pictures but upon seeing Credence's curious and wide eyed expression, he relented. The photographs moved, just like the paintings on the wall. At the very least they didn't talk, something that always made Credence jump in surprise whenever a portrait began speaking to him.

He noticed that some photos had been removed, spaces on pages that once were full. Mrs. Graves said nothing of the missing photos, glossing over it by talking about how much Percival had inherited the Graves look.

"No one can meet him and not realize he's a descendant of the great Gondolphus Graves," she said very proudly.

Credence did notice that all the men seemed to share a similar brow line. It made them all look so serious. The pictures Percival as a child seemed mostly serious. He seemed to always have a small pout on his face.

"He's never liked photos, he's always been a sensitive child," she said amused.

"You always dressed me up to the nines. Any child would be uncomfortable," Percival said defensively.

Credence wanted to agree with Percival, some outfits looked heavy by the sheer amount of layers he had on in the pictures.

There were photos of Percival with his first broom, and some with books. Most of them were done in a professional setting though. There were was one with Percival performing a spell, he had to be a Graves going by their similarity.

"That was my uncle, Roderick Graves," said Percival when his mother said nothing. "He was the Director of Magical Security, but he died several years ago on the job."

Was he the only one removed from the album, Credence wondered. He didn't ask not wanting to open old wounds.

When the day was almost over and after they had eaten dinner, Credence was lead to a mountain of presents. If he thought dinner was more extravagant than usual, these presents seemed fit for a prince. Percival didn't want to overwhelm him but his parents insisted on lavishing him. At least he was able to convince them to get mostly practical gifts for Credence, a new wardrobe and some of the more popular toys for children. His mother had given Credence some of his old toys, retelling childhood memories as each was opened. 

As Credence felt the fine fabrics of his new clothes and inspected the gobstones that were once Percival's, Mr. Graves gave his wife her gift. Pulling out a small finely wrapped present he handed it to her. He gave her a surreptitious look as she delicately opened it. Inside was a pearl, black and roughly the size of her fist. Mrs. Graves gave a soft gasp of surprise once it was revealed.

"Where did you get this?" she asked, smiling while she slightly dragged her fingers across it.

Credence had seen many jewels in the windows of shop but usually they were necklaces or brooches, never a single large jewel.

"There's nothing I won't get for my beloved wife," he answered as he laid a kiss to her cheek. 

Credence looked away at the display of affection, cheeks warming. He wondered what it would be like to be loved by someone like that, someone who would do anything for the person they loved. His gaze turned to Percival remembering that Percival said he would get anything Credence wanted for a gift. The image of Percival kissing his own cheek when handing him a gift took root in his mind, causing him to blush deeper.

"Are you alright?" asked Percival as he placed on hand on his forehead. "You're not feeling hot are you?"

"No," he was able to squeak out even though his face felt as hot as his cocoa. 

Mr. and Mrs. Graves stepped out of the room choosing to show Peter his gift, new additional plants added to the greenhouse. Peter always protested being given any present but Galen learned that when it came to plants the house elf would never refuse. 

When they returned they found Credence fast asleep, leaning against Percival who was also asleep.

* * *

 

The day before Percival returned to Ilvermorny he asked Credence if he would go out and take a walk in the forest with him. Since Christmas, Percival's parents had asked him to only go on some of their invited outings. Saying that he should get to know Credence some more before leaving. Credence wasn't allowed to leave the estate, which left Percival to tell him all about how magical New York was so different compared to the one Credence had known. It was strange that two worlds could be side by side yet completely different.

“Credence I wanted to talk to you about something before I left,” said Percival.

Credence looked up at Percival intently, the chill biting his face because he had forgotten to bring his scarf. Percival took notice giving a small worried sigh as he sat down on the ground, motioning for Credence to sit with him. He positioned Credence so that the boy sat in front of him. Once settled he rewrapped his scarf so that it would go around both of their faces. Credence could feel his face turn red at the gesture.

“I told you that you would be part of Graves family. Well there’s something more to that.”

He could feel Credence still for a moment.

“Am I.. being sent away?”

“No," he rushed to reassure him. "I promised that I would take care of you and I meant that. Do you believe me?”

Credence trusted Percival, he had never lied to him.

“I believe you.”

Percival took a deep breath. Credence had never heard him sound so nervous before.

“Credence, you know what it means to be married?”

Of course he did. What a strange thing to ask, he thought.

“Yes, a man and a woman form a bond blessed by God.”

“Well it’s definitely a bond. In the wizarding world it’s not only between men and women.”

“Oh," Credence said, unsure of why Percival was talking about this.

Taking another steadying breath Percival finally told him why he had brought him into the forest.

“When you’re older, you and I will be married.”

Credence's jaw dropped, no sound coming out. He tried several times to speak but he kept stuttering, until finally he seemed to find his voice.

“You and me?” he said incredulously.

“That’s right. When I come back for the summer, we’ll have a betrothal ceremony.”

His brows furrowed at that.

“What’s that? Does it have to do with magic?”

“Well you see, it uses magic to form an unbreakable promise between you and me that we'll be married."

“Will it hurt?” he asked nervously.

What kind of magic made an unbreakable promise?

“No. It's very old magic doing it doesn't hurt but if... " Percival hesitated, he didn't want to give Credence any reason to worry so he decided to leave out what would happen if either partner would try to break it. "I won't let anything hurt you. Is all of this okay with you?”

He was going to be married, to Percival. His future was going to be with Percival. The full weight of this was only barely breaking upon Credence and yet he didn't feel scared, or anxious. Percival knew that Credence had little say in it and as a child there was no way for him to fully grasp what this meant. Yet he had to ask.

"Yes," Credence answered with conviction he didn't even know he had.

There was a chance Credence just saw this a a means to survival, and he knew that he couldn't say no. Percival worried unable to see Credence’s face until suddenly he felt Credence lay his head back as if he could feel Percival’s anxiety.

“So I’ll really be a Graves then.”

Percival laughed, Credence could feel it as his head rested back. He was happy that he could make Percival laugh, there was something about it that made his heart feel lighter.

* * *

 

Percival sat with Seraphina on the train back to Ilvermorny. She had been riding it longer, since she lived further down. When he entered her compartment she had her advanced transfiguration book out. She looked up, relieved to see him.

"I thought for a moment you were Weiss coming to bother me again. If he still can't take a hint this year then he's going to find himself at the wrong end of a hex."

He sat down without comment, leaving Seraphina waiting for some kind of acknowledgment. She was not one to be ignored.

"Helloo-o, Percival what's wrong? Life being paraded around the northern elite wasn't that traumatizing was it?" she said in a slightly frustrated tone.

"I'm engaged," he blurted out.

Shit, he didn't just want to yell it at her. He had hesitated telling her so soon, but Seraphina was his best friend. She would have figured out something was eating at him, he wasn't doing a good job hiding his feelings anyway. The news didn't seem to faze her it seemed.

"You agreed to one of your parent's matches? I'm surprised. Tell me all about the future spouse to the Graves heir," she teased.

Percival still didn't look at her, face still grim. He had to tell her all of it. Only giving himself a second of mental preparation for whatever her reaction would be.

"His name is Credence and he's young enough to still not have received his letter."

Finally looking at her he saw that she was absolutely stunned. Percival could count one hand the number of times he had ever seen be shocked into silence. The silence didn't last long.

"Why the hell would you marry a child bride?" she said, voice barely restrained from yelling at him.

"Don't be absurd, we won't be married until he's of age."

Seraphina rolled her eyes.

"Forgive me for my presumptions. What are you thinking, Percival? Have you thought about what this boy feels?"

"Of course I have," he snapped back. "This is for Credence's sake. If I didn't agree he would be... his life before was horrible. I couldn't send him to someone who believes that a heavy hand is the only way to teach children."

Seraphina knew about his grandfather. She leaned back in her chair, backing down only a little at his words but her gaze was still unyielding.

"What about when you're older? You've hardly put yourself out there."

"It won't matter come summer. We'll have a betrothal ceremony which will make the engagement magically binding."

"Mercy Lewis," she sighed, " You Graves don't do anything by half measures. You've had practically no romantic trysts and you're denying Credence any."

"I know," he agreed, hand tightening in his lap guiltily.

Seraphina carefully looked at him. She had never seen Percival so sorry for himself. The look didn't suit him at all.

"Well then, congratulations."

"You have nothing else to say?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm not here to guilt you. Your mind seems made up so what more can I do? So as your friend, I wish you happiness. I'm sure lots of hearts will be broken now that the great Percival Graves has been taken off the market."

He smirked.

"Why would they be heartbroken when you're still available?"

The two broke out laughing, the tension in the air finally breaking. Neither spoke about the engagement for the rest of the trip back to Ilvermorny. Instead they turned to talking about their classes and coming semester at Ilvermorny. Though the thought of what Percival had revealed remained in the back of their minds.


	2. The Engagement: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not well on the Graves estate and with Percival now home for the summer it's time to shed some light on the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note, once Credence became a ward for the Graves family they changed his last name to Fontaine. They did this because they didn't want a descendant of a scourer to be attached to him and since they need a Fontaine for the engagement. The family has mostly died out and fallen out of power so no one will automatically assume that he's one from THE Fontaine family. 
> 
> Also I apologize for not update last week. I had the first rough draft of this done but so many things happened that the editing was pushed to this last weekend.

Credence didn’t realize how much he would actually miss Percival. In the last several months he had found himself counting down the days until he returned to the estate. Mrs. Graves had been sending Percival weekly letters to which he responded. Percival would always make a note to his mother to specifically tell Credence of the interesting things he could look forward to one day at Ilvermorny. The letters were like a little escape from the estate.

Due to being kept always on the estate and Percival’s absence, he spent a certain amount of time with Mrs. Graves. After all this time he didn’t quite understand what the jobs of Percival’s parents had, Mr. Graves was often invited out and visiting other people and companies while Mrs. Graves seemed to stay home more to take care of Credence. Even with Mrs. Graves choosing to stay behind he had a lot of time left to his own devices.

The estate was vast but being unable to go into the forest alone meant that he wandered the halls of the house for his amusement. He tried not to get in trouble choosing to try to stay in the library but even some books were restricted. Even so he liked it when he was able to find signs of Percival when he was younger, having to entertain himself. In the margins of the old Ilvermorny books, small engravings under the desks, and tucked away notes inbetween slots of furniture and the wall. Each like tangible memories that Credence became privy to.

It also made him realize that Percival must have been very lonely too.

Being taken care of by Mrs. Graves was incredibly different compared to his ma. For one, Mrs. Graves told Credence to call her anything he was comfortable with. There was intentional distance that Credence recognized though. It became clearer as each month had passed. She had been trying to teach him magic and while Credence was as diligent as he could be, the glaring issue was that he had yet to perform any type of magic. Mrs. Graves never snapped at him, she never punished him either for his inability. Still, he could tell that she was displeased.

Adults always thought children were oblivious creatures.

Performing magic was something that was important to Percival’s parents. He had even heard them talk in hushed tones about Credence being a ‘squib’. The way they said it left no doubt in his mind that it was bad. Now all the anxiety that Percival had tried to dispel before leaving had come rushing back. Credence was still a bad child, for his ma it was because he was a son of a witch, and with the Graves it was because he couldn’t do any magic. He didn’t seem to belong with either world.

They were going to get rid of him, he wasn’t good enough to be a Graves.

He wondered if they would try to get rid of him before Percival came back home.

As the days had ticked on the fear was eating away at Credence, he wanted to perform magic but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. He feared that once Percival came home he wouldn’t want him anymore once he learned that Credence was a squib.

He was as anxious as he was excited for Percival to return. Maybe when he came then Credence would somehow be able to do magic. So that’s how he found himself waiting in the parlor closest to the front door with Mrs. Graves. Both waiting for Percival to come home for the summer.

* * *

 

Percival was concerned. On his way back to the estate he once again sat with Seraphina on the train, a letter clutched in his hands. In years prior he would receive a monthly letter from his parents but now they turned into a weekly affair since the arrival of Credence. As his semester had gone on there was one underlying worry in all the letters.

Credence hadn’t performed any magic.

He got the notion that his mother thought perhaps the boy was a squib. Their engagement wasn’t solidified until the ceremony, which meant that his parents had time to rethink the match. The letters at first seemed nothing to be concerned about, Credence’s polite and shy disposition never caused any trouble for them.

It also meant that he might never voice any discomfort at his situation, even if there was something wrong and Percival felt like something was wrong. When he had been younger a lot of his time learning magic was spent with his grandfather on his mother’s side. The lessons were relentless and a single misstep was dealt with harshly. Once he got his letter for Ilvermorny he never was sent away again.

It was important to the Graves family that not only was the heir a competent wizard, but one that was a force to be reckon with. That meant their spouse also had to live up to similar expectations. Even more so than a no-maj tied to the family, to have a squib was often considered worse.

“What are you brooding about now?” asked Seraphina, tearing him out of his thoughts.

No one else knew about Credence, which meant Seraphina took every chance she got to quietly tease him about it.

“Are you interning with Cruz this summer?” he asked completely ignoring her question.

“Yes, I’ll be home for a week before I head to New York. Then there is the campaign trail.”

“Be careful, Weiss is coming after his seat. It may get nasty between the two.”

She gave a light scoff. 

“Thanks for your concern, now are you going to tell me what has sent you into a fit right before you go home.”

“When did you first display magic.”

Seraphina felt taken aback at once again the sudden change in topic.

“I don’t know, I was young maybe five or six,” she shrugged.

Percival looked down at the letter. The only mention of Credence was in the last line, saying that Credence still hadn’t performed any magic. That was it, one whole sentence.

“What’s the latest you’ve heard anyone displaying magic.”

She mulled it over a moment.

“I heard Mueller, you know Mueller the seeker for Horned Serpent, didn’t show anything until a year before Illvermorny started. His parents were worried he wasn’t going to get his letter.”

Percival knew who she was going to talk about. Mueller had also said that his parents put him a particularly harrowing experience for him to finally perform magic. Percival didn’t want something like that to happen to Credence. He had displayed young too but how far would his parents go to see if Credence was a squib. It wasn’t uncommon that parents did questionable things to test their children. What good was a squib in a family of wizards?

“Percival is something wrong with Credence?” worry clear in her voice.

“No,” he answered a little too forcefully.

“The betrothal ceremony is private thing right? I can’t drop by to wish you well?”

“You’ll be invited to the wedding. So don’t feel too left out.”

He didn’t want to say out loud that he was doubting how sure the engagement was. He needed to go home.

“Bring the boy down to Savannah. I’ll probably be home for the fourth of July. Our families can get together.”

The last time the Picquerys and the Graves came together was two years ago, another fourth of July celebration. It had gone smoothly, it was also a moment when the two families tried to determine if they would make a match between their children. The idea was short lived, both of them making it clear they would never entertain such a match.

“I’ll send an owl in a month, see if we can visit.”

His stop had arrived.

Percival tucked away the letter. He needed to go home as fast as possible. 

* * *

 

Eleanor Graves was concerned. A deep suspicion had begun to grow in her mind over the course of the last several months. Credence was at a prime age to display magic but neither by accident or effort was anything ever done. There was only so many things a witch could try to coax out magic. She could feel it, but perhaps the potential she had discerned was minimal.

Was Credence a squib? Did his no-maj blood outweigh his Fontaine blood?

She watched Credence read through another book on herbology, a first year textbook they had bought for Percival when he had begun Ilvermorny. Her hands were clasped tightly as she thought about what to do. Percival would be home soon and he would ask her about Credence. He wouldn’t let the boy be sent away but she wouldn’t damn her son’s future either.

Credence was sweet and eager to please. Like a little baby bird who hadn’t even learned to fly. She wanted to help the boy, but she wouldn’t hesitate to sacrifice his future if it meant securing Percival’s. If they married and it wasn’t recognized by the promise from long ago… Percival would be the last Graves. She couldn’t allow that.

She heard the front door open signifying her son’s return. Credence’s face lit up looking at the doorway to see Percival come through. It was clear her son was relieved to see the boy. Did he think she would send him away before he came home?

“Hello Credence, how have you been?”

Credence went up to Percival who had knelt down to greet him at eye level. He talked about what he had been reading and about his time with Peter. Eleanor could tell that they had grown quite attached. It was easy to see that Credence had missed her son very much.

Going up to greet her son she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He still kept his hair long, a style she didn’t support.  Still these little rebellions were all part of adolescents, once he became an auror he would straighten up.

“Are you tired or hungry? I can get Peter to bring you something,” she said.

“I’m fine, I ate on the train,” he answered.

She could tell he wanted to ask something. He was a smart boy after all.

“Why don’t you settle in.” She looked down at Credence addressing him next. “Why don’t you let Percival put his things away? You can tell him all about what you’ve learned afterwards.”

Credence stepped away from Percival his composure becoming more restrained. Percival laid a hand on his head, slightly ruffling the boy’s hair.

“Don’t worry I won’t take long,” he said reassuringly.

Left alone with Credence, Eleanor knew she had very little time to decide what she was going to do.

“I’ll wait eagerly for your owl,” she said as he left.

* * *

 

There was tension in the Graves estate since Percival’s arrival and it had only grown in the following week. Percival was attentive as ever, spending time teaching Credence but like his parents it was easy for Credence to see that something was worrying him. He was taught mainly wizard history and aspects of the wizarding word which didn’t require any sort of wand work. It was clear Percival was trying to relieve the pressure to do magic but it only plagued Credence more.

“Have you been happy here?” asked Percival suddenly.

Credence had been showing him the new flowers that had bloomed under Peter’s care. The young boy stared up for a moment at Percival, hesitating in his answer.

“Yes.”

It wasn’t a lie. Credence was much happier at the estate. The things he was learning, the nice clothes, warm meals, it was all more than he could hope for.

“Is there anything I can do for you?”

_Please don’t send me away._

“I’m okay.”

Percival still had that worried look to him. Credence didn’t know how to help him. He couldn’t even help himself.

“Do you want to go looking in the forest again?” Percival asked changing the topic.

The two had been trying to spot relatively harmless creatures that lived in the forest. Some hands-on experience would be fun, or at least that’s what Percival said. They had been going deeper and deeper each day since they failed to find any. Credence was confident that Percival would be able to defend them against anything that might appear but as they ventured into the forest that day, it felt different.

He thought about Peter’s comment before they had even left for the greenhouse, something about a heaviness on the estate. Now in the forest, the animals were completely quiet. The eeriness as they went on only made him nervous.

“Maybe we should try at night?” Credence suggested.

“We can try, but let’s go a little further. If we still see nothing we’ll turn back,” answered Percival, not wanting to give up so easily.

Going deeper meant that there was a risk running into ‘the neighbors’. Percival was cautious but Credence didn’t know if fae needed any provocation to come out or if it was by whim.

Then came a sudden shift in the air and Percival lifted his wand, pulling Credence close.

“What’s happening?” asked Credence.

“It’ll be fine.”

There was something like whispers, unintelligible but it felt like they were surrounded. Percival was looking side to side searching for something. It had to be the fae that lived in the woods, but why would they come out. Had they somehow trespassed onto a faerie ring?

“Come so far, trying to get rid of your troubles?” came a snickering voice on the wind.

Credence couldn’t see who was speaking but they sounded close. Did the fae know something was wrong with him. Was it really that obvious?

“We don’t mean any harm. We’ll take our leave,” said Percival.

“Why leave when you should stay? If you don’t wish to, then the boy. He’ll be better with us, we can save him.”  

Credence gripped tightly onto the back of Percival’s shirt. His heart beating fast. Percival moved to shield him more.

“The boy is staying with me,” he replied with force.

There was a strong breeze whipping around them, it seemed that the fae weren’t pleased.

“You would have been happy here,” they cooed. “He’ll live longer with us, if you leave him.”

Percival flicked his wand, and lightning lurched out of the end. A warning shot.

“It isn’t your season, there’s nothing I’m handing over to you.”

There was a hiss. Credence watched Percival, in that moment the older boy really seemed like a shining knight protecting royalty. He was fearless and focused.

“You’ll die, all of you will die because of your stupidity. Humans are so destructive.”

“Come Credence,” said Percival as he slowly walked backward until the presence lessened.

Once they were free, Percival picked up Credence carrying him safely in his arms. Credence wrapped his arms tightly around Percival, looking back to where they once were. He was only able to see the silhouette of figures, but their eyes shone brightly back to him. Never once did Percival stumble as he held Credence, not putting him down until they were safely back home.

* * *

 

Since returning home things had been off. Neither of his parents spoke of the upcoming betrothal ceremony which didn’t bode well. His mother made absolutely no mention of the possibility of Credence being a squib though he knew his parents talked about it enough behind closed doors. Percival had chosen to not intern anywhere wishing to stay close with Credence. The boy knew that something was wrong too, but Percival didn’t know how to help.

Now the incident with the fae was just the icing on the cake. They shouldn’t have come out, something had to have drawn them. What they had said was deeply bothering him. Could something be wrong with Credence? Something that could even result in the boy’s death?

Credence had been particularly despondent after the encounter. Claiming to feel unwell and staying in his room. He told his parents that they encountered some fae. He watched them carefully when he brought them up. Only a quick twitch in his mother’s hand gave away that something was wrong. Still they acted if nothing serious was going on.

Withholding, always withholding. Whatever was happening it involved him and yet they were choosing to keep him in the dark. Even now with a present threat they still treated him like a child.

When his father left again, having dinner with a senator’s family, Percival was alone with his mother for dinner. Credence refused to come down, saying he was too ill. Percival was tired of being kept out of the loop. He would try the polite way one more time.

“What are you planning,” he asked after being served.

“Other than a fundraiser for Senator Cruz?” she responded, unaffected by his tone.

If she was going to be deflecting then the only way he would get anywhere was by inciting her ire.

“I know about you and Uncle Roderick,” he said.

His mother stilled.

“What are you talking about?” she asked, tone carefully neutral.

Percival took a steadying breath, this was the only thing he knew that would force a reaction from her.

“I know that Uncle Roderick was in love with you and that you shared his feelings. Still you married my father which broke his heart. You did it because that’s what grandfather wanted for you, to marry an heir and not some second son.”

“Really Percival, what is making you say these things?” though her tone was dismissive he could see she was trembling with barely contained emotion.

“Don’t try to deny it. I remember how much you cried when he died. Father made sure you spent as little time as possible with each other because he's a jealous man. They even fought before my uncle left to New York and died. He was never allowed to stay long because of father and of course his own heartache. I know Aunt Cyllia’s last words to you was that you were a cold unfeeling-“

“I will not be spoken to in such a manner!” yelled his mother standing up. “How dare you speak of things you know nothing o! I will not tolerate such disrespect!”

“I have always been a dutiful son, I’ve done everything you’ve ever asked of me. But I won’t be left out of the decisions for my future. You may have bent to what your parents wanted for your marriage but I’m going to tell you that no matter what I will not let you send Credence away.”

Their glasses on the table had cracked, a distinct chill coursing through the air.

“If you want to be treated like an adult you have to act like one. You don’t understand what’s happening, Everything I’ve done is for you.”

He refused to back down.

“Even if Credence is a squib, why does that change things? Why should it negate the promise you wanted me to fulfill?”

“I’m trying to protect you!”

Now Percival stood, the force pushing his chair to fall over.

“Then tell me. Explain to me what’s happening.”

His mother was seething, failing at quelling her anger. She looked close to tears. The last time he had seen her cry was when his uncle died.

“The agreement with the Fontaines went both ways. They had a strong magical lineage but were in financial trouble, while the Graves family wanted to secure their own bloodline The Graves family felt no obligation to help the Fontaine’s as they had no other single children to marry off.. The agreement was magically binding and saw that both sides failed to live up to their ends, something the Graves family didn’t understand until it was too late.”

“So the promise became a curse.”

She went on to explain that the Fontaine family was smaller which meant that their members died faster. It had been no coincidence that Credence’s mother had met a short sad end. However the Graves family was larger, it took longer to realize what was happening. One by one there were fewer and fewer of them. Through accidents, infertility that magic couldn’t help, and rare disease. The Graves family was dying out. They believed that Roderick’s death was due to the curse. Grandfather Graves died young because of it too. Even to conceive Percival was a miracle, it took several years before she had successfully carried to term.

“I knew if I had any children it would only ever be one, probably the last one.”

The realization hit Percival hard. He had to persist, not everything had been answered.

“You think I’m going to die young.”

His mother gave the smallest of nods.

“Unless the marriage works, I do.”

“Then why are you thinking of sending Credence away?”

Eleanor looked away, taking a seat once again. Her calm exterior taking over.

“One must have magic to fulfill the bonding ceremony, perhaps there is too much no-maj blood in him and not enough Fontaine. If that’s the case your future won’t change.”

The fae had said if Percival remained with them then he would live longer. Now they were saying Credence would die young too.

“You won’t decide this for me. No matter what, the ceremony will take place. I need you to understand that I won’t abandon him.” He could see the wheels turning in his mother’s head, a million schemes forming. “If you try anything, then I promise to never speak to you again. I’ll go away and from that moment on we will be strangers.

She would still be willing to risk it and Percival knew it.

* * *

 

There was only one option left. Percival went out into the forest late at night. Knowing where the fae lived he was sure they would even be waiting for him as he stepped over the threshold. His intentions were clear anyway. One step away he felt no difference, another step and he was no longer in the human realm. He had no hesitation as he entered.

“Come back to stay?” jeered a voice.

Unlike before when he had been unable to see anyone, there stood three fae before him. Percival use to have dreams when he was a child, about his time in the Unseelie court. He never remembered what took place only that it had happened.

“I’ve come to ask a favor,” he said with resolve.

He couldn’t waver, not for one moment. Even as they laughed at him.

“Your power is diminished here. Even tied to the forest as you are, this place you can’t leave as easily without our say.”

“You’ll let me leave. It’s in all of our best interest that things go well.”

“Threats?” they sneered, teeth pointed and sharp.

“I’ve come to bargain,” he answered. “You said that Credence would die. I’m sure you’re able to see more than the average wizard. That’s how you know about my family’s curse. I think though, you know even more. Something else is wrong with Credence.”

“Wizards always think they know magic so well, but so few ever learn to be one with magic,” said one of the three.

Another stepped closer, an unsettling smile crossing it’s face.

“If you want to save him bring him here. He will live long and at peace. Your world can only offer him death.”

“I’ve come for knowledge.”

“That’s all we’ll say, for our agreement with your blood we will let you leave.”

It was Percival’s turn to step closer.

“I said I’ve come to bargain.”

Holding out his mother’s black pearl he could see the fae gasp in awe. They were clearly interested, after all the power within the precious pearl could not be ignored.

“You will give us this for only knowledge?”

Pehaps the pearl was worth more than what he wanted to know but it was the only thing that mattered to him.

“Knowledge is power,” he simply answered.

The fae looked at each other, an unspoken debate before they replied.

“The boy’s magic,” said one.

“So he does have magic,” interrupted Percival.

The fae rolled their eyes at his comment.

“It is rotting. It has begun to fester inside and he will die soon.”

Percival brows furrowed.

“Why?”

“It has turned on him,” began another. “Humans can be so unkind to each other, even more so to themselves. Magic can’t be ignored and it will kill him to be let out.”

He was still a little confused, how could this be happening to Credence. What exactly was happening to him? Then a sudden memory struck him. An early lesson of wizarding history in America.

“An obscurial,” he whispered.

The fae nodded.

“Humans can’t handle it. Leave him here and we will save him.”

“It isn’t too late then. He hasn’t fully become one,” he said with some hope.

The fae gave him a strange look.

“What will you do?”

Percival placed the pearl on the ground. He had what he wanted.

“I promised to spend the rest of my life taking care of him. So I will.”

As he turned away to leave the third spoke.

“He will die.”

He stopped, the third was carefully watching him.

“You said the same for me but I haven’t died.”

“Not yet but there is darkness in your future.”

He gave a small laugh.

“I hate to break this to you but very few lives are without any form of darkness.”

They let him leave without further interruption. Although there had been a moment when he thought they might keep him.

When he returned to the house he went into the library looking for everything he could about obscurials. Since the Salem Trials there had only been one other case in the last hundred years. Which meant there was hardly any material on them. The only thing for certain was that it manifested in children who repressed their magic. They also all died young, every single one of them.

Credence had to be unknowingly repressing his magic. It had probably begun before he even came to the Graves estate.

How was Percival supposed to do what his mother couldn’t in the last months?

* * *

 

Credence had heard shouting the night before. About what he didn’t know but he suspected it might be about him. After the encounter with the fae he feared that he would be left out in the woods like they said. Was this the perfect opportunity for the Graves family to finally get rid of him?

Percival came into his room a little after noon. He had refused to leave when he had first awoken out of fear. When Percival asked him to go back into the forest he wanted to say no but he didn’t want to be dragged out either. He was scared, there was a determined look that he never seen Percival with. As they walked into the woods nothing disturbed them this time. His hand was held tightly within Percival’s own. When they could no longer see the house they stopped.

Too scared to speak, and too afraid to ask what was going on. Percival let go of his hand he swore that he felt his heart drop into his stomach. Was he going to be left here?

When Percival finally looked down at him, his expression softened after seeing the fear in his eyes.

“I’m sorry to have worried you.”

“What are we doing here?” he asked, voice unsure.

“When I was a boy, I was very lonely. There have always been expectations from my family for what kind of wizard I’m to become. It wasn’t that what they wanted from me was bad but it was so much. I felt that my feelings were often at odds with what I had to do. I became so frustrated with everything that when I could I would run into the woods.”

Probably how the fae incident happened in the first place.

“Why am I here?”

Percival got down to eye level with Credence.

“I’m sure these last months must have been very stressful for you. You were taken from a woman that abused you and suddenly you have to accustom yourself to an entirely different lifestyle. An entirely new world.”Credence opened his mouth to protest. He didn’t want to seem ungrateful.  Life with the Graves family was better than his life with ma. Percival hushed him wanting to finish.“I’m sure you must have realized something has been off.”

Percival was talking about magic. He was going to talk about Credence being a squib. He braced himself for whatever punishing words would leave his mouth. He was a failure.

“I’m a squib, aren’t I?” he said with a trembling voice.

Percival wanted to ask how Credence knew that word, but then remembered how many conversations he would over hear as a child too.

“I don’t think so, but listen to me, even if you were I wouldn’t care. I would still take care of you and no matter what my mother or father thought, I would never allow anything to happen to you.”

“But I can’t… I haven’t…”

“Sometimes there have been cases of children who repress their magic,”

“Like during the Salem trials,” said Credence.

Percival nodded his head, exactly.

“I think the place you lived in, that kind of life… you had to repress it.”

Credence was becoming more and more distraught. Even if what Percival was saying was true then why was he still repressing it now.

“But now I’m here and I’m trying I promise I’m-”

Poor Credence began to babble on, Percival could feel his heart breaking.

“I came here to vent. All the things bottled up inside, I felt like this was the only place I could go to let it all out.”

Percival thought that when Credence came to live with them that the boy would eventually let go of the past and embrace his new life. He should have known that things of this nature were never so easy. Even if Credence was just a child, there was no way he could let go of years of emotional and physical abuse. It was proof every time Credence would mention what his ma would think of something. Those thoughts had to be plaguing him in the back of his mind.

“It’s okay whatever your feeling, even if you don’t think it’s right.”

“I’m not, I’m not I…”

Credence was only a boy but Percival didn’t know any other way to do this.

“Your ma was a terrible person. Just because she took you in doesn’t mean you owe her anything. She fed and clothed you the bare minimum and no one should be grateful for that kind of treatment. The way you were treated wasn’t right.”

People would think that poor sweet Credence didn’t have a bone in his body to hate anyone. Yet he was only human, there had to be anger and resentment buried deep inside. More importantly there was shame and not wanting to have ever been perceived as ungrateful was affecting him deeply.

“Ma tried to-“

“She beat you and force fed you hateful thoughts. She made you hate yourself.”

“I am…”

He wasn’t worthy, he wasn’t right, was what Credence thought. Tears began to fall from his eyes. Hot and heavy as they began to streak his face. Percival was right, he hated most of all that the thing he said were true. There had been nights when he still was with his ma that the thought about running away. Even more than that though he thought about what if she died. If only she died than he could be free of her. Now that he was actually free he still had thoughts. She called him ungrateful and he was. He was of dirty blood and even the Graves family thought that.

Still he wanted to be worthy of this new life. He wanted to be cared for and loved. The future Percival promised, he wanted to reach out and take control… it was all too much.

He didn’t… he couldn’t reconcile the two feelings.

Percival brought him into a tight embrace. This boy had been told what to do and how to feel all his life and now given the freedom it was too much. So if Percival had to take control of Credence’s life for him in this moment then he would.

“It’s okay. I’m telling you it’s okay. Have I ever lied to you Credence?”

“No,” he said, his answer muffled by Percival’s shoulder.

“I promised to take care of you. You’re only a child, it’s okay to feel these things. Sometimes it doesn’t make sense and no matter how long it takes for you to decide what you think in the end about your ma, or living here, I’ll still take care of you. Even if you grow to hate me.”

“I wouldn’t!” he protested, making Percival only hold him tighter as he continued.

“If people only felt one thing at a time, then life would be a lot easier. I came here and with all my power I would just let it out. Even if you can’t today, then no matter how long it takes I’ll still be here. I had no one to talk to but I’m here for you.” He could feel Credence’s tears seep through his shirt. “So let it out. Whatever you’re feeling, whether it’s good or bad. Just let it out.”

Finally letting Credence pull away he waited til the tears nearly stopped. Percival showed him how to breathe. It was like what Credence did with Mrs. Graves when they tried to practice magic. Instead of thinking on a spell, what he wanted to happen or the words. He just focused on the feelings inside.

He hated his ma, but hate was such an ugly thing to feel.

Honor they father and mother, but she wasn’t really his mother. He wasn’t her son. Never would he be again.

The things he did. The bad feelings twisting with his sadness. They began to grow and grow until the point of spilling out. The tears that had almost stopped came back hot and heavy and with a shout he let out all the things he had bottled up inside.

Percival fell back, the magical force that had come from Credence had even caused the nearest trees to sway. There were branches that had snapped at the force.

Credence stared at him wide eyed. The tears continued to flow but he was more shocked now. Percival lunged forward, cupping his face in his hands.

“It’s alright,” Percival repeated, trying to soothe him

 _It’s not, It’s not_ , Credence thought over and over again. Yet he had done magic, even if it wasn’t a spell there was magic. Being held by Percival made it seem like everything might actually be okay and he wanted so desperately to believe that everything would be alright.

They stayed a long time in the forest. Waiting until Credence cried it all out. Once he was done, he looked even younger than he was. For the second time in two days, Percival carried him back home.

Credence pleaded to stay with Percival, he didn’t want to go to bed alone with his own thoughts. When they had arrived back they had already missed dinner. Percival just asked for some tea and finger food for them to have in the room. Credence was so tired though that he didn’t even eat. Instead Peter retrieved his pajamas from his room and gave them to Percival. The boy was half asleep making Percival have to help him into his sleep wear.

They went to sleep, Credence clinging onto Percival all through the night.

* * *

 

It was a struggle to wake up the next day. Credence felt like he was under a heavy fog of sleep and warmth. Slowly opening his eyes he realized he was being held tightly in Percival’s arms. A slight blush came over his face, Percival didn’t wear a shirt to bed which meant his face was flushed against Percival’s bare chest. Only married people went to bed together in state of undress and he supposed that one day this would be normal for them.

Still, he felt that his face may become permanently red if he didn’t move. Plus there urge to go use the bathroom was ever growing. It was nice though, being held in such a way. It wasn’t so bad to bask in the moment.

Closing his eyes his mind drifted back to the day before. He had magic! Even if he didn’t do an actual spell, he had been able to release it. It felt like his magic had broken through something, the rush that had gone through him, it was so invigorating.

Moving ever so slightly so that he could look up at Percival he openly stared, memorizing every line. He remembered how brave Percival was when defending him from the fae. Percival really was amazing.

Then he felt Percival shift bringing Credence back against him. A satisfied hum leaving him. Credence waited upon baited breath.

“How did you sleep?” asked Percival, his voice groggy.

“Well,” was Credence’s partly muffled reply. It was actually great, better than any other night he could remember. Everything was quiet, but the thoughts on the day before begun to devolve. Were they going to talk about it? Should he say anything. The need to apologize grew. “I’m-“

“You don’t have to apologize,” interrupted Percival. “I’m here for you. If you need anything, just ask. We’re going to spend the rest of our lives together. Being open and honest is going to be necessary.”

“Thank you.”

Percival moved, taking Credence with him so that the younger boy laid on top. Opening his eyes he looked down at the younger boy who was surprised at the sudden shift.

“Let’s eat breakfast.”

Percival smiled. Credence would live. He would do everything in his power to make sure of it.

* * *

 

Credence used Percival’s wand for practice. It gave Percival the perfect opportunity to practice wandless magic. A necessary skill for his future line of work, or so he was taught. Even with Credence practicing magic he refused to attend any of the usual summer soirees. His mother didn’t speak to him of her missing black pearl, nor did either of his parents talk about how Credence started performing magic. They only gave passing congratulations to the young boy. Percival wasn’t surprised, their reaction was to be expected.

The betrothal ceremony date was set but he still didn’t want to leave anything to chance. He sent an owl to Seraphina to tell her about Credence and that they would try to meet for the Fourth of July. The thought of Credence dealing with the Georgia heat made him chuckle. The thought of him meeting Seraphina, not so much. The boy had knowledge of her from his letters and talk of Ilvermorny but hearing about Seraphina was very different from meeting her. Getting Credence off the estate would be good for him, Percival rationalized. He couldn’t stay cooped up on the estate for forever.

The last bit of good luck to come their way was the knowledge that Percival’s grandfather was ill and wouldn’t be able to make it to the ceremony. Even if he didn’t wish the man dead he was relieved nonetheless. He didn’t want anything to stress Credence out on such an important day.

“You can’t coddle him,” said his father.

Percival and Galen Graves were in the library. They hadn’t come in together. His father was sitting down reading a book before Percival had come in in search for a book for Credence. The sudden statement had surprised Percival as his father had barely spoken more than a couple of sentences about Percival’s pending nuptials.

“I’m not coddling, I’m taking care of him. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“He won’t always remain on the estate. Being a Graves means he’ll be a target.”

Percival frowned, his father didn’t even look up from his book as he carried on the conversation. Where was this coming from?

“Like Uncle Roderick?”

It was a jab but Percival didn’t care. It had the intended effect. His father looked up, closing his book.

“Your mother told me about the other day. Sit down Percival.” After taking a seat his father continued. “I knew my brother’s feelings for your mother. At Ilvermorny she was a bright witch with many suitors and he made no secret about his feelings.”

“If you knew how he felt than why would you marry her?”

“Our parents wanted us to marry. As the eldest you know about expectations and neither of us were willing to say no.”

Percival felt like he was being dictated to, his father dealing with a troublesome child.

“Uncle Roderick never forgave you for it. You also didn’t want him around mother, so how much faith did you have in her?”

The corners of Galen’s mouth turned down ever so slightly.

“I allowed one moment of selfishness in my life. A weakness I allowed within myself is the growing feelings I had for Eleanor. When the opportunity presented itself, even knowing how Roderick felt, I didn’t say no. She still had a choice, if she really wanted to marry Roderick.”

“You know her parents would have never allowed them to be married after the offer to you. Also she would never say no, she’s like you.”

Percival meant dutiful, but perhaps coldhearted could be implied too.

“There’s something else you don’t understand. I didn’t force Roderick out of this home. He kept himself away. Sacrifice is required as a Graves, certain dreams will have to be given up. What you don’t know is that not once did Roderick ever ask your mother not to marry me.”

“He knew she wouldn’t change his mind.”

The steely look his father gave him made his blood run cold. It had been a long time since his father disciplined him but perhaps he had gone too far.

“We’ll never know, maybe she might have broken down and said yes. He never tried though. That was the problem with Roderick, he could never take full responsibility. He ran away.”

Percival remained completely still, even as Galen stood.

“Are you going to punish me now, for what I’ve said to mother?”

Galen shook his head, as if he were talking to an petulant child.

“You’re much more like her than you realize. Once committed there’s no changing your mind. My brother, he carried on as a Graves should. I’ll tell you something else you don’t know. I wasn’t sure if I would die before he did. I honestly thought as the oldest it would be me. I knew after I passed she would be taken care of. As misfortune would have it he died first.”

Percival carefully watched his father. He had never seen his father look remotely guilty in his life, but it was clear that the man in front of him was filled with it. This was the first time he ever really knew the man.

“I loved my brother. I would have traded my life for his any day.”

Guilt. Guilt for taking the woman Roderick loved and then for being the one who survived.

“Why are you telling me all this?”

Galen ignored the question.

“There are sacrifices you will do for love. Sometimes what you want to do for them will be at odds with what you have to do for your position. That’s why you can’t coddle them, it will only make them weak. Your life will put Credence in danger. As the future Director you have to consider what your lifestyle will do for him. He has to be strong for when that day comes.”

Percival stood, he was already at equal height with Galen.

“What you don’t understand father, is that Credence is already strong. What he has endured and survived, more than what any child should have had to deal with. I promised to protect him. Even more than that I’m going to make sure he doesn’t just survive but thrives. A relationship of pure dependence isn’t what I want.”

Galen’s face had been schooled back into a neutral expression before heading out of the library. He stopped at the doorway, and without looking back spoke one more time.

“If you ever speak to your mother that way again, there will be consequences. Just because you’re set to graduate soon doesn’t mean you’re not too old for the switch.”

Percival stared at him, brows raised at the parting threat.

“I understand.”

* * *

 

Much to Credence’s surprise the betrothal ceremony wasn’t held in the forest. Percival had explained that the ceremony was much closer to how The Unbreakable Vow was performed. They stood outside in formal clothes that Credence had been fitted in days before. It was set to begin at twilight.

They were placed inside a circle that had been very carefully drawn around them. He was anxious for it to start, the ring he had to place on Percival was held tightly in his fist. He wondered if he would feel different afterwards, would something inside him change somehow?

Once the chosen time had come Percival gently held out his hand, asking for Credence to place his own on top. After he did Percival placed a ring on his finger, it was a simple band with an engraving. Afterwards it was Credence’s turn to place a similar ring onto Percival. The only difference was that while Percival’s was black with silver markings, Credence’s was the exact opposite. They clasped their hands together.

This was when the magic really started. Percival went first.

“I, Percival Graves, pledge myself to Credence Fontaine. I bind my future and life to yours. I give this ring as a symbol of our engagement and I swear by the magic in my bones and the blood of the Graves family, to bind myself to thee.”

The ring he had given Credence began to glow. Lines of magic stretching around Credence’s hand to wrap around Percival’s own. Eventually connecting to the ring Credence had given him.

“I, Credence Fontaine, pledge myself to Percival Graves.” Seeing the beginning of the threads of magic leave Percival’s ring he gave a small gasp. He then refocused knowing the importance of the moment he continued. Staring at Percival, gaze unwavering. “I give this ring as a symbol of our engagement and I swear by the magic in my bones and the blood of the Fontaine family, to bind myself to thee.”

The threads of magic didn’t feel heavy, but they were unusually warm. But even if they weren’t heavy he felt himself being tethered, not just by his hand something deep within him had been touched. Like suddenly he felt his very being expand outside itself.

“This I vow,” they both said in unison.

The glow faded, slinking into their rings until they disappeared completely. Credence looked at it closely. The ring glowed only for a moment longer and then nothing. The ring was cool to the touch. The ceremony was finished. They each smiled.

Only time would tell if this was the beginning or the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time there will be a time jump. So be prepared for Credence at Ilvermorny and WWI.


	3. School & War: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WWI rages across Europe and wizards all across America are waiting upon baited breath for MACUSA to decide to join. Percival knows it's only a matter of time before MACUSA officially declares war and he is eager to join the fight. For honor and duty. Credence also knows that Percival's days til deployment are numbered but is trying to not get carried away while at Ilvermorny. But even there he is having a hard time with classmates who are trying their best to get under his skin. 
> 
> Troubling times are ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I reworked this chapter three separate times and even with this as the end result I still am not completely satisfied. It's necessary for the next part, laying some ground work which makes it kind of slow. I had initially thought this work would have six chapters (three time periods in total) but I've expanded it to eight, it might be cut down to seven though. 
> 
> This is the first significant time jump, Credence already being a couple years into his time at Ilvermorny and Percival having graduated and even promoted as an auror. Also since I have no idea how aurors are actually classified and most of what I know about US police organization is through television I'm just winging it.

Credence should have listened to Queenie and gone outside to study instead. He thought it would be safe in the library at Ilvermorny but going by the stares and whispers, it was not to be so. Doing his best to concentrate on transfiguration homework and not think about what the whispers were saying. Outside maybe he would have had a better chance of not being stared at so openly or at least have fewer stares.

“It’s getting worse,” huffed Tina, suddenly taking a seat and laying out the newspaper in her hands.

 _The Ghost_ ’s headline in bold covered their textbooks, it was of course about the war plaguing Europe. The issue was on the minds of every American wizard, even Ilvermorny’s halls were filled with arguments about it.

“It’s a war Tina, I don’t know what you’re expecting,” said Credence, moving his textbook out from under the newspaper. He was silently thankful she wasn’t talking about the rumors.

“Why hasn’t MACUSA sent anyone for aid? They need help and we should be helping!” she asked outraged.

It always seemed that Tina had a cause she was fighting for. Her persistence and compassion were endearing qualities. He sometimes wondered though how it was that she was sorted into Thunderbird instead of Wampus.  

“I’m sure they are talking about it right now. The president is planning something probably,” said Queenie trying to soothe Tina.

“Oh please, he’s not saying anything right now because he’s up for reelection and doesn’t want to blow his chances.”

It was probably true and going by Percival’s letters it seemed that the current president was doing his best in discouraging any kind of vote from taking place til after the elections. A delay that Percival found absolutely disgraceful and cowardly.

“Don’t you have a charms test this afternoon you have to prepare for?” asked Queenie.

Just as soon as Tina sat down she sprung back up, leaving the newspaper behind.

“Good luck,” called out Queenie, earning disapproving looks.

The two fell into light laughter seeing Tina rush out. The head librarian Mrs. Argent shushing them as she passed by. Returning back to their work, Credence taking more notes as Queenie diligently underlined passages.

“She’s right you know,” said Queenie.

“About what?” murmured Credence.

“The war is getting worse.”

He knew.

He even agreed with Tina, something had to be done. The matter was that if MACUSA began sending soldiers over for aid, Percival would be one of the first to go. Being an auror already put him in harm’s way but war was something else. People went to war expecting to die.

Credence’s thumb rubbed his betrothal ring, a nervous habit. Queenie could easily recognize it, even if she weren’t a born legilimens.

* * *

 

“It’s being put to a vote,” said Seraphina without even looking up from her desk as Percival entered her office.

“Again?!” said Percival, exasperated at the slow process.

“Don’t you have leads to follow up on for cases instead of harassing a Senator?” she drawled, having dealt and gone over the issues many times with her best friend.

“This is a lunch break, one you should be taking too,” he replied, obviously sulking.

She wondered how on earth Percival cultivated such a serious reputation. If only the others knew that the 'serious and reliable' heir to the Graves family, was little more than an eager dog looking for a reason to attack.

In truth, Percival had used his break to go speak to his parents about Credence. It had not gone in his favor, even though he had expected as much.

“Oh I envy your free time, when your appointed to Director of Magical Security you’ll pine for these days.”

“These days of impending war?”

She looked up at him, giving him a leveling look.

“This will be the final one, so I hope you’re ready to kiss your loved ones goodbye.”

Finally, MACUSA would enter the war in Europe. Percival knew he had hounded Seraphina but who else could he take out his frustrations on other than the criminals he apprehended. Also only one of those he could get away with because of friendship.

“I have to go, it’s the-“

“Right thing to do, I know,” she finished having heard it a thousand times.

Seraphina would have gone too, if she didn’t have to fight the good fight at home. Joining the war meant making sure the government properly backed their soldiers. She saw it as her duty to remain and gain support for their efforts, not everyone would be so pleased with the impending decision.

“How early do you think they’ll send us over.”

“After proper enlistment and health checks along with a dozen other provisions? Maybe two months and that’s being generous.”

“That’s not fast enough, this war has already dragged on for two years.”

“It may drag on a lot longer, have you thought of that?”

She shook her head, it was useless to try to argue with him anyways. Percival was loyal, to family, friends and country. He was willing to risk life and limb to defend those ideals. It’s why sending him to war made him all the more dangerous. Unlike the laws and rules that kept the true nature of someone like Percival at bay in normal society, war called to the wild blood that slept within her friend.

Like calls to like, it’s one of the reasons they probably were such good friends.

Percival had a look though.

“I’ll leave before Christmas then,” he murmured more to himself.

Seraphina leaned back in her chair.

“Yeah, probably.”

She recognized that look, he was thinking about Credence. It occurred to her if he left before the school holiday that he might not get to say a proper goodbye to him.

It would be a sad thing for sure.

* * *

 

“Excellent work once again, Mr. Fontaine,” said Professor Steward.

Credence tried hard not to look too pleased, pride was good but only in moderation. Queenie gave him a congratulatory smile.

“Thank you, Professor,” he responded.

Moving onto Queenie, Professor Steward handed her back her own exam.

“I’m glad to see you improve, Ms. Goldstein. I’m sure Mr. Fontaine makes an excellent study partner.”

It was true that Credence had helped Queenie, but it wasn’t fair to compare them. She was very much a gifted witch but when it came to things like Defense Against the Dark Arts, he had an edge with have an auror as a tutor when he was on the estate. 

“What a scam,” whispered a voice.

“It’s only because of that family, Steward has to kiss his ass,” someone else replied in a hiss.

Credence didn’t react. Choosing to pretend like he hadn’t heard them at all. Queenie had told him it was only a matter of time before people let it go. Well it had been almost a week now and he didn’t see the whispers dissipating any time soon.

It really shouldn’t have been a surprise to him, sooner or later the others would learn he was being taken care of by the Graves family. He had never been forthcoming with the information, being a rather private person, he had only told Queenie and Tina about everything. Queenie because after they had both been sorted into Pukwudgie they became fast friends. It was impossible to not like her, and she had been adamant on not letting Credence isolate himself in the corner of their common room. Tina learned about his connection since the sister's were thick as thieves. It was only much later that TIna learned the whole extent of his connection to the Graves family, but at that point he was sure she could be discreet when the occasion called for it. 

Leaving the class Credence was pushed passed by Edgar Wunch, no doubt the source of the circling whispers. He stumbled a moment but recovered, Queenie gave Wunch and his gang an angry look after their blatent rudeness.

“Look it here boys, someone who wouldn’t know true talent if a horned serpent bit him in the face,” sneered Wunch.

Wunch’s friends laughed, and Credence should have let it go but before he could put his feelings in check he sniped back at him. After all, the gossip that had been swirling about him were all due to this Wampus brat. 

“Wunch, once again your words summon a reaction from your lackeys when you demand it. Too bad that your spells don’t work as well when you cast them,” he responded dryly.

Wunch’s face was clear with disdain, glaring at him.

“The teachers kiss your ass because you mooch off the Graves family.”

“As you’ve told everyone with ears,” Queenie interjected, she was tired of the vicious gossip that had begun to spread too.

Wunch continued as if what he had been saying behind Credence’s back was his sacred duty, revealing the 'truth' to their fellow classmates.

“Now everyone knows Fontaine is actually just an adopted charity case by the Graves family. If he didn’t have them backing him then he’d just be a nobody and not this accomplished wizard all the teachers are so eager to praise.”

Wunch’s posse nodded their heads in agreement. Queenie pulled on Credence’s arm, not wanting to continue an argument that was impossible to win. As he saw it there should be two options, one he could leave and continue to endure the rumors or two he could make a scene. As a member of the Graves household he had to act accordingly, continue to persevere despite all manner of things Wunch had been saying.

He didn’t though.

“It’s amazing that the Wunch name doesn’t do you any favors. It’s almost like the only power you have is when you start to spread gossip about the people you think are superior. And all your lackeys who act like a bunch of chittering Fwoopers for you, thinking that it give them any class. The Wunch family lost all class the moment they tied it to their money which is long gone.”

Wunch pulled out his wand, pointing it threateningly at Credence. Credence for his part didn’t raise his wand, in fact his face seemed rather nonplus at the threat. 

“Big words coming from someone living off the good graces of the Graves family. You think for one moment you’d be where you were without them?! Let’s see the good it does you now!”

He didn’t respond, in part because Wunch was right and also because he didn’t want to deem his words worthy of a retort. Confidant in his ability to be able to deflect whatever hex Wunch was dying to send his way, he waited. He couldn’t start a fight but he sure as hell would finish one.

“What is going on here!” yelled Professor Steward coming out of his classroom.

Wunch quickly put down his wand. Credence and Queenie couldn't help but think how much of an idiot he was for trying to start something right outside of class.

“Just a friendly chat,” said Wunch. “Fontaine and I were just setting some things straight between us.”

“Friendly, right” said Professor Steward in disbelief. “Mr. Fontaine, Ms. Goldstein, are you alright?”

The two nodded their heads, trying to bullshit themselves out of the mess Wunch had started.

“We’re fine, Wunch just needed help with some class work,” said Queenie.

Steward motioned for all the students who had stopped to watch the escalating argument to leave, a frown clear on his face.

“Move along now, all of you,” said Steward, dispersing the crowd and letting the rest of them go.

Once far enough from Wunch’s posse Queenie came in close.

“I can’t believe he waited a whole week to confront you and right outside of Steward's class too. He’s only doing this because he’s jealous,” she said.

Jealousy was fine, he could handle it. To be worthy of the Graves family he would endure whatever Wunch sent his way. He didn’t want to be a burden to them by causing any kind of trouble though, and it wasn’t like he could dispel Wunch’s feelings about him either. He would have to endure.   

“He probably had to work up the nerve to take credit for the gossip,” Credence said with a forced chuckle.

Queenie gave him a look. He knew she didn’t pry on purpose but still, being so empathetic was sometimes too much. At least she didn’t say anything about it, no matter what her own personal thoughts might be.

* * *

 

**_Are you happy now?_ **

Percival stared at the note Seraphina had sent his way. War had been declared, he had already enlisted. As a Graves, even as the only son, it was his duty to go. He was going to go because it was the right thing to do. Still he sat at his desk and stared at Sera’s neat handwriting.

Happiness wasn’t what he was feeling.

“Is that from your sweetheart?” teased Lance Vogel.

Since the moment Percival became an auror, Vogel had always been over familiar. Declaring that since they were both named after Arthurian knights, they were destined to be good friends. He didn’t share those feelings however.

Tucking the note away, he looked up at Vogel, who decided to sit on the edge of Percival's desk. Messing up his paperwork.

“No,” was his curt reply.

“I bet it’s that senator you hang out with. She sure looks like a handful.”

“Any woman would be more than you could handle, Vogle,” said Rooney Moreau, as she walked to her own desk.

Percival repressed a smirk, but was grateful to no longer be left alone with Vogle.

“Come on Roo, don’t you think it’s a little strange that we never see Percy here with anyone? He’s young and made of flesh and blood.”

Moreau sorted the paperwork on her desk, ignoring the mischievous look Vogle sent her way.

“If only you were this inquisitive when it came to cases. Maybe that’s why Graves was promoted to Major Crimes instead of you.”

Vogle placed a hand over his heart, pretending that he had been wounded.

“If we all had Percy’s work ethic then there’d be no time for anything fun.”

Heavy steps could be heard entering the room, Vogle upon sight of the man entering stood up straight. Percival and Moreau also stood up suddenly in greeting.

“Fun, is that what their calling laziness these days?” grunted the current Director of Magical Security, Silvester Rye.

He was followed by several other aurors, all part of the major crimes unit.

“You know what they say Director,” Vogel nervously said, “All work and no play-“

“Means criminals are caught at the end of the day,” interrupted Director Rye. “I’m pretty sure you have a case you need to be working on Vogel. Leave my Major Crime aurors alone.”

Vogel being effectively dismissed, left to hopefully work. He was two years older than Percival but he acted like he was a rookie. It wasn’t that Percival hated Vogel, but that kind of unreliableness was dangerous when out in the field you relied on your fellow auror to have your back. That type of recklessness could mean innocent wizards getting hurt.

“I’ve already talked about this with our new rookie pool but I also need one of you to go to Ilvermorny,” said Director Rye before running through the last case they closed.

Tavish Devlin raised his hand, he was one of the two latest recruits to Major Crimes.

“This isn’t class Devlin. Speak.”

“Sorry sir but I was just wanting some clarification. Why are we going to Ilvermorny?”

“It’s a yearly thing, I always send a fresh graduate back there and a responsible auror. Answer some questions for perspective aurors, give some tips in D.A.D.A. classes. Most of you went to Ilvermorny so you know what I’m talking about.”

Devlin nodded his head in understanding.

“So which one of us are you going to send?” asked Hamish Mueller, the other latest recruit.

“I was hoping to have a volunteer.”

Percival thought of Seraphina’s note. He would be leaving soon and there was a very real chance that he would leave before Credence’s break, meaning he wouldn’t be able to give a proper goodbye.

“I’ll go,” he spoke up, surprising his colleagues.

“Thank you, Graves. You’ll be heading out with Auror Faiz Ahmed. I’m sure both of you will conduct yourselves appropriately.”

Moreau sent him a questioning look, probably thinking he was doing this to be in the good graces of their boss. Fine by him. He had a reputation as an aggressively serious auror. On track of being Director himself one day, something that Moreau wanted for herself. They had been, for the most part, partaking of a friendly competition to raise their reputations. Seeing who could close more cases and get good leads, etc. 

Percival realized he hadn’t been paying attention, shaking his head and listening to the Director.

“Now I know we’ll be losing several of you when MACUSA starts shipping you off to war, but I still need you to work your cases as best you can. Got it?”

“Yes, sir!” they all answered in unison.

He tried not to think about how many of his fellow aurors were going with him across the ocean. He tried not to think about how many of them will get to return home. He tried not to think about how many of them he might watch die. He tried not to think about leaving Credence behind.

He failed.

* * *

 

Credence reread Percival’s letter. He was outside, choosing to try to stay away from Wunch and the people who continued to stare at him. Even if he chose the high road that didn’t mean he was willing to let himself be gawked at like an animal in the zoo. He didn’t know why everyone seemed so hung up on the fact he was being raised by the Graves family. Why wouldn’t people just let it be?

“That smile must mean the letter is from Percival,” teased Queenie. “I’ve been looking for you.”

He hadn’t meant to hide himself away from her, he just wanted some privacy to read the latest letter.

“Sorry," was all he said before looking back down at the letter. 

Now that everyone seemed to know he was taken in by the Graves family, it was still only Queenie and Tina who knew he was engaged to the Graves heir. Granted Tina learned about it much later than Queenie did, and much to her embarrassment. It was the first case Percival had solved since he was promoted to Major Crimes. Tina had been gushing about how handsome the newest member was to Queenie and her new friend, Credence. He had agreed with her, but never once mentioning that Percival was in fact his fiancé.

It wasn’t until Credence made the off-hand comment about receiving Percival’s weekly letter that Tina began to understand just how connected he was to the Graves family, as she had first thought he was a cousin of some sort that was being helped by them. She was at first only embarrassed for gushing about someone who must seem like an older brother to Credence. Later though, when Tina asked Credence if he liked her sister, he wanted it to be clear he wasn’t going to be dating anyone.

_“Oh do you have a crush on someone?” Tina asked with a grin._

_Credence did his best not to blush at the accusation but he needed to make clear that he was in no way interested in dating Queenie._

_“I already have someone,'" he replied, trying not seem so shocked after being asked if he liked his best friend._

_“Really? Who are they? Do I know them?” He nodded yes. “Have I met them?” He nodded no. She gave him a curious look but continued think it over. “So someone I know but haven’t met?”_

_“Percival,” he admitted shyly._

_“Percival? So the guy you like is the same name as your older brother?”_

_Credence flushed deeply at it. It had been no easier telling Queenie before._

_“No, Percival isn’t my older brother. He’s my betrothed,” he replied holding out his ring._

_Tina didn’t remark with any sense of disgust, only horror at herself for going on so long about them being brothers and how many times she asked for an introduction to him by Credence. God the time she spent saying how attractive he was to his face and Credence agreeing! She had turned bright red._

Telling Tina was a necessity to Credence, and because Queenie had absolute faith in her sister. He didn’t want to subject Percival to any kind of gossip though, that would be unthinkable.

“Is he on the verge of cracking another big case?” asked Queenie, pulling him from his thoughts.

Credence looked up at her, eager to share what Percival had written. 

“He says that his team is following up on some good leads. Also, that if Wunch aims his wand at me again I should put him on his ass.”

They both smiled at the statement. Percival, _ever_ the pacifist.

“Well half the school thinks you’re planning to duel it out in the forest.”

The rumors had grown since the confrontation outside of Professor Steward’s class. It started out the same, Credence Fontaine almost had a duel with Edgar Wunch and Professor Steward not wanting the Graves family to sue, intervened. Depending on who you heard it from meant whether or not it was Credence threatening intervention from the Graves family while on his knees after being confronted by Wunch, or was a stone-cold wizard ready to hex Wunch into an early grave. 

“As entertaining as that would be, I’m going to choose to spend my time on more important things,” he said as he folded the letter back into his cloak.

“Like what?” she asked.

He shrugged.

“Anything is more important than Wunch.”

Queenie agreed with him on that point. Wunch had definitely preoccupied their thoughts too much recently.

“What were you smiling about before?” she asked, ever perceptive.

“Percival said he has a surprise for me.”

She gave a mischievous smile.

‘Oh really?! What kind of surprise?”

He patted the letter now safely tucked away in his cloak.

“He doesn’t say, only that I’ll see it tomorrow.”

She raised an eyebrow, eager to learn what Percival could possibly be planning.

“Very mysterious. Let’s take wild guesses about what it can be as we go inside for curfew.”

Queenie took Credence’s arm as they headed back inside. He was thankful she didn’t ask about the Percival going to war. The headlines that morning was that they were going to war. Everything at school seemed so unimportant compared to the reality of impending war.

* * *

 

Percival was standing with Professor Steward who was positively elated that he and Auror Ahmed had volunteered to come to Ilvermorny. Ahmed had drawn the short straw among the rookie Aurors while Percival had more personal reasons in coming. He wasn’t about to tell his old D.A.D. professor that.

Before the war had exploded into the continent consuming crisis, he had been trying to convince his parents to allow Credence to live with him in New York. The arrangement had always been that Percival lived in New York while Credence was away at school. However during holidays he would return home and use the Floo to go to work. A habit he tried to keep on the down low but one Seraphina thought was endlessly amusing.

He wanted the boy to know that if he didn’t have to stay on the estate. The apartment he lived in would be his home too one day and the idea was that it would be normalized living together, alone. He also wanted his apartment to be a place of refuge Credence could go to while he was away. If he got use to it first that is.

It had been Percival’s hope that the coming winter, Credence could stay in New York. However he had been rejected by his parents, again. They insisted that it would be too scandalous for them to live alone together before they were married.

Now it was all but certain he would leave before winter break, meaning Percival’s best efforts were for not.

“Having you both here will be great. I know several of my students I think have real potential as aurors and having somebody that they’ll recognize from _The Ghost_ will be absolutely wonderful,” said Steward to Percival. 

“I’m glad to be able to help,” replied Percival.

“We can tell these kids what it’s like, mostly paperwork and not as much action,” said Ahmed jokingly.

“But you were prepared for the action when it happened,” said Steward proudly.

“So you want us to talk to your older classes about being an auror but just show off some basically dueling tips for the younger ones?”

Steward nodded his head.

“It’s a little early for anyone under the age of sixteen to be thinking so seriously for their careers. Also I think with some of the problems that have been happening lately showing them proper dueling techniques with two aurors will be good for them.”

Percival was almost positive Professor Steward was referring to the issue Credence had written to him about but he said nothing. He was sure that if Credence did ever get into a fight then he could certainly hold his own.

As the day wore on Percival was subject to an array of questions, going from the usual of ‘What was it like to take down a smuggling ring’ to ‘Are you seeing anyone?’. He even met the older sister of Credence’s friend, he may have embarrassed her when he called her up for demonstration but Steward had told him that she was one of his students that seemed adamant in becoming an auror.

“Next class has some very promising students,” said Steward giving Percival a look that was clear he knew about Credence’s connection to his family.

“Aren’t they a little young to be able to tell?” asked Ahmed who seemed to have relished the attention from all the students.

“True talent is obvious from a young age. Both you and Percival share that as former students.”

Ahmed seemed quite pleased at being told so while Percival was only half listening, more intent on watching the doorway. Eager to see Credence’s reaction.

He wasn’t disappointed, the moment Credence entered the room he stopped in his tracks when he saw Percival. The girl with him had to have been his friend Queenie that he often wrote about. She whispered something to Credence that got him to moving again. As the rest of the students began taking their seats Percival began to overthink to wonder to overthink how to behave towards Credence.

Should he call on Credence to demonstrate duel technique? He knew that Credence would be able to properly do it but due to the situation at school would Credence rather stay seated? Would calling upon him at all be okay or would the situation somehow hurt him? He couldn’t ignore him completely thought, that would be too strange. Looking back at him he was hoping for a sign but Credence was busy whispering to Queenie. He only needed a quick glance, some kind of sign of what he should do.

“Class as you can see, we have two aurors here with us today. I’m happy to say I taught both men and they were excellent students. Pay attention and maybe one day you’ll find yourself in their position,” said Professor Steward.  

Percival thanked Professor Steward for their introductions, then going off into a usual speech on dueling etiquette that he and Ahmed demonstrated.

“Now I think you’ve seen enough of Auror Ahmed and I going at it, why don’t we have a volunteer?”

Credence didn’t raise his hand but Queenie did. Percival called upon her.

“Credence is at the top of the class, he’d be perfect to help you,” she said with a smile.

Credence shot her a look that Percival couldn’t quite determine if it was horror or betrayal. Perhaps a bit of both.

“Excellent idea Ms. Goldstein,” said Professor Steward as he motioned for Credence to come up.

“One other,” said Percival, trying best not to smile with Queenie who looked positively pleased with herself.

“Mr. Wunch, come up here,” said Professor Steward.

Seeing a fair-haired boy rise, Percival now had a face to put to the name of the boy who had been harassing Credence. He made sure that his expression remained neutral as the boy came forward, even though Wunch gave a look to Credence that Percival didn’t care for. He needed to keep his protective instincts in check, Credence was after all about to demonstrate that he could very much take care of himself.

Trying not to show favoritism, Percival walked over to Wunch preparing him to duel. Percival had gone over this a thousand times with Credence. More than proper stance however, Percival tried to make sure Credence knew what to do when there was no time for proper etiquette. No wizard meaning to do you harm was going to wait for a ‘proper’ fight.

“On my mark,” began Steward. “One… two… three!”

Wunch was eager, yelling out a jinx, Credence was prepared though. Easily deflecting the obvious attack and smoothly going into a counterattack of his own. Wunch was forced onto the ground.

“Get up Edgar!” yelled one of the students, a few other crowed in support of him too.

Percival helped the boy back up, pleased that Credence was performing so well.

“Even if you fail to land a hit you have to be prepared to defend and to send another spell. The fastest wizard doesn’t always win, the one who can anticipate his opponent though will always have the upper hand,” said Percival, trying to give some advice.

It was clear though that Wunch was too angry, brushing off Percival’s words and firing off another jinx. Credence was easily able to block once again. He took pity, choosing to disarm Wunch instead of forcing him back onto the ground. There was toying with your opponent and then humiliating them. Credence had gotten his point across.

“Good try Mr. Wunch, if you keep up with practicing then you’ll surely improve,” said Percival with a light pat on the boys shoulder.

It was clear to everyone that there simply was no contest between the two boys, Credence was far superior when it came to dueling.

Professor Steward brought both of the boys in to shake hands before sending them back to their seats. Percival could see that Queenie was again whispering to Credence once he sat back down.

Finally Credence looked right at him, Percival couldn’t help but smile and Credence returned it with a small one of his own. Percival motioned his head to meet with him, hopefully he wasn’t too obvious to the others and that Credence would understand the nod.

The class soon ended with having an open question period like all the others. He half expected one of the children to actually have the gal to ask him about his connection to Credence. None did however and Ahmed was the one to answer most questions.

Steward further wanted to talk to them and Percival did his best to remain focus, but he was anxious to talk to Credence.  

* * *

 

Credence had certainly been surprised. Queenie found the whole situation incredibly entertaining, and for some reason ‘romantic’. He didn’t understand that though, but it was absolutely shocking to learn that Percival not only came but was a guest of Professor Steward classes for the day. When Queenie had volunteered him to go up for the demonstration he had never been so close to throttling her.

It did however give him an excellent opportunity to show up Wunch. He could tell that Percival was pleased with how well he did. There was an instance of jealousy, having Percival go over and stand by Wunch’s side instead of his own. He knew he did it in an effort to not show favoritism, but it still irked him none the less.

After class, he told Queenie to make up an excuse for him for missing charms. He needed to speak with Percival before he headed back to MACUSA. Sneaking away he waited for Percival in one of the lesser known alcoves. Credence had known about it before he ever came to Ilvermorny, it was one of the places Percival would go to cut class with Seraphina from time to time. He was sure other things probably took place in the alcove but he did his best not to dwell on it.

Instead, while he waited for Percival to come, he began to agonize over the reason Percival came to Ilvermorny. He had to be very busy with his job, and now with war officially declared, he had to be preparing to leave. His thoughts began to rapidly spiral, worry began to fill him. What was so important that Percival had to come in person?

The moment Percival came into the alcove, all thoughts dissipated. Credence ran up to him, both of them embracing. Having Percival with him now, it was like all troubles simply melted away.  

 “I see you’ve been doing very well, Professor Steward had only good things to say about you,” said Percival.

Credence looked up at him and smiled brightly. Being praised by Percival, it made him so happy that he felt his chest might burst.  

“When you said surprise I thought you were going to send chocolates or perhaps a new quill set.”

Percival gave a soft laugh.

“Are you saying you don’t like the surprise?”

Credence shook his head, still smiling.

“Not at all, but perhaps next time you could give me a better warning.”

“Then it wouldn’t be much of a surprise,” Percival replied.

Credence let go, and with a step back his initial thoughts coming to the forefront of his mind. His smile began to wane.

“Did you come just to surprise me or is there something else?”

Percival’s expression also began to fall, and Credence could feel his heart begin to twist in his chest.

 “There’s a chance that I might leave before your winter break,” stated Percival.

Credence had been doing his best trying not to think of Percival’s eventual departure these last months. He had been failing.

“You came to say goodbye.”

It wasn’t a question.

“I didn’t want to go without talking to you.”

Credence looked down, he didn’t want Percival to remember him crying in the alcove.

“You don’t have a deployment date then?”

“Not yet but it will be soon. I had to make sure to see you before that time comes.”

He wanted to ask all sorts of questions that he knew Percival couldn’t answer. How long would he be gone? Where was he going to be first? Would he come back safe? Did he really have to go?

Percival got down on his knees to get on eye level with him, brushing his bangs to the side so that his hair didn’t quite fall into his eyes. Trying to get Credence to look at him.

“Credence, I can’t express how much I’m truly proud of you. I’m glad that you’ve made such a good friend and that you’re doing so well here at Ilvermorny. If you continue doing what you’re doing, I know I won’t have to worry about you while I’m gone.”

“I don’t know if we’re still friends after today,” he joked, trying not to cry, even as his heart twisted further.  

“It would be useless to say not to worry for me. If there is one thing I could ask, please try to focus on yourself. I know you can handle kids like Wunch. That doesn’t mean that the things that he or others do or say, won’t affect you.”

“I’m doing my best,” began Credence, trying to keep his voice even as he spoke. “To make sure that I’m worthy to be part of the Graves family, and not be any kind of embarrassment.”

Percival’s expression changed, Credence didn’t know what to make of it as his shoulders were gripped tight.

“Listen to me, you don’t have to worry about something like that. You just keep doing what’s best for you Credence, what makes you happy.”

Credence began to cry, he had been trying so hard not to. He wanted to be strong, if not for himself then for Percival. Percival gently brushed his tears away, waiting for Credence to calm down again.

“It seems all I ever do is make you cry.”

Credence shook his head, he didn’t mean to make Percival feel guilty just because he couldn’t keep it together.

“No, it’s me. I just…” Credence floundered, he didn’t know what to say.    

“I promise you Credence, no matter what happens while I’m over there I’ll always come back to you. The next time you cry because of me, I’ll make sure they’re tears of joy.”

Percival smiled, embracing Credence once again.

“Will you make sure to take care of yourself?” asked Percival.

Credence nodded his head as best he could. Even though he couldn’t keep himself from crying, he had to make sure that Percival left without having any reason to worry about him. If it was the only thing he could do so that Percival could focus staying alive while fighting, he would make sure to leave no doubt in his mind.

“I promise that when you come back I’ll be waiting for you. So please, just make sure you come home safe.”

Percival’s grip tightened and for a moment Credence wondered if the hug was so that he could cry freely or for Percival to be able to hide his own face.

Still, their last moments together they both held tightly onto in the ensuing years. Percival kissed Credence’s forehead in goodbye. Credence did his best to commit the action perfectly to memory. If these really were to be his last moments with Percival, he wanted to remember being held so dearly by him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we'll start with Percival thrown into the war and meeting Theseus. Credence will also have to confront certain obstacles both personal and physical. Hopefully any mistakes you've noticed this chapter aren't too big as I don't have a beta and even with how many times I reread it I know there are things I miss.


	4. School & War: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival and Credence are an ocean apart, but must endure new trials. The war for Percival is everything he wished would never happen, while Credence learns new truths and go through pains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, so sorry to take forever. Being hired has taken some time to get use to and this chapter was fighting me every step of the way. Some scenes were taken out, then put back in, then rearranged and then rewritten again. So I hope this 20k chapter has been worth the wait.  
> As a side note the jumps between Credence and Percival's parts are not passing by in the same passage of time. Credence's scenes have larger time gaps as you will hopefully notice while some of Percival's timeline have scenes right after the other. If anyone thinks this is an issue feel free to say how you'd prefer to read it. I have no beta so sometimes I know things could be improved but often can't think how exactly before I put the new chapter up.  
> The two magical creatures used in this chapter I've looked up on pottermore but have changed their purpose for my own benefit.

Hamish Mueller had a lot of ideas about the war, he spoke about it often and was eager to be the first set of wizards to be sent from MACUSA. As it turned out grand ideas mattered little when it was your spell against the enemy and whoever cast it faster was the one who lived. It did resolve in Hamish however, that his aim was to bring about the swiftest end to the war. Perhaps he had a false sense of security, knowing a number of his fellow aurors who also enlisted and even were in his own regiment. They were all great witches and wizards, each talented and people he admired. Yet one by one, what had started out to be almost sixty soldiers in his company had been whittled down to thirty. He took little comfort in knowing that at least not all had left due to death, some reassigned or sent back home because of injury. It had to be better than dying, or at least that’s what he liked to think.

He made his way to relieve Graves, now a corporal, from his watch. He doubted that Graves would listen to him and actually choose to go back to camp and rest. It seemed to be Graves’ private mission to keep watch as much as he could, even when he was told he could stand down he would remain long past his time. There was an ongoing joke among the other soldiers, calling him a watch dog, both due to the shorn haircut he received when he left for war and his constant vigilance. Always ready to attack and defend. Hamish thought that as far as nicknames went, it wasn’t half bad. After all, everyone seemed to constantly remind him of how much of a rookie he still was.

Sure enough as he came close there stood Percival Graves, half hidden by shadows. A type of concealing spell no doubt. Even with his cropped hair, Hamish still couldn't help but find him handsome. He had seen the ring though, and didn't think he was anywhere in Graves' league anyway.

Shaking his head from those thoughts he spoke up.

“I’m supposed to tell you that you can rest now.”

Graves gave him a quick glance of acknowledgement.

“I’m fine where I am.”

Before Vogel had been killed, he remembered his fellow auror say that it was paranoia that kept Graves ever vigilant. It was probably true, war made even the most rational people irrational. He had heard that war could change people, he only hoped that in whatever way it changed Graves that it would not last after the war. He was a good man and it would be a tragedy for such a man to change into anything else.

“Why do you think we’re being called away to Southern HQ?” he asked, trying to break the silence. He could never stand long silences.

Graves took a slow breath, Hamish could see the cold air give shape to it. Perhaps he shouldn’t have asked, maybe the information was privileged. Yet another rookie mistake.

“The Major says that we’re to have a new assignment and we’re to receive the orders from Southern HQ,” answered Graves, surprising Hamish a little.

He nodded his head in understanding. If what he had heard about the owl airforce was true, it was really becoming an issue of sending messages to allies and fellow soldiers. It had to be bad enough that they had to go directly to Southern HQ to safely receive orders. It would only be a days more travel at best til they got there. One day more to learn what was so important that they had to be called from the western front.

“Hey Gr- I mean Corporal Graves,” he began still not use to addressing him by his military rank.

“It’s just the two of us Mueller, Graves is just fine,” he replied with an easy grin.

“Do you think the rumors are true?”

“Which ones, there are so many  that is seems besides war there is nothing else to do for soldiers besides gossip.”

Mueller couldn’t tell if he was being admonished or if Graves was teasing him.

“About the wizard Grindelwald.”

In MACUSA there was little word of Grindelwald but in Europe there were whispers that he was part of the German wizard force. Some said it was little more than propaganda of the enemy forces to think that at any battlefield they may go against the dark wizard. Others say that even if he was not on the battlefield he was training special units of wizards to go out and fight in his stead.

“I think Grindelwald has little interest in the war between countries.”

Hearing Graves say so quelled some of the fear inside. It was already hard fighting other wizards on the battlefield but to go up against such a great dark wizard, how did one have any hope to survive against such a man? Still, he thought looking over at Graves, if great wizards of their own like Percival Graves fought with him then perhaps they did stand a chance.

“Pericval I-”

“Did you hear that?” whispered Graves interrupting him.

Hamish became still, listening to what he only thought was silence. Maybe the noise was only from their encampment, or a stray animal that had come close by in curiosity. Before he could answer he saw Graves’ head tilt ever so slightly. Remaining silent for another moment, he thought he heard a faint sound similar to a _pop_.

Then just as Graves moved his wand to cast a shield, the ground exploded right before them, throwing them back. Percival Graves landed hard on the ground, momentarily disabled. But for Hamish Mueller his head crashed onto a rock, bashing in his skull.

* * *

 

Everything was strange.

Returning to the estate for winter break, Credence could feel Percival’s absence acutely. He wasn’t so young that Mrs. Graves had to stay behind to watch over him anymore. In fact he was no longer forced to remain on the estate for the whole of his breaks, but it was usually in the company of Percival that they would see New York together. Only a handful of times did Credence go to dinners or invitations, the Graves’ wanted to wait just a bit more before proudly showing off the betrothal between their son and him. Also as his magic was more stable, there was little reason for any further vigilance on his power. He had hoped that the Goldsteins would take up his offer to stay on the estate but they declined.

He had continued to write to Percival, even if he were stationed an ocean away. All but one of his letters had been answered. Mr. Graves had been able to tell him of where Percival was to be first stationed, but that was several weeks ago he was bound to move somewhere else as a wizard and a soldier. Even with no replies Credence never became discouraged. After all, Percival was in a war zone, he couldn’t expect him to have the time to write back to all of his letters. If his letters though could give Percival some kind of reprieve from whatever he might be enduring, then he would continue to send them. 

Percival’s absence wasn’t the only thing that made his time at the estate strange. Mr. Graves was more absent than usual, it seemed that with the war he was doing his best to use the Graves family influence in favor of aiding the war effort. It also meant he hosted many events in New York, or helped to host them. Then there was the ever so slight, but noticeable tension he felt from Mrs. Graves. After Credence had been able to finally perform magic, the worry he once held had faded. Her care of him was more than anything he could have dreamt of when he was even younger. Still for all the kindness he did receive from Percival’s mother, he never thought that she cared for him more than that of her son’s betrothed.

All of this left him alone, and with so much time alone he couldn’t help but wander through Percival’s room. Passing in and out as if he was waiting to catch some specter or as if he was the one haunting the room. Peter never said anything and neither did Percival’s parents. He missed him most when it was Christmas. It would be the first one since coming to the estate that Percival would not be there. He would be absent from his father’s side when they did the ceremony. Credence had stayed up much the night before thinking of it. Watching as his candle melted down to the stand before magic caused all the wax to comeback together into the tall figure it had begun as. It wasn't until the third time that he saw the process did his eyes mercifully close into dreamless slumber. In the morning he went to Mr. Graves, gathering his courage to ask him something and not seem to impertinent.

“Mr. Graves,” Credence addressed, hoping to maintain a calm and assertive composure.

Mr. Graves, like his wife had always told Credence to call him whatever he was comfortable with, leaving Credence to still continued to be formal with them.

“Yes, Credence?” he replied while putting on his coat.

“Since Percival is unable to join us this year… What I mean to say is that since I am his betrothed I…. Is it alright if I help perform the ceremony this year?”

Credence did his best to force down his despair at failing to speak properly, looking up with determination at Mr. Graves. Mr. Graves for his part, didn’t react to Credence’s embarrassment, he simply continued wrapping his scarf around before replying.

“Yes, I think it would be best if you take Percival’s place.”

Credence gave a little smile in victory.

For the first time, it was Credence who walked in front with Mr. Graves, footsteps going deep into the snow as they treaded further into the woods. He had always thought it would be with Percival he would first help perform the ceremony with, but alas nothing could be done to change the circumstances. Now it was Mrs. Graves who was the only one to follow behind with the spelled offerings. When they had reached the clearing it was Credence with his magic,who drew the symbol into the earth. He had to pour all of his power into it, so that it would be a stable conduit for what Mr. Graves would push his own power through. He couldn’t fail, he needed to prove himself to the elder Graves. Clenching his first at the memory of Percival’s parting words, even if Percival didn’t think he had to prove himself, the fact remained that he was alone with Mr. and Mrs. Graves and it was still so very important to him that he was accepted by them.

Because it was wandless magic, Credence had to be very careful. He had to use every ounce of concentration for the threat of not using a wand meant that it could overflow, potentially hurting him. Precise control was what was needed and his hands burnt hot, melting away the snow and marking the earth. Like pushing fire through one's hands and trying not to burn them. Taking slow deep breaths he concentrated as he moved carefully across the ground.

Once it was done he felt weakened. It was important to the Graves family having mastery over wandless magic, but even though he had been told he had great reserves of magic he still needed more time to learn to properly control it. He remained standing for the rest of the ceremony, wondering whether Percival could still feel the forest even as he was so far away. The magic that tied the Graves family to this land, how strong was it? He wasn't a Graves but already he felt a deep connection to the land, maybe because of his bond with Percival. Or perhaps in some strange way, the land had accepted Credence as he was bound to Percival.

When they returned inside Credence kept staring at the seat Percival should have been in if he was with them, through out dinner his eyes kept returning to the spot as if he could summon him to be there. His action didn’t go unnoticed by Percival’s parents but they remained silent. They ate the luscious food quietly, hardly speaking. Even when the owl came and left, secured with a new letter from Credence to Percival, the absence of Percival was everywhere.

As the night drew to a close, they all shared gifts, Credence no longer gained a mountain of new things as he was never in need of so much as he once was. He had chosen a new brooch for Mrs. Graves, and a new cigar case for Mr. Graves. Things he knew they would like and use, things he learned to pick out with Percival's aid. When he thought the most polite time he could excuse himself to his room, Mr. Graves surprised him by handing over one more gift that had been hidden. Looking at the script that addressed the present to him he instantly recognized it as Percival’s writing.

“He left it with us before going,” said Mrs. Graves.

Credence held the gift delicately in his hands, heart trembling. Seeing the note that was attached to the description it read,

_**Dearest Credence,** _

_**I’m sorry for not being with you on Christmas but I hope this gift will bring you some comfort while I am away.** _

_**Yours truly,** _

_**Percival** _

He carefully unwrapped the gift, never having the heart to destroy the fine wrapping that always encased them. Inside he found a notebook, smiling upon recognition of it. The last time he went to New York with Percival he had seen it in a window. Percival had explained that it was a private kind of notebook, one whose words wouldn’t be revealed to anyone without the owner’s permission or to said owner. The leather cover felt new under his fingers and when he opened it the page was blank for a moment before words began to appear in Percival’s writing. There was a note written on every page from him Credence realized. How long must it have taken for Percival to do this? How long had he been planning it?

He held the book tightly to his chest, his heart overflowing with happiness. It seemed that in a small way, Percival had managed to still be with him on Christmas.

* * *

 

“Of course you would want him,” sighed Major Santoro, giving Theseus Scamander a withering look.

They were both inside a small office, Major Santoro sat while Theseus stood, the table between them overflowing with maps and intelligence but neither being pertinent to the argument at hand. Even if rank dictated their positions, Theseus would never give sway when he truly wanted something and he really wanted Percival Graves. 

“I was coming to get him before and I’m not leaving without him, nothing has changed,” Theseus replied.

With another exasperated sigh Major Santoro looked down at the orders he had received in regards to Theseus and his new unit, along with the report about Graves.

“Have you considered that he may be damaged after what happened? He probably should be sent back home if nothing else! Do you really want someone like that in your squadron?”

This was why Theseus hated having to explain any decisions to men who only sat on their ass and received their rank because of their family name and not through their own efforts, they always were saying the stupidest things. Like any of them were going to escape this war without being damaged in some way.

“There are few wizards with his skill that I can have transferred as quickly onto my squad,” said Theseus, even though the availability was now more possible since half of Graves’ unit had been wiped out, but saying that would be tactless. “He was able to hunt them down and take care of them on his own, he’s perfect for what I need.”

Major Santoro gently rubbed his temple, unable to talk Theseus out of his decision and given the special authority granted to him there was little else he could do. The argument had dragged on much longer than either wanted and with a war that was consuming the continent, there were other larger issues that had to be dealt with, so Major Santoro would give in. This was not a battle worth winning for him.

“Fine, you are dismissed, Scamander. I hope you know what you’re doing,” Major Santoro said, giving weak wave of his hand for Theseus to leave him alone

Theseus gave a surreptitious grin and a salute as he left the room. He knew where they had put Graves to separate him from the other men, so that prying eyes would leave him alone and he would not be subjected to their scrutiny. Yes, when he heard what had happened and what the man had done he was equal parts impressed and sorry. It was he who had called Graves’ unit down to Southern HQ. Using his influence and the special authority he had with his new squadron, he was able to get them to leave their initial post so that Graves could be brought to him. One way of looking at it meant that it was his fault Graves’ unit was attacked, if he hadn’t called them they would never had crossed paths with the enemy wizards. They wouldn’t have died there. He couldn’t dwell on thoughts like that, every decision he made was a matter of life and death. The future was the only thing he could focus on and what he could do now to shape it.

“Did you hear the took out a whole squadron on his own?! Half dead and he was able to hunt them down like some sort of grim! He looks like one too!” gossiped one of the soldiers standing guard in the tent Theseus knew Graves was in.

“I heard that he tortured them to death, using the Unforgivables. When the other officers finally found him he was surrounded by mutilated bodies,” replied the other soldier.

The two were so immersed in their gossip that they didn’t hear as Theseus approached. Not until he spoke.

“If he used an unforgivable curse there’s no reason the bodies would be mutilated.”

The soldiers jumped back, standing at attention. He gave them a censuring look, making them flush with embarrassment. They were both too loud it would be impossible for Graves not to hear them unless he was asleep and Theseus doubted he was. Entering the tent he found Graves sitting on the side of a cot, not standing even as he took notice of Theseus. The soldiers outside weren’t wrong about his looks. He saw the report, Graves’ unit was half dead with the other half grievously injured. Thought dead himself, Graves when he awoke and on his own, set out and hunted down the wizards who had attacked them. Over the course of the ensuing week he had killed them all. When he was eventually found he was taken down to Southern HQ, refusing to see a healer for his own injuries. When finally forced all he allowed them to do was some superficial healing and wrapping the more serious wounds. Theseus had been reassured that physically Graves would be ready to return to war.

Theseus now sized him up for himself. The man did look more feral, with the terrible haircut like a mangy dog given to him when he was shipped off, along with the uniform that was ruined from his revenge. He really did look less human, something more primal and fierce than whatever he was before. Theseus was use to primal, that’s why he didn’t react even though he was sure Graves expected something akin to shock when seeing him.

“Lieutenant Theseus Scamander,” he began by introducing himself. “I’m leading a squadron, it’s small but that gives it more mobility. Our missions will be more dangerous and the risk of death will be even greater. I want you with me, I could use a man like you.”

Graves didn’t reply straight away, instead he seemed he stared off away from Theseus. Waiting a moment not knowing if he was being ignored if if Graves was thinking it over, he stood in silence. Maybe Percival was wondering why he wasn’t being sent home, or at least reprimanded. The truth of course being that Percival had succeeded in his revenge, if he had failed to kill them all after leaving behind what remained of his unit, he would have been a disgraced soldier, sent home after going AWOL. These were the kinds of things allowed during times of war. Which was coincidentally why Theseus’ group was formed, to do things not normally done.

Theseus saw Percival rub a his thumb over a ring he wore. He hadn’t heard of him being married. It could be a good thing, something that gave a persona reason to live and return home to.

Rising from the cot, Percival saluted him. The look he had first seen had faded into a more neutral expression, one ready to be commanded.

“Corporal Percival Graves, I accept your offer.”

Theseus smiled, he didn’t have any doubts that he’d be rejected.

“No questions? I never thought you’d be so easy,” he said with a teasing tone, hoping that the seemingly hardened brow line would relax some. “If you have any questions now’s the time because we’re going to be heading out before the hour is out.”

“Scamander, the same family that has ties to the Ministry of Magic?”

Theseus gave a sigh.

“That’s what your question is? I thought a Graves from one of the founding Twelve wouldn’t have to ask such a thing.”

Graves didn’t smile but his furrowed brows became a little more relaxed.

“Did you want me to join you, before or after what I did?”

It was good to get this out of the way.

“I was the one who wanted your unit down in southern command, I thought it would be safer if you all came but really it was for me to ask you to join my squadron.”

If there was anything to be said, it was best that Graves get it out now. It would be worse for him to change his mind later. Graves though gave nothing away, only stilling ever so slightly. Theseus wondered if he had just lost him. Then before doubt could begin to seize his thoughts, Graves gave a sigh, standing more resolutely than before.

“What's our first mission?”

This was the kind of man he needed.

* * *

 

It had only been a couple months since Percival left for the war and yet to Credence it felt like an age. In a few days he would return to Ilvermorny and do his best to focus on his studies. For now though, without the distraction of his personal potions project and having finished all other possible work over the summer break, he was left to wonder what Percival might be doing across the sea. Trying to drown himself in different literature, he sat in the library. It was vacant of Mr. Graves who had gone out on some business for the day. Curled in one of the plush chairs he continued to stare at the same page he had been on for the last hour. Maybe if he chose a work of fiction instead of a new education text he might be able to concentrate and not have his mind wander into daydreams that continued to plague him. He sat in the library, As he contemplated getting up to find something new or staying in the chair he was very comfortable in, Mrs. Graves entered, distracting him from his thoughts and causing him to sit up properly in the chair. She gave him a hello, surprisingly not scolding him for how he had been sitting in the chair. He watched her as she opened her husbands desk, looking for something amongst the multitudes of papers he had not so well organized inside. 

She had once told him if he was ever uncomfortable or needed help of any kind, he was always welcome to go to her. Yet their relationship had never become as close to that of a parent and child. He had never said a word about it though. Now with these thoughts swirling in his head, questions he had kept down seemed to bubble to the forefront of his mind. Just as she was about to leave after finding the papers she wanted, he found his curiosity getting the better of him. Noticing the look that she had always in his presence, he surprised them both by asking why.

“Is there something I’ve done wrong?” he asked, regretting the words instantly.

Mrs. Graves stopped walking immediately and for once Credence could tell that she was honestly shocked. Not so much in her expression but by the way her body stilled and pause in responding.

“Not at all,” she answered simply, turning to face him and give what she thought were probably reassuring word. 

It all fell flat to him and he couldn't help but think that he was being lied to. Biting his lower lip, he hesitated. He had already asked one question what would be the harm in another?

“There is something that I wish to speak to you, I hope that it doesn’t sound ungrateful because I assure you I’m not.”

Mrs. Graves watched him with her steady gaze. Stepping further into the room and closer to him.

“Of course Credence, I’ve never thought of you as once being ungrateful.”

He wondered if that was her way of saying she always thought him as polite or just incapable of being ungrateful. Perhaps the two were the same thing.

“You’ve been looking at me differently. Almost like when I first came to stay but not quite the same as back then either.” Mrs. Graves remained unmoved, prompting Credence further. “Does it… does it have anything to do with why you brought me here to live?” He had never dared to ask before. Knowing even then that the simple explanation he was given when he first arrived was not enough for him to remain and be engaged to their son. There had to be something more. These doubts and questions had always been inside but never spoken because he feared that once voiced, a delicate balance he had found in the new life with the Graves family might be shattered. The role they wanted him to play hinging on his quiet complacency and the possiblity of drawing ire from those he depended on being too much of a threat that had always remained silent. "The promise between the Fontaine and the Graves family, there was more to it than a simple agreement. Or else you and Mr. Graves wouldn’t have been so desperate as to use your influence and power to find me. Someone who was lost to even MACUSA.”

Credence for once held her unwavering gaze. He needed to know, he deserved the truth.

If it was the courage he showed or if she was simply tired of withholding from him, Credence didn’t know why she answered but once she started the truth poured out of her.

“You’re right, and you're old enough to know,” she began. “The agreement with the Fontaines at the time having gone unfulfilled had twisted and become a curse on both families. Your ancestors already small in number, succumbed to near extinction much faster than those of the Graves bloodline. It is the reason for the short lives of your mother, and her mother, and so on. It’s the reason Percival’s uncle had an early death, and why his grandfather wasn’t present for his birth. All due to this curse.”

Credence’s eyes widened with the realization of what she was saying.

“So you thought by finding the last member of the Fontaine family and fulfilling the promise from before, you could save Percival’s life.”

She gave a sigh that sounded more like a scoff, it was so unusual to hear coming from her.

“I was hoping that it would be you that would save his life, once you were engaged.”

Credence gripped the book tightly in his lap. She was hoping? Then she wasn’t sure Percival was free of the curse.

“You think he’ll die in the war.”

It wasn’t a question.

She looked away, perhaps to compose herself.

“I think, that there’s a chance even with your betrothal, it is not enough to save him. But now it is too late, it can’t be broken. So you see Credence, all my plans rest on you.”

He understood. Credence was an investment. Yet strangely, he sympathized with Mrs. Graves, finding no blame for her action or behavior towards him. She had only done what she thought was necessary to save Percival, she did what any mother would do to save her son. Who could say if Percival did die in the war if it would be Credence’s fault for not having enough Fontaine blood. The risk of death already without a potential curse would be high. It was then for the first time that Credence felt he really began to understand Mrs. Graves, her actions and attitude toward him, always cautious. She was in fact afraid.

“You’re wrong,” said Credence.

She looked back at him, brows furrowed at his words.

“What did you say?”

It wasn’t anger that he felt, at least not toward Mrs. Graves. The hot emotion rising in him though, he had to contradict her words. No way would Percival die.

“Percival will return alive, of that I am certain.”

“How can you be so sure?” she asked, not in a mean spirited way but her tone sounded unsure as if she really wanted to know why Credence thought this.

“Before he left, Percival promised he would come back to me. He’s not once ever broken a promise. So no matter what he might be enduring, I know he’ll return," he spoke every word with conviction. 

Credence found himself standing, his earnest expression holding firm to Mrs. Graves. As if he could so easily persuade her with his words.

“He’s in a war, Credence. You’ll learn that not all promises can be kept,” she said, an attempt to show Credence that his expectations should not be so high. 

Holding out his hand, he showed the ring he received from Percival.

“This is the symbol of our promise to each other.” Placing his hand over his heart, he continued. “As long as I have this, I know he’s alive. Even an ocean away I can still feel him. You should have more faith in your son.”

They stared at each other for a long moment, Credence with his piercing gaze and Mrs. Graves with her questioning one. Eventually she shook her head, not smiling but her expression was close to one of amusement.

“Perhaps you’re right. Either way, what’s done is done. There's nothing further I can do to change either of your futures.”

Peter entered the room, diffusing the tension with asking if Credence would like any more tea. Having the flood of bravado pass, Credence picked up the book that had fallen from his lap and returned to his seat. Mrs. Graves for her part chose to settle down in her husband's chair to take care of business. Neither spoke again for the rest of the night.

Credence would continue to look at her, never catching her gaze but with one thought in his mind. Curse or no curse, Percival would defeat anything if it meant keeping his word. Of that he was certain.

* * *

 

“I told you this was a bad idea!” yelled Percival as he deflected another spell.

“That’s why you volunteered wasn’t it?” Theseus yelled back, throwing a stunning spell at a couple of their assailants before having to block another spell.

The two men were back to back, the enemy closing in on them as they had first tried to run. The mission had been to find a source of theirs in a village who had valuable information of an upcoming assault. However the village the source was in had been recently taken by enemy forces and the possibility of them being found out was very high. So of course Theseus had the brilliant idea of using polyjuice to disguise themselves as the enemy and sneak inside to smuggle out their spy. The only issues being that the little polyjuice they had left would at best last an hour. Theseus had complete confidence in his plan, Percival had complete confidence that something would come along to make everything more complicated than it already was. Of course he volunteered to be the one to sneak into the village and of course it turned out their spy had been discovered and enemy wizards were lying in wait to ambush them. It was the enemy’s mistake though to have only two wizards lie in wait.

They had been forced out onto the street as the house they were in had been more or less demolished in the ensuing battle, the two were quickly in a fight with the occupying forces. Percival had thought he was reckless but next to his Theseus it was like comparing a fire from a candle to the sun.

Percival forced the cobblestone street to be torn up, chunks of the ground flying back at their assailants buying a little more time.

“If we can’t finish this fast we’re going to die,” Percival huffed, being pushed back from another near blow.

“They wouldn’t kill us,” Theseus tried to say reassuringly.

“Oh no of course not! Just capture, torture, and then probably kill us,” he threw back sarcastically.

“That’s the spirit!” Theseus laughed.

Apparating would do no good, they’d be pursued regardless.

It seemed that all enemy forces within the village had surrounded them. Now only able to keep up a barrier as they held out.

“Percival, if I-“ Theseus began before being promptly cut off.

“If you even suggest of me leaving you behind then you better not say another word. Didn’t I say I volunteered to make sure you didn’t die?”

Theseus couldn’t help but grin.

“I was just going to say that if I ever suggest polyjuice again, please punch me.”

If they were so bent on concentrating to keep their barriers up Percival would have laughed.

Then as they began to reach their breaking point a new explosion could be heard, but it wasn’t directed at them.

“They sure took their time,” Theseus sighed in relief.

The enemy was confused, they hadn’t been expecting an outside attack to occur. Too taken by the sudden insurgents in the village to properly defend the perimeter. The enemy wizards began to divert their attention away, defending themselves from the rear after being caught unaware. Theseus’ idea of drawing the other soldiers in so that they would be caught unaware when their allies attacked from the back, was as risky as it was necessary. Another scheme that turned out to be in their favor. This now disorganized enemy were quickly taken out. As the dust began to settle, Theseus looked over at him victorious. It was that smile that could charm even the most cynical of soldiers into following along with any crazy scheme. Perhaps that’s why Percival continued to stay by his side, no matter what danger they might face or what new plan Theseus concocted to achieve their goals.

Once the village was retaken and the spy safe within their custody, they learned where the next oncoming attack would be.

“We’ll never make it in time,” said Nightray, the only member of their squad with any medical knowledge.

They were all huddled inside one room within the village, looking at the map and the letter the spy had intercepted for them. The letter revealed that in two days, an encampment would have a surprise attack. There was not time to let them retreat and avoid it.  The enemy would be one of the more elite units of enemy wizards, meant to attack larger no-maj units and expertly take on wizard squadrons. In short, the encampment had no chance of survival if they didn’t intervene. The only way they would learn of the attack in time is if they went themselves.

The issue that now remained was that the fastest way to get to them was to cut through the forest that neighbored the village, one that according to all the villagers, none made it out alive. The local wizards attested to it’s magical nature, saying that very hostile creatures resided within it. But it would take too long if they tried to go around the village.

“We couldn’t even get an owl to them if we wanted to. The aviary service has taken a hard hit and anything sent will just be intercepted and killed,” said Percival, agreeing with Nightray.

Theseus remained silent, staring at the map as if he could will the forest away. Percival knew many different types of magic but being able to completely get rid of such a forest was something beyond anyone’s present limits. Burning it to the ground was outside the question and flying over it would be impossible too.

“So what would you have me say? We deal with the aftermath of the attack? Avenge them once they’re all dead? That’s not good enough!” yelled Theseus banging his fist against the table.

The others didn't flinch at their commanders outrage, but it was Percival who placed his hand on Theseus’ arm, holding fast until Theseus looked up at him.

“Then what would you have us do? You know whatever plan you make we’ll get it done. But unless you know another way then going through the forest that will get us there in time then we will have to settle for avenging our fallen comrades.”

Percival hardly believed in his own words. Truly he agreed with Theseus, that it wasn’t good enough. Yet of the two of them one had to stick closer to reality. Percival never knew quite when he took the role of being the rational side to their commander, he half wanted to laugh at the notion because of all the times he would still go along with whatever new plan Theseus would come up with. Theseus being too frustrated and having no idea to give any kind of direction to his men said they would have a short rest. Knowing there was no other course Percival thought that Theseus was just taking the time to accept this small defeat.

He meant to follow Theseus to whatever corner he was going to rest in and try to make him see that this was the only unfortunate outcome but instead he found himself walking on the outskirts of the village he came to the forest. He stared into it, even with the sun shining the forest look unnaturally dark. If it was as the rumors said then there might be a chance. It would be the only chance they had if they wanted to save those men. He ran his thumb over his ring, as he stared into the darkness. Whenever he knew his next step would bring him close to death he thought of Credence, he had to be absolutely resolved that whatever decision he made he could come out the other end still alive. Was this risk worth taking? He stood another moment before taking a deep breath as he entered the forest.

Nightray who had also been surveying the perimeter, spotted Percival from afar. He tried calling out to him but he couldn’t tell if Percival didn’t hear him or if he was being ignored. When he saw Percival start going into the forest he tried to stop him, running towards him but it was too late. By the time he reached the point Percival had entered, the man was nowhere to be seen. Even on the outskirts of the forest it felt like he was being pushed away from it. Something twisting inside of him by being so close, he couldn't even bare to try to step inside to find Percival. Nightray instead tried to call for him again and again but with no reply. Running back into the village he needed to find Theseus and tell him that Percival had in essence disappeared into the forest.

Percival thought that the forest reminded him a lot of the one back home. Not so much in the trees or vegetation but the air and aura it had. If they were truly the same that meant the creatures that lived here were the same kind, that it was the fae who controlled it. He didn’t have to go very far before he was met with those he sought.

“You were warned but you came anyway,” said a whisper in the winds.

Percival looked from side to side, to see where they were before there stood three of the fae before him.

They looked so similar to the ones back home, but just different enough to give away that they belonged to a different court. A more dangerous one to bargain with.

“I’ve come to ask for a favor,” Percival said, voice unwavering.

“Wizards are all the same, you want more magic, you want destruction, you want to spread the chaos of the humans who you aid," the one standing closest to him spoke, with a _tsk_ to their voice

“I’ve come to these lands in hope of putting an end to it. The war that is ravaging this continent, I’m trying to help finish it as fast as possible and I need your permission for my squad to go safely through your forest,” he said, knowing even as he spoke that the fae before him didn't care.

They came closer, taking a threatening step towards him. Percival taking the knife he carried with him since joining the war, brought it out. The fae paused, glaring at him but it was no threat. Instead Percival brought it to his palm, quickly cutting across it. The second took in a deep breath, smelling his blood in the air.

“You.. you have wild blood in your veins. Less human than the others who have come to plead for their lives before you. Did you think it would save you now?” hissed the second fae.

“I won’t die in this land, I am a Graves, and the blood in my veins ties me to the land across the sea.”

Percival’s cut hand was balled tightly into a fist, forcing the blood to coat his hand until it began leaking between his fingers. For whatever wild blood there was and the connection he had to the fae back home, there was one way his father taught him to invoke a favor.

The symbol they drew on the ground for the offering back home, he drew on the back of his hand with his bloodied fingers. There was magic and then blood magic, of the two possibilities it was always more powerful and dangerous. This was the protection he had from their ties with the fae back home, from the ones that came with his family when they crossed the ocean centuries ago, with the blood he shared with them. Last time he had a precious item to trade with the fae, this time all he had was himself and the promise of the Graves family to always return to the forest that they belonged to.

The third fae who had remained silent during the encounter, now approached him, taking the bloodied hand, they brought it up, inspecting his ring. Blowing upon it, the ring glowed brightly. The fae looked back up at him, dropping the bloodied hand before speaking.

“Your men may pass only once through the forest. If they turn around or try to enter once they leave, they will never draw another breath in this world again.”

Percival nodded his head in understanding and in the next instant they were gone.

When he reemerged from the forest, he was immediately met by Theseus and Nightray. Theseus came forward, anger clear in his face

“What in Merlin’s name did you think you were doing! If not for Nightray we would have no idea where you disappeared to! What if you-”

“We can go through the forest,” Percival interrupted him, not wanting to be scolded any further when time was short.

Theseus seemed like he wanted to rail against Percival more, but his interest for what he had to say far outweighed his current anger.

“What do you mean?”

“You wanted to find a way to make it in time, and I got it done. But once we go inside we can’t turn back and when we make it out we can’t re-enter. That is the agreement.”

Theseus grabbed Percival on his shoulder, a tense moment before he gave a wide grin. It provoked a similar smile from Percival, the only reaction he was unable to completely suppress.

“Then we hardly have any time to waste!”

* * *

 “I hear the war will be over soon.”

A statement Credence had been hearing a lot since returning to Ilvermorny, but even as MACUSA had sent soldiers and America had gotten involved with hopes to end the war faster, there was no clear sign of anything coming to an end. Yet everyday someone else would say the same thing. He feared the truth would be that it would never end.

“Are you thinking about joining the quidditch team?” Queenie suddenly asked.

The question did its job in pulling him from his thoughts.

“What? No. It’s too late to even try out,” he replied confused.

She shrugged her shoulders as if that was hardly an issue.

“If you practice over the break and try out next year I’m sure you’ll make it. That’s if you commit to the idea now.”

He laughed, shaking his head at her suggestion.

“How about this, if you decide to try out I’ll do it too. We could practice together. Who know, maybe we’ll be the rookie stars of the Pukwudgie quidditch team.”

She gave an expression that clearly read ‘not a chance’ and Credence couldn’t help but smile at it.

“I like flying as much as the next witch but I’ll remain cheering from the stands. I’d be happy to cheer you on though.”

She just never gave up. Before they could tease each other any further, Wunch and his group passed them by. Since the start of the new year the rumors and talk about Credence had all but stopped. He was relieved that the other students moved on, realizing the matter was blown out of proportion in comparison to how long the gossip lasted. What would the populace have done if they had also learned of his engagement? Either way he found it suspicious that Wunch had been noticeably quiet too. It made Credence feel uneasy.

He carefully watched the group go by, waiting for them to try anything. Once they passed he found that Queenie was giving him a curious look.

“I’d thought you’d be happy that they’re leaving you alone.”

“Just because they’re not doing anything right now doesn’t mean Wunch is just going to leave me alone forever.”

“You don’t think you’re being a little paranoid? Maybe Wunch has finally grown up some and realized it was pointless in all his efforts against you.”

Credence fixed her with an unamused look.

“You can’t tell me as a leglimens that he doesn’t still hate me. Just because I’m paranoid doesn’t mean I’m not right.”

Queenie had no argument against that.

As the owls came in, Credence eagerly awaited to see if there was anything for him. It was the usual time he’d receive a letter from Mrs. Graves, they were always polite and asking how he was doing and if he needed anything. But since the revelation over break he had begun to doubt the relationship more than ever.

To his surprise though, there were two letters, the first in the pristine envelope he was use to from Mrs. Graves but the second was more battered. He could feel his heart begin to beat faster in his chest upon seeing it. He looked at Queenie and then back down to the letter, wasting no time in opening it. Sure enough it was the first letter he’d received in months from Percival.

He left the dining room, needing to find a private place as fast as possible to read the letter properly. He nearly knocked over another student in his rush to find a private alcove, throwing over his shoulder a quick apology as he ran. When he had finally found the nearest alcove he quickly read through the letter. It wasn’t very long but Credence was too happy in the moment at finally receiving something from him.

**_Dearest Credence,_ **

**_I have been stationed with a new unit, whose tasks I’m unable to talk about while the war continues on. Under a new command of  Theseus Scamander, who is certainly an interesting man and now having met with him in person I think that you’d find him interesting as well. I can’t speak much on what else I’ve been up to but I assure you that we’re doing our best to put an end to this wretched war as fast as possible. I’m sorry for not having written more but we are constantly on the move which has made it much harder to receive any personal letters too. I hope that you’re time back at school has gone well and I’m sure you’re working hard as ever. Hopefully I’ll be able to write to you again soon and maybe the damn owl service over here will finally give to me the letters you’ve been sending in a not so much delayed fashion._ **

**_I am alive and will return home to you, hopefully before the year is over._ **

**_Yours truly,_ **

**_Percival_ **

He reread it over and over again. Finally clutching it to his chest as if bringing Percival’s words close made him all the more nearer somehow.

Then as several moments passed, a new worry began to grow in the back of his mind. What kind of unit did Percival join that he had to be discreet in his letters? Scamander, the name sounded familiar for some reason.

Credence wasn’t afraid of Percival dying, but there were some things worse than death.

* * *

 

The forest in the end seemed to be having a strange effect on Percival’s fellow soldiers. Theseus and him lead the unit, but as they went deeper in he noticed that the others were starting to slow, drawing their wand out at any sign of movement whether real or imagined. How did these men who would face war head on, begin to so visibly fear the forest they were traveling through.

“Why is this air so heavy? It’s suffocating,” complained Cunningham.

“I feel like we’re being watched,” Guthrie hissed, looking side to side, wand held tightly in his hand.

“It’s because you are. The forest is old and the creatures with it, they’ll both be here longer after we’re gone from this world,” said Theseus.

He looked at Percival, the only one who was able to keep pace with him.

“Do you want to know how you got them to let us pass?” he asked Percival.

“Like calls to like,” Percival answered, trying to hide his grin.

“Are you saying you’re part monster?” called out Nightray, who was arguably doing the best of the stragglers.

“I’d believe it,” said Cunningham, causing him and the rest of the men to laugh.

“Some of the oldest wizarding families have blood ties to magical creatures. In the Scamander family, we’re said to have lamia blood,” said Theseus.

“What’s a lamia?” whispered Cunningham to Nightray.

“A kind of half monstrous snake- half human, did you never pay attention in school?” teased Nightray.

The conversation died down, the men concentrating on moving along and not losing their minds. Percival didn’t think that the forest would have such an effect, maybe because he grew up with such a forest. He now knew why the fae said that if they turned back they would never make it, this forest with its shifting shadows and many eyes, this was not a place normal wizards could go through. Maybe it was some kind of test by them.

“What the fuck was that?!” yelled Alden, wand raised and spell at the tip of tongue, ready to attack.

Percival quickly moved toward him, grabbing hold of his wand arm and forcing it down.

“Get a hold of yourself! If you destroy anything while you’re in here I can’t guarantee your safety. Just keep moving and you’ll be left alone,” ordered Percival.

Alden seemed to calm down enough that Percival was comfortable to return to the front of their group. Theseus called out to the men, telling them to keep their wits about them. They couldn’t lose time just because they were jumping at shadows.

“Do you believe it?” asked Percival after another stretch of silence.

“What? About before, that you’re part monster? Don’t mind what the others say, they’re-”

“That your family has lamia blood,” interrupted Percival.

Theseus gave a short laugh.

“Oh that! Absolutely. You’ll find no better proof than my brother.”

Percival had heard snippets of the younger Scamander but not much else.

“What about him?”

“You can see it in his eye, his connections with creatures is uncanny. He gets along with them much better than other wizards to be quite honest.” Then a strange look came over Theseus. “If you ever met him you’d know he wasn’t just human.”

Percival wondered if that’s what the other men might think of him. The war had brought out the wild blood in his veins and with every action and thought consumed with achieving the end of the war, would only the half that was monster make it through to the end?

“Stop it,” said Theseus.

“What?”

“You’re worrying about what happens after the war. Every time you make that face, it’s because that’s what you’re thinking.”

“I didn’t know I had an exact expression for that.”

Theseus shrugged his shoulders. It worked though, Percival drew his thoughts only to making sure that they got out of the damned forest, not anything further.

\--

They had made it out of the forest in time. If only to be able to prepare the camp for the ensuing fight. In an ideal world they would have had time to rest after the ordeal in the forest, but no sooner did they get the camp to prepare for fighting, that they were attacked. Actually in an ideal world there wouldn’t have been any fighting to begin with.

His unit kept moving, giving aid to whichever flank needed it the most. The relentless bombardment was barely held back from being disastrous. If anything, Percival was surprised that there had not been as many wizards in the enemy’s unit. Though the ones that were a part of it were a pain in the ass. These had to be the same kind of wizards that had taken out his own unit, the insignia on their uniforms must be to a special class, similar to his own.

Theseus was in the front and center of the action, Percival at his side. Moving in sync with each other, for every shield thrown up the other went on the offensive, and when an opening was had they both went in for the kill. Percival took the lead, slowly moving his wand in an upward motion lightning coming out as it razed the earth before him. Theseus then came forward wand held high as he sent a blast really knocking the enemy off their feet. Percival was tired, the sweat dripping down his face despite the brisk air was a reminder of the toll the battle was taking. It was coming to an end soon, the enemy forces were dwindling.

There were two distinct shouts that were being chorused. The first saying that the enemy in a last resort had deployed gas. Theseus went ahead, and just as Percival was about to follow he could hear the second cry saying that aid was needed on the far side of the encampment. He was sure that Theseus could better help with the gas, he chose to recklessly going without any aid. Apparating quickly to the other side of the camp, he arrived to find three wizards, picking off retreating soldiers. They must have lured them out and now realizing that the enemy was not no-majs, began to retreat. Providing cover for them, he knew he had to keep the enemy at bay. Maybe if he hadn’t been so tired he could have come up with a different plan, maybe if he hadn’t fought for as long as he had then he would have tried calling for aid instead of taking on three enemy wizards alone.

Focusing solely on defense he continued to move around the enemy, slowly falling back to the forest. The enemy continued their pursuit, matching step for step until they came to edge and when Percival entered, so did they.

The very air changed once he crossed the threshold of the forest, yet that did nothing for the enemy’s attack.

One of the wizards lashed at a tree but the groan it gave was unnatural and unnerved all of them. A small pause in the flow of everyones attack gave Percival the opening he needed in disarming one of the wizards before throwing him back. The other though, unable to hit him made the ground before him blow up like a bomb, clouding their vision of each other and haphazardly casting a spell to harm Percival. The brunt of the action was missed but Percival once again was thrown back against a tree. Knocking him out.

“Now we got him,” were the last words he heard before darkness, before screams.

* * *

 

Credence stood wide eyed, mouth agape, and absolutely speechless with the invitation he held within his hand.

“Congratulations Mr. Fontaine, of all the proposals I received, yours was the one I happily recommended to the society and now I’m happy to take you with me to conference next month,” said Professor Dufresne.

The invitation was to the Society of Innovative and Proficient Potioneers, or more commonly called SIPPs. Professor Dufresne was a member of the society and every year would hold something akin to a theory competition. Usually the older students had the best chances with seventh and sixth year students getting the invitation but now it came to Credence. Once invited they can go to the annual conference where many new potions and the like were showcased and shared. Revolutionary potions for healers have been revealed there, fruits of certain wizards years of labor and tinkering had been shared for many others. It held important and genius potioneers from all over the world and it would be a wealth of knowledge and connection that Credence had dreamed of making on his own.

“I’m sure if he was not too overwhelmed with happiness and honored by such an invitation, he would express his gratitude,” said Queenie, speaking for Credence.

He had labored over his writing, consulted at least two dozen different texts, and did minor experiments all throughout the last semester and summer before submitting his paper to Professor Dufresne. He had hoped it would be good enough to compete with the older students, he had hoped that when he was rejected he could learn from his failure on what he should focus on next time to have a better chance at being picked next year. When he wrote back home he would have to write to Peter, thanking him for his tireless lessons of the plants he had meticulously cared for. A new use for the Nyxfir plant, known for its very pretty but very poisonous and overall useless flower, but instead of trying to use the petals he proposed using the stem and leaves A less concentrated version of the poison it held, with a combination of a few choice other materials, could instead make a potential but potent opioid.

His minor experiments were all done using plants in the same family of the Nyxfir, all much less poisonous but were able to give him enough confidence to propose such a theory. Now all of it was proven to be worth it.

“I really am honored Professor, thank you,” Credence said, once he found the words to speak again.

Professor Defresne smiled down at him before turning their attention on the rest of the class.

“While it was Mr. Fontaine who succeeded this year, that is not to say that the others who gave proposals should not be happy with their effort. There were many worthy competitors and I encourage those in this room to try again next year.”

Credence dutifully paid attention to the rest of potions class, but part of his mind was in such a state of pride. He would be one of the youngest of Professor Dufresne’s students to ever be invited to the potions conference.

When class was over, Credence stayed behind for just a moment. Professor Dufresne explained of the expectations for the next month, that he was still to keep up with work in class despite being given this recognition.

Queenie was waiting for him, he found her being chatted to by two other boys. It wasn’t unusual it seemed that more of the other students began paying attention to her. Credence’s presence seemed to make them disperse though.

“So it seems that to the many benefits to being your friend is that one day I can claim to having been very good friends with the great potioneer Credence Fontaine when he was just a young boy in Ilvermorny!” she said cheerfully, grabbing hold of his arm while they walked.

“We’ll always be friends, whose to say that I won’t be the one gloating how I was friends ever since Queenie Goldstein was a young girl in Ilvermorny? I might just be married to fame, nothing more.” he added despondently.

Letting go of his arm, she turned to stop Credence from walking.  

“Are you saying that the Credence who worked his ass off to get invited to that great potioneers conference would so easily set aside any and all ambitions to just be a little house husband?”

“No that wasn’t what I was-”

She gave a _tsk_ of disapproval.

“Really Credence, sometimes you gotta give yourself more credit.”

He wanted to argue with Queenie but instead, giving a sigh he knew she was right.

“It’s a work in progress okay, that’s why having a friend like you is the best thing for a person like me.”

Queenie laughed, giving her brilliant smile that always put him at ease and others a little more in love with her. Perhaps if Credence hadn’t been engaged to Percival and not known him before Ilvermorny he would have something more than a crush on her.

As they continued their way back to being arm and arm with each other, they passed by Wunch and his friends, but Credence didn’t pay any mind to them. For once allowing his paranoia to fade, and choosing to enjoy the present without any fear of someone tainting it.

He didn’t notice the look Wunch gave him once they walked away, he didn’t notice the clenched fist. No, Credence didn’t notice the look on his face, if he had then maybe he would have had a at least one clue of what was going to happen.

* * *

 

Theseus moved frantically trying to find Percival. He had disappeared once again. When he had first gone to aid the soldiers being assaulted by the chemical attack he thought Percival was right behind him. It wasn't until he arrived to see all the soldiers falling down, inhaling their death that he saw he was alone. Making a makeshift mask with a spelled piece of cloth he went into the fumes, pulling out as many soldiers as he could. When he couldn't find anymore he began dispersing the gas casting a strong gust of wind to blow it away from the encampment, the wind blowing harshly as he made sure it would not make its way toward his fellow soldiers again. Once the field was clear he went back out, finding any soldier he could to get medical aid.

They had won the battle and yet, now…

Frantically going around the perimeter, looking for some sign of where Percival had run off to. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. After the battle they were going to rest, revel in the fact they made it on time. Now he feared the worst, could Percival have been captured? Could he be lying mortally wounded somewhere? Perhaps he should have brought Nightray as he was the only one with any medical knowledge.

Wandering along until he came close to the forest they had barely made it out of, he saw two figures. On the ground was a man while next to him was a black dog. A sickening feeling began to rise inside of him, rushing forward he knew it was Percival lying on the ground. The dog watched him unmoving, it's gaze too intelligent, the creature was unnatural. Theseus dropped to his knees, grabbing hold of Percival to check if he was still alive. There was an obvious head wound with the blood having already dried around it, but at least he could feel the shallow breaths that Percival was making. The dog came closer, Theseus drawing his wand against the creature. It didn’t seem to care for Theseus' threatening stance, only giving him a cursory glance before moving to Percival. The creature gently nudged Percival's head all the while Theseus kept a watchful eye but much to his amazement Percival began to wake up. Slowly opening his eyes, Percival first saw the dog and then with much confusion Theseus above him.

“The..seus?” he slurred, still highly disoriented.

“You fool, you had me worried,” said Theseus, trying hard to be angry but was overwhelmed with relief.

The dog took its leave, trodding back into the forest disappearing completely from sight. Percival watched it go, giving a quizzical look as the dog vanished.

“Is it over?” asked Percival.

Theseus nodded his head. Laying Percival’s head on his lap, he sent off his patronus to go find Nightray, not wanting to move Percival until he was sure that he was fine to do so.

“You really had me worried,” Theseus said, trying to see if he could gauge the gravity of Percival’s wound.

“This isn’t the worse thing we’ve done in the last two days. The village infiltration was by far worse.”

“We had a better plan for that, but less men,” said Theseus, rebutting his statement.

“Better? If you think that plan was better than maybe you should have Nightray look at your head and not mine.”

They both fell into light laughter. It was good to see Percival smile after the battle, it felt like the war hadn’t completely ruined everything that was good in the world. Theseus looked down at him, even after these many months together, it seemed that the flood of warmth in his heart would always feel the same whenever he saw him smile. He didn’t even notice that he was leaning down, not until their faces were inches apart and just as he was about to bridge the gap, Nightray could be heard calling to them. Quickly sitting up straight, Theseus called him over to them. Trying hard to not let his face turn red. He glanced back down at Percival whose expression was strangely blank, but he noticed that Percival’s right fingers were laid over the ring he wore.

Theseus tried not to dwell on it, allowing Nightray to inspect Percival while he chose to stand up. He needed to concentrate what was going to happen next, not about the underwhelming reaction from Percival. Not at all.

 

* * *

Credence slowly came back to consciousness. He felt cold, and the ground was moving, or to be more correct he was being pulled across the ground. Soon realizing he was being dragged, he tried to move but quickly found that he was completely bound. He was being pulled by his legs, the rope wrapped around them was where he was being lead by. His arms were tight to his side.

“Hey Edgar, he’s awake,” said Finch.

Credence’s head felt like it had been split open. Trying hard to remember what had happened before this, only small scraps came back. He was going back to his room, it was after dinner and then… and then… nothing. Of course it had to be Wunch and his friends behind this. Whatever the hell this was.

“That was faster than expected,” said Wunch.

They all stopped, Credence’s legs were dropped onto the ground with a loud thump. Looking around despite being disoriented he was able to make out that they were in the forest.

“Where are we?”” asked Credence, he meant to add ‘going’ but his tongue felt heavy in his mouth.

“I really did mean for you to sleep longer, I guess that it won’t matter either way.”

Wunch nodded back to Finch who once again picked up the rope binding his legs and began to drag him again. Moving his head as best he could, Credence tried to see how many of Wunch’s posse was there and was surprised to see only Finch and Holden with him. Did they not have the stomach for whatever plan Wunch had?

“You’re really quiet, I thought you’d be begging or asking questions,” said Wunch, with perhaps a hint of annoyance in his voice.

For Credence there was no use in begging or asking questions. Memories that he had buried came to the forefront. Cruelty for the sake of one’s own vindication, he was all too familiar with it and no amount of begging would change their mind. Wunch sent a stinging hex his way, retaliation for his non-reaction. Credence gave a hiss in pain but otherwise remained silent. His body dragging over rocks and twigs that he could feel prick and bruise him, his hands that had been tied to his side also being cut open. All things considered, this wasn’t the worse thing he had to ever endure.

“We’ve gone far enough,” said Wunch, halting his cronies.

With Credence left on the ground a moment, Wunch came to stand over him. Disdain clear on his face.

“Not going to ask at all? Aren’t you even a little curious about what we’re going to do to you?”

They wouldn’t kill him, Credence surmised. Wunch might abandon him in the forest, perhaps even naked and defenseless for the sake of humiliation but killing him would be out of the question. This, whatever this was, could be reasoned as a prank gone too far. Death though, Wunch didn’t have the balls.

Wunch became angry seeing Credence keep quiet, Finch stopped a moment, turning to kick Credence in the gut.

"He's talking to you freak!" yelled Finch, all the while Wunch smiled down at him, happy to have finally gotten a reaction.

“Not so stoic now!” Wunch sneered as Finch continued to kick him.

“I don’t need to ask,” said Credence, causing Finch to still for just a moment at Wunch's command.

“What?”

“You kept asking me why I’m not asking you what you’re doing. It’s because I know what you’re doing. Maybe not the fine details but that’s not important, I know everything I need to.”

“Yeah, like what?” asked Finch.

“You’re leaving me out here to humiliate me. You’re doing this because you’re jealous. Everything else is just details.”

Wunch, hands balling up into fists and with renewed vigor began to kick Credence. Again and again.

“Not so great now! Fontaine who can’t even protect himself! If only you weren’t supported by the Graves family, then no one would pay any attention to you. Then I would be the one recognized, it would be me!”

Under the wrath of Wunch and his friends, unpleasant memories began to return to the forefront of his mind. But unlike the times he was subjected to Mary Lou's punishments, he looked at Wunch the entire time. Back then when he was regularly subjected to pain he would close his eyes and imagine he was anywhere else, that maybe someone would save him. There was no one coming now, but Wunch’s attacks where a pale shade to Mary Lou’s regular assault.

Finally stopping Wunch took a step back, breathing heavily.

“You’re not scared but you should be.”

Wunch got Finch to pull Credence to sit upright against a nearby tree. The pain in his abdomen was only exacerbated by the forced movement.

“I’m going to tell you why you should be scared. You know about doxy’s right? Well if you remember they don’t like to kill their prey, they’ll bite you all over but they won’t kill you. They prefer to lay their eggs inside their victims and within a week, boom. A hundred doxy’s come bursting out from the skin. It’s a real pain to get the eggs removed before they hatch, too if you're lucky enough to get them all out in time.”

Of course Credence knew about doxys, their favorite food was Nyxfir, whatever the doxys were made of they were able to combat the poisonous petals which made eating doxys all the more unlikely. He was beginning to get a better picture, Wunch would make it seem that after curfew Credence had gone out to look for Nyxfirs and in that attempt was attacked by doxys. What poor decisions.

“It’ll look like you were a bit too zealous in your research. Who will believe any other version?”

It would be a scandal, something that would follow him around even if he were cleared.  

Credence laid his head back, seeing the victorious grin on Wunch who wanted to see horror from him.

“I already told you that I knew everything I needed. You just really like hearing your own voice.”

Wunch punched him. He could taste the blood in his mouth.

Credence didn’t have his wand in hand but he knew that once Wunch and his posse left him he could break out of the bonds. It would be a bit of reckless magic but he could get it done. He needed to try not to be left unconscious for the doxys though, so it would be better to not antagonize Wunch and ensure he left him with enough capacity to break free.

“Come on Edgar, let’s go before it gets any later,” said Holden.

Just as Wunch put back Credence’s wand into his school robes while perhaps mulling over his parting words (or maybe last hits), they all heard a rustling nearby. They all went still, hearing it move a little closer.

“What the fuck is that,” whispered Finch.

“Shut up,” Wunch hissed back.

Credence could feel his eye begin to swell, he’d probably couldn’t be able to see out of it within the next thirty minutes. His mind began to race with what could be approaching, there were all manner of things that lived in the forest. Things that unlike Wunch, would have no doubts about killing little wizard boys. The others drew their wands, hands trembling as they searched for the source. With another crack of a twig, it emerged from the darkness, a hidebehind. Credence had only ever seen drawing of it but now in person, it was infinitely more terrifying. Like a bear but distorted, unnaturally slim and tall with silver fur. It bared its grotesque teeth to them.

“Edgar, what do we do?” Finch whispered in fear.

The hidebehind seemed to survey its prey, Credence wondered if it would bring its claw against his belly first to feast upon him or if it would mercifully crush his skull before devouring his entrails. If Wunch and the others left him to the monster then he'd surely die. Just as dread began to fill him, all the boys jumped at the sudden spell Holden yelled.

“Stupefy!” shouted Holden, surprising all of them.

The spell clearly missed its mark, Holden’s fear and shaking hands making his hold on the wand unsteady. The effort did focus the hidebehind’s attention to the other boys and not the easy target that was Credence. The others ran with the hidebehind quick to follow. Once they were clear from Credence's sight he took the moment to recall the slashing hex to force his restraints apart. Without the wand he wasn’t able to control the strength of it, cutting a little into himself. The self inflicted pain though was the least of his problems. Having use of his hands he took his wand, undoing the restraints on his legs. He could hear the panicked yelling from the others and even as Credence began to run the other way he only took a few strides before stopping.

If he left them to the hidebehind they would certainly be killed. But what could he do? What was he going to do?

His hand clenched tightly around his wand, if it were made of weaker wood it might have snapped with the pressure of his indecision.

He heard another scream and turned back, running in the direction he saw Wunch and his friends disappear to. Wand drawn he ran headlong until he saw the hidebehind, without any hesitation he let off a stupefy, his spell hitting its mark. The effect would only last a moment though.

“Get up and run!” he yelled at the others.

Wunch was the first to get up, Credence noticed that his left pants leg had been cut and a wound was visible. Despite the injury Wunch moved quickly, going to Finch whose arm had a deep wound on it, helping him up. Holden left the others running away as fast as he could. The Hidebehind lunged toward Holden but Credence was able to stop the attack, sending another spell that forced the hidebehind several feet to the side. The monsters attention switched to him. Putting up a barrier just as it lunged at him, the hidebehinds strength and speed easily covering the distance between the two.

Credence turned his head to look at Wunch and Finch.

“You need to get out of here, now!” he shouted.

The other boys stumbled a moment slipping on the ground, causing Credence’s concentration to break. It was enough for the creature to break through, its claw swiping against Credence’s arm, forcing his wand out of his hand. Wunch and Finch trying to run again but only drawing the monster’s attention with their escape. Credence on the ground and bleeding, saw the creature force the other two boys onto the ground with a powerful swipe of its claw. Credence couldn’t see where his wand had gone, with one eye’s vision so obscured he used his hands to feel for it. Then as the creature raised its claw once again, going for a killing stroke, he did the only thing he could.

Wizards use wands because it helps them concentrate their magic, focusing it through the wand safely for its user. That’s why wandless magic, was much more difficult, all the energy required could go wild and hurt the wizard, the spell not having the concentration needed to even work properly.

Credence didn’t have a spell in mind, but he had a goal and lots of power.

With every ounce of will power he had left, he let it his magic rip right through him, feeling like all the muscles in his body became taut and strained, while forcing it onto the hidebehind. The creature went sprawling to the side, smashing hard against the tree.

The creature whimpered on the ground, stunned for a moment before running off back into the forest, wounded.

Wunch and Finch looked back at Credence with awe.

“That was completely insane! How did you do that?!” asked Wunch rising from the ground and moving toward him.

Credence took deep labored breaths before falling to his knees. His vision began to become spotty and he could hear Wunch calling to him but the words weren’t registering. Falling onto the ground everything began to fade, his hearing, his sight. All to black.

* * *

Time is a strange thing. One can feel that they lived a lifetime in just a couple years.

Perhaps it was less due to time and what one did in such a short amount of it. On one end the war had felt almost eternal, ever day Percival outlived a fellow soldier or enemy seemed to make it drag on more. Then on the other end, he had only met Theseus in the war but the understanding between them could only be forged so deeply because of their circumstances. He tried not to dwell on the depth of his connection to Theseus, it needed not to be talked of because everyone could recognize it. But as the winter was returning once again, and the war was declared over, things that had remained unspoken could no longer stay that way.

In war they had always been kept busy, moving constantly, hunting down enemy wizards, aiding no-majs when they could, and pushing back the enemy forces until they could retreat no further. Almost two years in Europe and Percival Graves didn’t know what returning home would even feel like. They had been told there was no need for their unit anymore and were called back to southern command where they would eventually be sent their separate ways before going home. Yet he didn’t know how to break from the war, was he supposed to simply walk back into his life as an auror? Could that even be done?  

Their last ride together was all of them in the back of the covered army truck, the smell of the dead bodies it had transferred before still stuck to the inside, like a layer of soot that couldn’t be cleared away. None spoke for the ride, they were all tired, so very tired. Percival stayed awake the entire way, even with the armistice, he couldn’t settle. Maybe nothing would settle the feelings within him.

At southern command they received a much warmer reception than anticipated. Theseus especially, being swept away by the higher ups as they wanted to congratulate him on the excellent leadership of his unit. Theseus threw a helpless look back at Percival, hoping to be saved from the long flowery words and empty praise by people that only gave orders and didn’t risk anything of themselves. Percival only gave a teasing smile before giving a short wave goodbye, leaving Theseus at the mercy of the other men.

Percival stood surrounded by soldiers waiting to be sent home and yet he felt terribly lonesome. Taking his left hand into his right, he began to run his thumb over the ring and as if willed into being he heard his name being called. A younger soldier ran up to him, probably lied about his age to join the war, he thought.

“You are Corporal Percival Graves?” asked the soldier.

He wanted to respond with ‘what gave it away’ but decided to be more polite to the soldier.

“Yes. Who's asking?”

The soldier had a stack of letters, handing them over to Percival before running off. It was only as Percival watch him disappear into some building, probably to do another errand, did he realize that the soldier was actually afraid of him. Did he really give off such an aura to make other soldiers scared of him?

Taking off the twine that bound them all together he noticed the handwriting was from Credence. The pile he was given were all the letters that had been unable to find him. He had a feeling they were being intentionally withheld, whether it was an attempt to keep them focused on their missions or to keep their locations discrete he didn’t know. Flipping through the letters by the sheer size of them it seemed that Credence wrote to him every week, there were so many.

He sought out a room where he could read them and as he made his way through each letter it felt like something was being given back to him. Like a light at the end of the tunnel that was war, a promise of a purpose to return to. Every letter always ending with:

**Waiting patiently for your return,**

**Credence**

It wasn’t until several hours later that Nightray came and found him, inviting him to a pub for one last night of drinks before they begun going their separate ways. Nightray noticed the letters, first shock on his face and then a slow smile.

“Are those letters from your beloved back home? Been keeping them secretly this whole time have you?” Nightray teased.

Percival giving a short wave over the letters made them smaller again with the twine, before putting them away in his jacket pocket.

“Which poor pub did you guys pick for the rest of us?” was Percival’s reply, avoiding the question.

“Why do you always think we make the worst choice for drinks? It’s only when you leave it to Cunningham that you end up sick the next day.”

Being with everyone for the last time, was almost like living in a memory you know you’ve already half forgotten. Their faces and laughter, would be the things that would hopefully remain, even with the many years that would come and go after the war. Through it all though, Theseus was mysteriously absent. It didn’t feel right to not have their leader with them, to not have his closest companion throughout the war by his side as it was all coming to an end.

Making an excuse to leave for a little while Percival sought him out. Finally finding him alone on a bench, it was so unlike Theseus to separate himself from the others. Percival hesitated in sitting by him, perhaps his search of solitude was so great that he didn’t want to see anyone, even Percival himself.

“You’ll be going home a war hero I hear,” said Percival, choosing to make his presence known.

“It’s an honor that should be shared by us all, without-” began Theseus, not turning to look at Percival.

“Just take the damn medal they’re going to give you. You think without us you couldn’t do as much as you did, but without you we wouldn’t have been pulled off half of what we did,” he interrupted.

Taking a seat, he didn’t ask for Theseus to come back inside. It was clear he was in a brooding mood and Percival wasn’t going to force him to be with the others. As he turned to try to say something that would at least bring a smile to his face, Theseus moved forward grabbing hold of Percival’s jacket as he brought him in close. Their faces an inch apart as Theseus looked at him. Only a second passed between them before they both came together for a kiss. Bruising and harsh, Theseus tried to push even closer before Percival pulled away.

“I can’t.” he said, both taking shallow breaths.

“There is someone else,” said Theseus as he leaned back, looking at the ring Percival wore.

Percival had noticed Theseus’ notice. They never spoke of it, but it was always known.

“Yes.”

An awkward silence rested between the two of them. The feeling so unnatural after all they had been through together.

“Do you think…” Theseus began before falling back into silence.

Percival waited, seeing if he would try again to ask his question and when he did not it disturbed him.

“When have we ever hesitated to speak to each other?” Percival asked.

Theseus took in a shuddering breath the noise foreign from him who had always been so confident no matter the situation. Still not looking at Percival he finished his question.

“If in another world, do you think we could have been? Given the chance?”

Percival imagined it. If he was not with Credence, if his betrothed had never entered his life, and the war still happened because it would still always happen. They would have met but the war would also still come to an end. How much personally would he have been different but how little the difference would actually make when the war came and went.

“Perhaps,” said Percival.

It would have been an interesting world. Theseus finally looked back at him, wearing an expression that he had never seen before.

“Tell me of who it is, the letters. Are they also from your betrothed?” Now it was Percival who hesitated, not wanting to twist the dagger he felt laid within Theseus’ heart. “Come on, didn’t you saw we never hesitated to speak to each other before?”

Percival nodded his head, not being able to help but give a pained smile at having his words turned back at him.

“His name is Credence, and he’s... " There were many words to describe him: sweet, wonderful, smart. Yet none of those words really captured Credence. “Strong. He’s so incredibly strong. If you met him you’d never know what he’s been through and despite all that’s happened to him he’s only ever been kind.”

“Did he come too? To war?” Theseus further asked.

Ah, now here came the more awkward moment.

“He’s not old enough. He goes to school at Ilvermorny.”

Percival could see Theseus mouth _oh,_ coming to the realization of the nature of the engagement.

“Maybe one day I’ll meet him, perhaps on your wedding day,” Theseus gave with a smile, it was sad.

“You would like him, it is impossible not to. He’s going to be a great wizard one day,” said Percival, with a fond smile on his face with thoughts of Credence.  

Theseus ran a hand down his face and after a deep sigh, all looks of sorrow gone from his face. Clapping a hand down on shoulders before giving him a mirthful smile. Percival’s own heart clenched at the sight of it, knowing that whatever Theseus was really feeling he pushed it away. Because he wanted to remain friends, if nothing else.

“I wish you happiness on your engagement.”

Standing, Theseus nodded his head in the direction of the pub. His moment of brooding seemed over and for both their sakes they returned to the pub with the others, acting as if nothing had changed.

* * *

Credence slowly came to consciousness, he knew he was lying on something that could be almost called soft and he was warm. It was a bed, but not his bed on the estate or the one in the Pukwudgie dorms. He tried opening his eyes but the light was strong making him close them again and groan at the strain. Then there were voices too, someone holding his hand. Slowly trying again his eyes came to focus.

“Credence!” yelled Queenie, throwing herself upon him in a tight hug, she had been crying.

“Queenie?” he said, feeling somewhat sore.

“I was so worried!” pulling away but still holding tightly onto his shoulder, her expression of relief temporarily turned into one of hurt, “Mercy Lewis what  were you thinking!?”

At first he didn’t know what she was talking about, then little bits of what had occurred came back to him. The forest, Wunch, and the hidebehind.

“It’s not like I wanted to go into the forest!” he replied, disgruntled at the accusation.

“I know that you idiot, I mean what made you think you could take on a hidebehind?!”

His mouth opened to defend himself but all that came out was, “Oh...that.” He didn’t have a good defense.

She gave him a look like that of an exasperated mother. Resting his head down on the pillow he stared up at the ceiling, trying to remember exactly what happened before he woke up in the nursing wing at Ilvermorny.

“Are they okay? The others?” he asked.

She sighed, a knowing small smile on her face.

“Of course you’d be worried over them. Wunch and Finch are fine. Holden was the first to make it out and got a professor.”

Well at least Holden did get help, he thought. Looking around he noticed that the natural light was already beginning to dwindle, making him wonder how long he had been asleep.

“How long have I been out?”

“Almost 12 hours.”

Before he could ask any further questions they were interrupted by the nurse.

“Mr. Fontaine, it’s good to see you awake,” began Madame Emerson. “Your guardians will be arriving soon. The wounds could have been much worse but despite what the other boys said you seem lucky to have gotten off so lightly.”

What had Wunch and the others said? It must have been the truth because he wasn’t being so heavily reprimanded.

“Wait, you told the Graves’?” he asked, slightly panicked on what they were told and how they received it.

“Of course we did! If we tried to keep this from them and they learned another way, Ilvermorny would be plagued with scandal for the next century.”

She checked underneath the bandages on Credence’s arm, all the remained of the wound was a thin white line. She said that with some time there was a good chance it would not remain long term.

“You did a very brave thing Mr. Fontaine. It was certainly stupid but you saved those other boys’ lives. The headmaster will speak with you later when your guardians come.”

She gave a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder along with a sympathetic smile before leaving as quickly as she came.

“Why?” asked Queenie once they were alone again.

“What?”

“Why did you do it? They would have left you behind and they hurt you, Credence. Why would you save them?”

He looked at her, the confusion on her face, the concern. For a legilemens his mind must still be scrambled for her not to be able to read him.

“I had to,” was his simple reply.

She shook her head, not taking such an easy answer as an adequate response.

“Is this the part of you that feels like you have to live up to the Graves family or-”

“No.” he interrupted.”It had nothing to do with Percival or the Graves family. I…”

Queenie looked at him, searching his face for an explanation. His mouth open but no words came out to finish his sentence. In the forest he was reminded of Mary Lou. He had done his best over the last years to let her fade into his past, let her fade from his mind all together. His eyes became hot and heavy with tears.

A small whisper that would come now and again, the small hisses of the poisonous words of hers. That day, when he was able to finally do magic, Percival told him it was okay to not know how to feel about her. He didn’t know what to think of her, and in the forest those confusing feelings had come back. What she had done to him, he didn’t deserve it. He knew that there was no way to justify what he had endured. Yet.. if given the chance to leaver her to the clutches of a monster like the hidebehind, could he leave her to die? The twisted feeling in his gut only grew. Maybe he would but he didn’t know. He just didn’t know.

“What Wunch did… even with what he did. I couldn’t leave him to die.” The tears now began to fall, unable to stop them like a dam breaking. Mary Lou, the woman who took him in, the woman who made him believe that everything about him was wrong and sinful, the woman who beat him and treated him like trash. It would have been easy to do it, that’s what Credence had realized in the woods. It would have been easy to run and leave them behind to that cruel fate. “I don’t want to be that person.”

The world had been cruel and unkind and he didn’t want to be that way. He wanted to be better than the people who had treated him that way.

Queenie squeezed his hand harder, she had also begun to cry, feeling Credence’s turmoil.

Suddenly, quick footsteps could be heard coming toward them. The curtain giving him some privacy were pulled back and there stood Mrs. and Mr. Graves. Credence was left speechless at the sudden interruption and upon seeing the expression on Mrs. Graves face. It was no longer controlled but clearly distressed. She rushed forward, embracing him. Credence was furtherly shocked at the sudden action, trying to think of what to say even as he was pressed tightly into her shoulder as she held him.

“Thank Merlin you’re safe,” she cried.

He hadn’t thought she would be not concerned for his well being but her display had caught him off guard. She only pulled back a little to get a better look at him, she held his face in her hand, looking him over for any grievous injury.

“When we got word of what happened we feared the worst,” said Mr. Graves, coming closer to stand behind his wife.

Mrs. Graves brought Credence close, kissing his forehead in sheer relief that he was okay, that he was alive. Was their concern stemming from the idea that if he were to die than so would Percival? The doubt and unease began to grow but then was put to stop by only a few words.

“Oh my precious son, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you.”

The whole world for Credence seemed to still. It was the first time he had ever heard her call him her son. The warm embrace of a mother, it was something Credence had secretly yearned for but he had never dared to hope for such a thing to become reality.

The truth of the matter was that Mrs. Graves for all her intentions, had tried to keep some sense of distance from Credence. Just in case things had turned to the worse because losing two sons would be all the more devastating and she didn’t know how much loss she could bear. Yet she couldn’t help but love Credence, growing to love him as her very own child and seeing him injured, knowing he had been hurt in such a way, it nearly broke her heart.

He buried his face in her shoulder, tears melting into her fine clothes but neither caring. Raising his arms he returned Mrs. Graves’ embrace.

* * *

 

It was the beginning of December and Credence patiently waited to be collected by the Graves’. He sat on a ledge in the main hall alone, luggage beside him. Classes were in session which left him in blissful quiet. They had initially wanted to take him home after the almost disaster with the hidebehind, but through whatever dealings the Graves family had with the administration in Ilvermorny it was decided that the whole business would remain on the quieter side of things. He remained at Ilvermorny through his short recovery but was being collected before winter break for the best of reasons, Percival was finally coming home. His heart was overflowing with joy at finally seeing him after two years.

He heard footsteps head towards him, and as there was only one set he knew that it couldn’t be who he was waiting for. Peering down the hall he recognized who it was coming his way, patiently waiting for them to reach him. When it was Wunch who had a better view of him he hesitated, seeming to take a step back to turn away before making up his mind and finishing the walk to Credence.

Credence watched him carefully, not speaking at all. If Wunch had come to see him, it must be he who speaks first.

“I’ve been told you’re going to be leaving for a little while,” said Wunch, his voice giving away his nervousness.  

“Yes,” was Credence’s curt reply.  

Wunch bit his bottom lip, an awkward pause between them.

“Is it… because of me?”

“No. It’s a family matter.”

The answer didn’t seem to give Wunch any ease, instead he continued to wring his hands nervously as he spoke.

“I came to apologize. I’m so sorry Credence. I don’t expect you to forgive me, what I did was unforgivable.” He took a deep breath, in an attempt to calm himself and to finish what he had to say, “Yet, when I ran away you came to our rescue. My jealousy got the best of me and I was going to do something terrible but you... you never sunk to my level.” Wunch fell to his knees before Credence, tears falling freely as awful sobs began to poured from him. “I was going to die, why… why did you save me?”

Credence watched him, silent in the face of Wunch's guilt and tears. For all that he was put through it must have been a certain kind of hell to live with what Wunch was carrying. Despite it all Credence didn't have any malice or anger. He had already resolved in himself why he had saved Wunch and to carry any grudge against him was a waste of time. There was no regret on his part. Looking down at Wunch all he felt was pity.

“You and I have never seen eye to eye and it’s true what you did was terrible,” said Credence as he placed a hand on top of Wunch's shoulder feeling the sobs shake through him, “ You asked me why I saved you and the reason is because you didn’t deserve to die. So you see I couldn’t leave you .”

Wunch’s sobs only came harder covering his mouth in an attempt to quiet them.

“I’m sorry I’m so sorry,” his cries muffled ever so slightly by his hands.

“I know, and even if you think you don’t deserve it. I do forgive you. So please, stand.”

Offering his hand to help Wunch, the other boy took it while also giving an expression he had never seen before, was it awe or gratitude?

“I promise you that I’ll make it up, even if I have to spend the rest of my life doing so. I am forever in your debt,” Wunch assured, wiping away his tears.

Credence did not want Wunch’s dedication to him but he could not order him to do anything else either. Whatever way Wunch chose to punish himself and work toward to relieve the guilt, as long as it had changed him for the better, Credence would not interfere. He had done the forgiving on his end, there was nothing else he could do.

So engrossed was he by his situation with Wunch he didn’t hear when Mr. and Mrs. Graves came for him.

“Credence,” she called, finally drawing his notice.

She gave a severe look at Wunch, undoubtedly knowing who he was. Credence wondered what would Percival do in his situation?

“Goodbye Wunch,” he said before leaving with the Graves.

Once they were out of earshot from Wunch Mrs. Graves looked down at him.

“What did that boy want? I should have had him expelled.”

Whatever last strings of influence the Wunch family had they used to get their son merely suspended and not expelled. Wunch would most likely repeat this year of Ilvermorny but for reasons that would never be publicly acknowledged.

“Please leave him be, I’m sure the punishment Ilvermorny will give him and his own self punishment will be enough.”

She wore a frown but gave a hum of acceptance.

“A most gracious forgiver. But beware, being responsible for a life saved can be a burden.”

He nodded his head, knowing that he rather have borne whatever future he made by saving Wunch and the others then bear the guilt of leaving them to die.

They all traveled to New York, where they would welcome Percival back home. Would he think Credence was different? Would Percival be different?

* * *

Percival arrived in New York, the sun blazing bright and the wind freezing. Returning to his home country, it felt different than he expected. So use to going through towns affected by war that seeing his city be untouched by disaster was equally a relief and and still so strange. Off the boat and registered back in American society he saw swarms of families waiting to welcome back soldiers. The letter he sent to his father and mother told them of his expected arrival date, but he had yet to see them with the area being so crowded.

Then as if divined Percival saw through a part in the crowd Credence, who had been looking from side to side for him. When their eyes met, they both smiled. Credence rushed forth as Percival went to meet him halfway, embracing once they met. The flood of warmth that rushed through him, it made coming back feel right. This is what it was meant to be.

“Credence,” he said with joy and relief, as they held each other tightly.

“You’re finally back,” Credence cried.

“Did you ever doubt it?”

“No, not for a moment.”

Pulling away Percival moved his hands to cup Credence’s face, he used his thumbs to gently wipe away the tears that were beginning to fall.

“You’re crying again,” said Percival, making Credence cry a little harder while still maintaining his smile.

“You did say it would be tears of joys. You’re also crying, I hope they’re tears of joy too.”

Percival hadn’t even noticed, but he gave a reassuring nod that yes, they were happy tears. Giving Credence a good look over, it was clear he had gotten even taller. It would be no time at all before he finally caught up in height to him or possibly even be taller. Credence placed his hands on the side of Percival’s face looking at him curiously, did he see something different in him? Did war change him that much?

“Who has been cutting your hair?” Credence asked, causing Percival to laugh.

They held each other for just a moment longer, and in that embrace it felt as if the dregs of war that clung to him had begun to melt away.

His parents gave them their moment but once they let go of each other, his mother pulled him into another hug. They were pressed cheek to cheek, and he could feel her tears wet his own cheek. How afraid she must have been. In all his time in the war he had never thought that if he died, would it have been because of the curse and if it was, did that mean Credence was destined for an early death too. Now though, he wondered if perhaps his union with Credence had somehow ensured his return, outside of all the violence, danger, and his own intentions to return, did he stay alive because of it?

“Welcome home, son” said his father, he looked so much more tired than the last time he saw him.

His father pulled him into another embrace, he hadn’t been hugged by his father since he successfully performed his first feat of wandless magic and that was even before Ilvermorny.

When they all returned back to the estate, Percival began to feel the toll of the journey. It was a small comfort to know that no matter how much time passed, this would always be the same.

* * *

 

Percival was taking advantage of his vacation before he would be required to return to MACUSA and all the duties as the Graves heir. His parents didn’t push him to go out and attend all the celebrations of the brave wizards who had returned home, even convincing his own parents not to throw any such celebration for him so soon.

It felt easy to fall back to the usual routine with Credence, they spoke of what he had written in the letters and the finer details left out. He was proud to hear all that Credence had accomplished, the SIPPs conference, the prospect of being placed in several advanced classes, and his bravery with the hidebehind. All that Credence was working towards meant that when he left Ilvermorny he would be readily welcomed in whatever chosen career he decided to dedicate himself to. The two years away from Credence, in the letters Percival had always pictured him the same but there was a new sense of maturity he hadn't seen before. He stood taller, his gaze more confident.

They had come into the forest to practice wandless magic, something Credence was much more keen on learning. Standing side by side, Percival was doing his best to teach him. Really the level of control would be verbal magic with a wand, then wordless magic with a wand, and finally wandless magic. But Credence was adamant on learning how to perform and control wandless magic.

Different spells required different amount of energy and concentration, the trick was getting Credence to learn how to temper the amount of power he let out. Going on for several hours, surrounded by the snow and the dummies he had set up for targets. It got to the point where he had to take a short breather, clearly showing that Credence's reserves of magic were bigger than his own.

“What’s it like to come back to the forest here, whenever I leave the estate I always have to spend time here or else it doesn’t feel right," remarked Credence, practicing a stunning spell while Percival took a seat.

“You know there was actually a forest we had to travel through, it was like this one but more feral. The neighbors inside had become defensive because of the war surrounding them. It was said all who entered were killed."

“But you entered,” said Credence, knowing that whatever danger would not stop Percival from doing what needed to be done.

“I got us safe passage, the strangest thing about it was not the creatures within the forest but the affect on my comrades. All except Theseus and I were deeply affected by it.”

As Percival continued telling the story, Credence mind had fixated to one thing, Theseus Scamander. Percival had always spoken of him fondly but a strange new feeling began to twist in his gut whenever he was brought up.

“Your fellow soldiers seemed like good wizards.”

He was sorry to hear of the ones lost, knowing that it pained Percival who thought it was is his fault for not being stronger. How do you console someone for so much loss?

“I wouldn’t have made it back without them. This war, I wish that you will never see one like it.”

Taking a seat on the ground beside Percival he felt a question weigh heavy on his tongue. They were supposed to talk about everything but asking the question felt somehow wrong.

“Do you regret it? Going?”

“No, but there are some regrets.”

Of course he would say no, Credence expected it, but the real question was one that Credence couldn’t even properly ask. Instead just blurting out who he had been on his mind.

“Theseus,” he said suddenly surprising Percival.  

Percival gave a sigh, even if nothing had happened he needed to still confess what feelings had developed. Keeping it in seemed like keeping it a secret and he had promised Credence many times that they would have none between them. Credence listened, and he had already suspected as much. Theseus was Percival's contemporary, not a child like himself. Who after meeting Percival could not admire him? It was no surprise that Theseus, as Percival spoke of him, it would make sense that they would develop feelings.

Credence listened without judgement and Percival was half grateful and half wished for some form of censure.

“Would you have been happier with him? If I wasn’t here, would you have…”

Credence couldn’t finish the sentence. The jealousy too great.

“I don’t think so. We could never be, even in another world.”

Credence was surprised.

“When the war ends we would always have to return back to our proper countries. Our duties would be placed before any feelings we shared. We are too alike in this regard. That’s why I’m grateful that I have you to return to.” Percival stood again, hand outstretched to help Credence stand too. “Think nothing more of it, only fantasies for another life that could never be.”

Even as Percival said it, Credence couldn’t be clearly dissuaded. It was clear that for him there would truly only ever be Percival, but for Percival who would remain true to his engagement, he didn’t see Credence romantically and he understood that.

He only wished that one day Percival would grow to love him in the way deep in his heart he wished for.

* * *

 

Eleanor watched Credence, it was clear he was in a pensive mood but the reason for it perplexed her. Percival was out with his father for the day, taking care of some family matters now that their son has returned. She agreed that he needed a long rest after the war but time waited for no man and the relentless need to manage work and affairs would always coming calling sooner rather than later.

It couldn’t be the short separation, a couple hours was nothing compared to the two years they endured. So what would cause Credence to have an uneasy mind?

Her curious gaze must have been obvious because Credence moved from his seat across the room to one closer to her.

“You always write thank you letters, after ever invitation whether attended or not. If it is a gift or a letter you always reply.”

Eleanor didn’t hear a question in the way he spoke but she assumed that he didn’t understand the etiquette behind it.

“It is right to acknowledge the gesture that was made. In writing you can express your gratitude and all thoughts whether to show approval or in a tactful way censure.”

He nodded his head, hanging on every word she spoke.

“Do you know of the Scamander family? If I wanted to write to a member of that family, would you be able to help me?”

Scamander? That was the same as Percival’s squad commander. It was curious but in a way understandable that he wished to write a letter to him.

“They are a very prominent wizarding family in Britain. It should be not trouble at all to send something.”

“Thank you,” he said.

It wouldn’t be a problem to send a letter to a Scamander, but she wondered why sending a letter would cause such concern for Credence. What could he possibly write that would make him worry?

* * *

 

Credence hovered outside of Percival’s doorway, knowing that he was still awake. He had known by the many nights he stayed up himself, seeing the light underneath Percival’s door. Deliberating whether to go in or return back to his room, going back and forth between raising his hand to knock and putting it back down. Since their time that they spoke of Theseus everything seemed to be fine, but it didn't feel that way. Part of it he knew was his own doing, the other he thought was... well he didn't know. Was Percival angry with him? Or was it that Percival thought he was angry?

Just as he was beginning to resolve to knock, Percival threw the door wide open, his wand in hand and shirtless.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you,” Credence said, quickly looking down at the wand and not at Percival's bare chest.  

“It’s nothing, I was awake anyway,” said Percival, welcoming Credence inside his room.

Percival closed the door again, he had heard the nervous steps going back and forth in front of his door.  He back round to his bed, to lay on top of his sheets again. Credence didn’t join him instead looking at all the books and shelves, he had never known him to be so nervous, at least not in recent memory. He had felt that Credence might have been angry, perhaps feeling betrayed of the emotional intimacy he had shared with Theseus. Thinking that it was best to leave him be until whatever decision Credence came to, whether it was to be angry with him or something else.

“When you were gone, I often came in here. Being near your things made me feel closer to you somehow,” said Credence unexpectedly/ 

Percival had noticed that his room hadn’t looked like it was empty two years, the missing texts from his time in Ilvermorny, the little objects that had been ever so slightly moved. 

“It must have been very lonely for you. I’m sorry I couldn’t write to you as often as you wrote to me. I hoped in the things I left behind for you that it eased some of the loneliness you felt when you were here.”

The notebook, Credence had carried it with him everyday until he had filled it with all his thoughts. Even after he would revisit it, hoping to gleam some kind of insight of what Percival would say if he were by his side. It had meant the world to him.

“Did my letters… was writing to you troublesome or was did it bring you some comfort?”

Percival motioned him to sit down with him, the distance seeming forced and he didn't want any thing to come between them. Not something like this, not when it was he who caused it. 

“There were weeks I wouldn’t get any type of mail, but when the time finally came and they relinquished your letters to me, no matter what I had been through or the things I had done, your writing always kept that part of me alive. The part that hadn’t begun to drown in war.”

He had talked about the missions he went on, but not all of them. Some of them he had done desperate things. Dark desperate things that even for war he hoped to never repeat again. What frightened him most is that he knew if he had to, he could go back to that dark place. He would always be aware of it now. It was a part of himself that he didn't know how to begin to talk to anyone about.

Credence walked to the bed, thinking of whether he was going to sit down or run away. Taking a deep breath he sat on top of the sheets next to Percival, less than a foot apart. Percival could see the scar on Credence’s arm.

“I’ve been told that unlike the scars on my back this will likely never go away because of the creature who inflicted of it.”

Credence self consciously began to place his hand over it.

“Does it bother you to have it?” asked Percival, considering that if it did then he would immediately find the best healer in America to send Credence to.

“Not all scars are bad, they can be good reminders.”

The scar was a reminder of his resolve. Percival had come back with a few of his own and he understood him.

“Why do you stay awake?” asked Credence.

“Why do you?”

“I stay awake because I know you’re awake," he replied, with an eyebrow raised at Percival's deflection. "So what is it that keeps you awake?”

Even being back in his fine bed, amongst his own things, in his family’s estate, there was a certain type of absence that he was trying to overcome. The vigilance he knew he no longer needed, the lack of soldiers that surrounded him when he slept, the very way the air seemed to be was quieter and it all made him more awake than ever.

“If I stay, will it help?" murmured Credence.

He was shy in his question, not wanting to seem like a needy child. They hadn’t shared a bed since the first year he had come to the estate. Now they were both older and he wasn't the little boy that had felt everything was so grand and beyond himself. Percival gave him a smile, maybe it would be improper but then again there was a part of him that wanted to indulge in the request.

As they both settled under the covers, Percival faced away from him. The light of the moon gave him a glimpse of the scar he had taken notice of before. Reaching out traced one finger over it, feeling Percival bristle at the touch. It was from when his unit was almost wiped out. Credence slowly followed along the length of it.

“A scar from war,” said Percival.

“Another thing we share, scars from our time away from each other.”

If Percival had seen the healers properly, then maybe it would not have become a scar. Now it was a reminder of his limitations.

“In time when my hair grows out again, the length will cover it up.”

They became silent. Percival feeling awkward at his poor attempt of a joke going flat. He could hear the steady breathing of Credence, wondering if he had somehow so quickly fell asleep. Would he be able to rest so quickly? All his thoughts began to swirl tempestuously inside him. How was he to go forward? What did Credence think of him? What was he going-

Percival felt Credence press close against his back, his forehead resting against the base of his neck. The contact stopped all lines of thought. It was as if Credence had felt his thoughts going wild and with a simple touch had made them still. Credence could feel his own heart beating ever louder in his chest.

“One day will you tell me, about it all. The good and the bad?” he whispered against Percival's back.

Percival suddenly turned to over, pulling Credence in close and their faces inches apart. Being eye to eye, the light from the moon reflecting in Credence's gaze. He pressed his forehead against Credence's as they slowly breathed the same air. 

“I think we will have a life time to talk about it all, the good and the bad.”

Neither could say when but as the seconds ticked away, their eyes slowly closed and for the first time in weeks they had found peace.

* * *

 

Theseus gave a heavy sigh, It seemed there would be no moment of rest. Coming back hailed as a war hero, decorated for his acts of bravery and already being sent back to work at the Ministry of magic. His parents were happy at his return also bringing with him Newt who he had retrieved from the dragons he used to scorch the western front.

He was tired of arguing with his brother. Newt had no interest in working for the Ministry, instead going on and on how the war had given smugglers opportunity to poach magical creatures and take them away from their homes to be sold for any number of reasons. Theseus had tried to argue that he could work to stop it in the Ministry but Newt would only complain that his restrictions under their command would only hinder him. He saw the point that was made but what kind of career would Newt choose then? Something ridiculous and outside the law?

An owl came in blessedly interrupting the argument that was only going around in circles. Flipping through the envelopes that were all forms of invitations for his illustrious return, one caught his eye. The seal was that of the Graves family but the writing did not seem like that of Percival’s. The war was done, and so why didn’t the thoughts of what might have been leave him too.

Opening it, there was a simple note written with only a short message.

**Thank you -Credence Fontaine**

He stared at it for several moments, before he place his face in his hands. Newt became alarmed when he began to hear his brother cry, body shaking ever so slightly. Then before he could ask what had brought out his tears, Theseus began to laugh. Newt looked down at the note his brother had opened, not knowing who it was that wrote it or what the referenced ‘thank you’ was for. Theseus wouldn’t answer his question on what was wrong, because something had to be deeply wrong to bring out such a reaction from him.

It was the only reaction Theseus could give, after reading and understanding the note. The war was over, it was time to move on.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credence's part of this chapter is honestly one of the biggest reasons why I wanted to write this story at all. Also I wanted to do slow burn in a way for the romance between Percival and Credence. I hope that everyone that is keeping up with this is enjoying the journey as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Next time will be what I call the wedding chapter, so look forward to that!


	5. Confessions and Promises: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is weeks away but Percival and Credence have yet to talk about the important things, like how they're both in love with each other. Will doubt get in the way? Or will these to finally be able to confess what's been in their hearts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took literally months to write. It's not as long as the last one but it is almost 15k so I hope that it makes up for the wait. I hope I don't sound repetitive in this chapter, it was an issue with editing. Angst isn't my strong suit and this is the longest it has taken me to write two characters together for a story. I hope the payoff is everything you guys wanted.  
> Also slight tag update, Credence has a little fantasy session so heads up for that.

Tina was doing her best to focus on her paperwork, even if what she really wanted to do was anything else. It wasn’t her fault that the two thieves that had been robbing a variety of small potion shops all over New York happened to get a broken nose when tripping face first into a brick wall. Or at least that was her story and she was sticking to it, what did it matter if she may have thrown a jynx that made them trip in the first place. Really maybe she was lucky to have to do desk duty for a couple weeks. It was a slap on the wrist. 

Leaning back in her chair she began to think about better things, like lunch. Staring off into the distance and planning where to go. Maybe a hot dog, that would be nice, and she could probably use the opportunity to have a quick look at that one questionable lawyer who had been having lots of meetings with a convicted smuggler for the last couple weeks. No harms with just checking things out on her own time after all. 

She suddenly was pulled out of her line of thought when she spotted a familiar face heading her way. Nearly tipping over in her chair from surprise, she quickly got up and went to him. 

“Credence?” she called out stepping in his path. 

He looked at first surprised, as if she was the one out of place in the woolworth building. Then he looked over her shoulder to where he must have been heading before looking back at her and smiling. 

“Hello Tina, it’s good to see you.” 

She frowned at his casual greeting, like it was the most natural thing to see him at the Woolworth Building in the middle of the day. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked looking around to see if anybody had recognized him yet. 

“I finished my final exams already, so I thought I’d surprise Percival,” he explained as if it was the obvious answer and in a way she supposed it was. 

There was still another week until the graduation ceremony but it didn’t surprise her that he was on such good terms with the Ilvermorny staff that they allowed him to leave the grounds before then. When he really wanted to be, Credence was a person full of charm and it would take a rare person to deny him. Then teamed with Queenie, they were a force to be reckoned with. 

Giving a small sigh, she didn’t have the strength to scold him, it was such an honest goal after all but before she could take him to Mr. Graves they were joined by her another auror Shelby Carpenter. Sliding in next to them he gave Credence one of his more flirtatious smiles. Anyone with a nice head of hair and a whiff of money would never escape his attempts. 

“Goldstein, do you need any assistance?” Carpenter asked without even sparing her a glance. 

“He’s not here because he needs help, he’s a friend actually,” she answered with a hint of annoyance. 

Completely ignoring her tone he extended his hand to Credence. 

“Auror Shelby Carpenter, if you need anything and I mean absolutely anything, don’t hesitate to come to me,” he said to Credence with a wink. 

If it wouldn’t have landed in her in more trouble she would have smacked him upside his head, maybe that would put some common sense into his skull. 

Credence gave a polite smile in return as he shook his hand. Tina did her best not to smirk at noticing the complete indifference he had towards Carpenter and all his attempts. Hopefully the blow to his ego would take him down a notch. 

“Credence Fontaine, it’s nice to meet you Auror Carpenter.” 

“Shelby please,” Carpenter added still giving his charming smile. 

As much as Credence was unaffected by Carpenter, the same could not be said for the auror who only seemed to be more eager. Tina could in a way see the appeal. Credence’s almost shoulder length wavy hair, that framed sharp cheekbones, the smart eyes, it all made for a very handsome young man. 

However when all attempts went with no positive reaction, Carpenter tried a different tactic. 

“I didn’t know you were inter younger men, Goldstein,” he said to Tina, trying to make a snide joke. 

“As much as I do like Tina, it’s as she said, we’re only friends,” Credence stated never losing his polite smile but a certain hardness in his voice began to bleed through. 

“Goldstein! You should know better than to break out boys from Ilvermorny,” said Auror Ahmed teasingly as he approached the slowly growing group. “It’s been awhile Credence, how have you been?’

“You know him too?” asked Carpenter, looking quizzically at the older auror. 

Ahmed and Tina shared a look at Carpenter’s cluelessness. It had become painfully obvious that he really did have no idea who Credence was despite the official announcement for Credence’s and Mr. Graves’ wedding. It had been published earlier in the year and she knew from her letters to Queenie that it had cause quite a stir for a week at Ilvermorny once their fellow classmates had learned. Though thankfully it had quieted down quickly, seeing that to majority of the others it made sense to them and it helped that his status was teetering on legendary. Many of the younger students apparently idolized him, which brought endless amount of amusement to Queenie. Still while most other aurors knew about the impending nuptials, Carpenter was out of the loop. 

“Don’t mind Carpenter here, he’s fairly new to the auror division,” said Ahmed dismissing the auror entirely. 

Their group was gaining more attention now, distracting some of the other aurors who had been passing by. Seeing three very different aurors surrounding a handsome young man, their curiosity was piqued. 

“Well I hope that Percival hasn’t been working you all too hard,” Credence said. 

If Carpenter was confused before, he was now utterly lost. Brows furrowing, he looked at Tina as if he wanted to ask but just couldn’t say aloud the words ‘Why is this guy talking about our boss and using his first name in such a familiar manner’. For an auror he could be awfully dense. 

* * *

Percival was trying his best to focus on paperwork, which seemed to be 70% of his new job or maybe this was their way of testing him, by giving him loads of tedious busy work. Being Interim-Director of Magical Security, he had yet been given full power and access his job required so he did little more than assign tasks and read reports that weren’t considered ‘too’ classified. He definitely would not be pining for these days.

The office, not quite yet his, still was decorated to the taste of the previous occupant. The only constant through all the directors was the cases surrounding the desk of items, really trophies, that were under lock and key. They were hard won items from dangerous cases, incidents that could have or in some cases actually succeeded in harming the american wizarding world. Percival wouldn’t be able to change things until he was officially sworn in but that was only a matter of time. It was supposed to happen before the wedding. 

The wedding. 

Before he could get lost in thinking about that, he began could hear the slowly rising volume of voices outside his office. What could be causing such a commotion? Rising from his desk he opened his door to see a small crowd had formed around the area he knew Tina Goldstein’s desk to be. He had found her to be a very bright witch that had always put justice first, even if it meant that some rules were bent a little in the pursuit of doing the right thing and to a point he could really appreciate that. Before his appointment as Interim-Director, he had been in charge of her training for a short while. Well not just her, part of his previous responsibilities was to train some of the new aurors. His partnerships were never long term but he was always adamant as a senior auror to do his best to all those given in his care. Now though it would be his job to look out for all aurors and the very safety of wizarding kind in the USA. 

Looking at the crowd he was able to pick out Shelby Carpenter, a fairly recent addition to the auror department. He was tall with fair hair and while his exam scores weren’t the best he had good wand work and excellent at putting victims or suspects at ease, depending on the situation. Despite his stature, the moment he moved Percival recognized straight away who the crowd had gathered around. Credence. 

What was he doing here?

He stared in surprise. Credence had grown so much, no longer the withdrawn reserved boy that his family had taken in but a young man who could easily make his way through any room. He didn’t squirm under the attention like before, he could see even from here how the other aurors so easily taken by him. Percival took a moment to watch Credence, the younger man laughed at something Tina said and even though he couldn’t hear Credence’s laughter from all the others that joined in he knew exactly how it sounded. He wondered if Credence would always laugh so easily, even with him. Even with the future that he was being forced into.

As if sensing his stare, Credence turned his head finally making eye contact with him. A smile bloomed across his face, breaking free of the crowd, he headed straight toward Percival. 

All worrisome thoughts from before melted away as Percival couldn’t help but return the smile. 

“Credence how are you? What are you doing here?” he asked but before a reply could be given he looked behind Credence seeing the stares of what seemed to be the entire auror department. “Let’s go inside the office.” 

He ushered Credence inside, giving a severe look to all those watching. The message was clear, ‘Get back to work’. 

Once inside Credence looked around, taking note of the pile of paperwork on Percival’s desk even as the man tried to straighten things up.  

“What a pleasant surprise to see you here, but I thought the graduation ceremony isn’t for another week,” said Percival, quickly filing some papers away.

Credence looked him up and down, free to do so unnoticed with Percival’s back to him. He mischievous expression on his face.

“It is but I finished with my exams early and thought I would come by to surprise you. After all, the agreement was that I couldn’t live with you until I was finished with school and now I am.” 

If Percival had been surprised before that was nothing compared to what he was now. Turning to face Credence, his brows raised in surprise. 

“How ever did they let leave the grounds early.” 

Credence gave a joking thoughtful humm before answering, coming closer to Percival as he stood by the desk. 

“Being a favorite student of the current Headmaster doesn’t hurt,” Credence said with a sly grin. “And before you say that your mother wouldn’t allow it, I’ve already cleared it with her.” 

“And she relented?” Percival said in disbelief. 

“I’m here, aren’t I?” 

Shaking his head, of course his mother would give in to Credence. Probably the only person in the universe who could do that. Suddenly feeling very crowded with his work and then Credence standing so close, he would much rather give his undivided attention to Credence. 

“How about we go to lunch, I need a break any ways and want to hear all about how your exams went and how you are.” 

“That sounds wonderful.” 

Percival knew just where to go, a nice little cafe that they’d gone to before and one were he knew Credence really liked their desserts. Pulling on his jacket they exited the office where he still found several of his aurors hanging around, waiting for something to gossip about later. Walking arm in arm with Credence he made his way out but before leaving his aurors completely, he turned back to look at them. 

“I would hope that I don’t need to be here to ensure any work gets done while I’m out for lunch with my fiancé ,” he stated dryly, his gaze moving across the room leaving no room for doubt about the seriousness of his statement. 

“Of course sir,” answered Tina even though he hadn’t actually expected an answer. 

Carpenter’s eyes were completely wide with shock, probably at the revelation of his relationship to Credence. There was a small twinge of pleasure at that knowledge but he didn’t let on. 

* * *

Credence was in the best of moods. Not only was his time at Ilvermorny over, minus his one day return for graduation, but now he could begin living in the apartment with Percival. Their apartment, he quickly corrected. The mere knowledge of this new reality threatened to throw him into an emotionally embarrassing state and this was all before even the wedding occured. How was he going to survive until then?

Percival was listening intently to him going on about his final exams, being confident in his scores. Their topics of conversation varied but not once did either mention the important event which would further change their lives, the impending wedding. Even in their letters there was only passing statements over the last couple months, but nothing in depth. It wasn’t like Percival had distanced himself from the whole affair, when asked he gave in put and would from time to time make recommendation of his own but they had never talked about it one on one to each other. Maybe it was a conversation that was better over a dinner and not a lunch. They had to talk about it soon since it was right around the corner. 

He couldn’t help but think about what happened as they were leaving the Woolworth Building. If it had been anyone else he would think that it might have been jealousy but that couldn’t be true. Percival was just making sure that his new subordinates were being respectful and doing their jobs. 

“What are you thinking about?” asked Percival when he had fallen into a lull. 

“Just the future,” he vaguely answered, taking another bite of his food. 

Percival nodded his head, a smirk appearing after a moment. 

“Are you still determined to be a healer? You know I’ve always said you’d make a wonderful auror.” 

Credence basked in the flattery, giving a short laugh. 

“I think I’ll do the most good as a healer, though the idea of working under you is very tempting, I wouldn’t want to give other people any ideas.” 

Percival raised his hands in a mock show of surrender. 

“Alright, alright, I know that once you’ve settled on something there’s no changing your mind,” he laughed, completely ignoring Credence’s attempt to flirt. 

Credence deflated a little, hiding the flash of disappointment. He knew what flirting was, he knew how to do it and deal with it, being best friends with Queenie who had no end to devoted suitors while in school. But it had been her who had encouraged him to try. All recent attempts however were met with the same, no hint or reaction one way or the other from Percival. It only added to his ever growing fear that Percival would never see him in the way he truly wished. 

“When I officially graduate I can sort out all the details about my apprenticeship with the Warren Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I won’t start it until after the fall.”

Well after the wedding and enough for a honeymoon, or that was the idea. 

“That’s when I’ll be officially sworn into being director too.” 

Credence’s ears perked at that statement.

“So Sera has given you confirmation then?”

“It’s all but decided, “ Percival responded with a confidant smile. 

Credence knew they that leaving him as interim was little more than a formality, they were just considering his time off and didn’t want him to start out his career just to immediately take leave for his wedding and all that entailed. 

“This has been a long time coming, but you absolutely deserve it. You’ve worked so hard,” said Credence placing his hand over Percival’s and squeezing it in support and happiness. 

“Things are going the way we both have worked for. You’re going to blow them away when you start up at Warren.” The waiter cleared their throat trying to grab their attention but Percival made no move to withdraw his hand instead asking for the check. “I wish I could stay here longer with you, but duty beckons. I’ll see you at the apartment tonight.” 

Leaving the cafe they turned to each other one more time.

“Don’t work too late, let’s try to have dinner at the apartment. Okay?” 

In Credence’s mind he saw himself leaning forward and kissing him on the mouth goodbye. Just something soft and quick, one which Percival would lean into making it last a moment longer. Reality though was saying goodbye to Percival and parting on the streets. He stared at his back, watching him disappear into the throng of people on the street. Casting a quick notice-me-not over himself as he made his way to the apartment. 

This was by no means his first time there, but it was the first time he was finally able to stay. His mother wasn’t ever lenient on him staying over, even for a night. Now though, he had thrown back her words that until he was done with school and for all intents and purposes he was done. She had reluctantly conceded that point. After years of knowing the time would come, he was finally making a home, a life, with Percival. He had often imagined what it would be like. The hopeful versions, and then the more realistic ones. There were still a couple bags of his belonging in Ilvermorny that he would gather when he went back for graduation but for now he had what he needed for the rest of the week. 

The place, their place, was relatively clean but to his own amusement, it would be what Queenie would call a Bachelor’s home. It had mild signs of it’s lonely occupant, a couple old glasses left on table next to the chair Percival undoubtedly regularly sat in. Some books and papers laid out across the coffee table, nothing work related. He made his way to the kitchen, the pantry and ice box were near empty. The fact made Credence frown, imagining how many times Percival skipped a meal in option for working late or simply eating out as not to be bothered to cook and clean up afterwards. 

When he had first flooed to the apartment, Queenie had sent him off with a wink calling out “Go get him!” but his attempt had failed, leaving him now with quite a bit of time to kill before seeing Percival again. He waved his hand to have his luggage float alongside him as he made his way to his room. Diligently putting his things away he was surprised that none of the furniture in his room had any dust on it. He couldn’t imagine why Percival would ever be in here, maybe it was just a quick spell he did to ensure everything remained clean. Realizing that the sheets had been changed since the last time he had been there, now they were the exact same blue he had pointed out when they had gone shopping back in december. He had liked it very much on a waistcoat that he had subsequently been gifted. 

Maybe he should quickly floo back to the estate. He had sent a quick letter before departing from Ilvermorny but perhaps he should drop by. Thinking better of it, knowing a quick trip would turn into several hours of detainment from his loving parents. He decided to push it off for the next day. Once he set his room to his liking, not as much time had passed then he would have liked. Going back into the hallway he turned to Percival’s door, his room being right next to his own. The door was wide open and he found the temptation too great. Slowly entering the room, as if not to trigger any alarms, he saw the bed was in disarray. More books were left open on the nightstand, with several shirts thrown over a chair. 

Credence’s fingers twitched. He was alone, and would be for awhile. Percival wouldn’t notice one shirt missing, and even if he did he wouldn’t think much of it. At least, those were what the whispers in the back of Credence’s mind were saying. Inching ever closer to the chair he tentatively reached out, hand lightly caressing the material. Then before he could change his mind he picked up the top shirt, holding it gently in his hands before bringing it to his face. He took a deep breath, the scent of Percival’s cologne was still strong. Without fear of being caught at this embarrassing action, he lost himself in the moment. Then an idea popped in his head, face flushing darkly at the mere notion of it. He had already started, and like he had rationalized before, who was going to notice? 

Returning to his room, shirt in hand, he llaid down on his side. One hand brought the shirt back to his face while the other undid his pants. Already half hard as he began to let his mind drift into the fantasy. 

_ As he was ushered into the office, soon to be be Percival’s office, he watched as Percival rearranged some of the paperwork on his desk. Credence came up behind him, Percival turning around, surprise on his face at how close he was. Credence leaned forward crowding him onto the desk. Eyes widening at first but Credence wouldn’t stop, instead leaning forward smoothly and kissing him. It wouldn’t be like a sweet kiss goodbye, the intent behind it would be clear.  _

_ Pushing together even closer, til their bodies were pressed completely against one another. If not for their clothing, the pearling drops already leaking from Credence would have smeared against Percival’s skin. Once the surprise was done Percival opened his mouth, placing a hand at the base of Credence’s head to hold him close. Credence moved his hands to undo Percival’s belt. Breaking the kiss, Percival looked at him, lips red from kissing.  _

_ “What are you doing?” Percival asked, a little breathless.  _

_ Credence gave a sly smile as he continued.  _

_ “You looked a little overworked, I’m just trying to help.”  _

_ Then before Percival could say anything further, Credence pulled him into his hand, finding him just as hard as he was. Percival’s breath hitched at the feeling of the slow strokes. Opening his own pants, Credence brought his cock to be flush against Percival’s. A low moan escaped him, then Percival wrapped his own hand alongside Credence’s. The sensation would soon overwhelm them both as their strokes became faster.  _

_ “So close,” Percival said, barely coherent as pleasure continued to build.  _

_ Credence kissed him again, short and hard as it was getting harder to breathe. Leaving their lips inches apart they came, spurts landing on both of their clothing. Percival leaned further back onto his desk for support, making Credence learn forward against him. His face pressed into his shoulder as he ran his hand over the now too sensitive cocks. Percival gave a low moan, kissing the side of Credence’s forehead, uncaring of the sweat.  _

_ “Do you think anyone heard us?” Credence asked.  _

_ “They should mind their own fucking business,” Percival responded with mirth.  _

Credence slowly opened his eyes, his breath beginning to slow as he gave one final stroke to his now softening cock. Looking down he noticed that some of his come had landed on the shirt. Sitting straight up he began to panic. There was no way he could just clean that spot and leave the rest of the shirt dirty, that would be noticeable. Then again if he just cleaned this one shirt why wouldn’t he just clean them all if he chose to lie to Percival? But if he cleaned them all Percival would know that he went into his room. The spiralling panic was threatening to consume him. 

Suddenly bringing his hands smack against the sides of his face, he took a deep calming breath. 

He’ll just clean them all, claiming that he was doing laundry and decided to just go ahead and do Percival’s as well. It would be a perfectly domestic act with nothing unusual attached. It wasn’t like he was banned from going into the room. Yes. Percival would think nothing of it. Credence cleaned himself up before putting his plan in motion. 

* * *

“So I hear Credence is finally staying in the apartment,” said Seraphina in her weekly lunch with Percival. 

He stopped chewing a moment carefully watching her as she continued to take another bite of her meal. How on earth did she know?

“Is that what your spies are telling you?” he asked after swallowing a bite of his own food. 

She raised a delicate eyebrow, knowing full well of the rumours that President Seraphina Picquery had many spies placed throughout MACUSA to appear all knowing.  He didn’t believe this but still with that knowing look he sometimes felt willing to give it some credit. Damn her, he thought. Maybe she was secretly a seer. 

“I heard through the grapevine the little commotion his appearance made yesterday and put two and two together,” she explained simply. 

It wasn’t a surprise to him, office gossip spread faster than any virus known to man. It also became grossly exaggerated at a rate that would surely astound even the most haughty of socialites. 

“You would have made an excellent auror,” he teased. 

“Thank you but I think I make an even better president, don’t you agree?”He nodded his head in agreement, Sera was an effective President, spies or no spies. “Still you’re not getting out of this one. What’s it like now that he finally moved in?” 

Percival paused a moment, recalling how yesterday had gone. When he had returned to the apartment, it was strange to have someone waiting for him. He had been greeted first with the smell of food. Not that Credence had cooked, due to his poor stock of food in his apartment. There wasn’t much to cook for a meal, much less enough for two. Credence had chosen to order a meal to take back to the apartment. It was… nice to come back home to someone, to come back home to Credence. This felt different then when he returned to the estate. 

Then there was cleaning up afterwards, he had already taken note that Credence had picked up a little. Still, since Credence arranged for the meal it was only right that he helped in cleaning, this was to be a partnership after all. There was a feeling that arose for when he was side by side with Credence, seeing him laugh as he relayed his day, hearing Credence’s plans for the next few. Watching him through quick glances when they sat together afterwards to talk. That feeling which arose, he chose not to name it.

“He seems to be settling in alright. He’s visiting mother today so I’m sure that means we’ll soon be making a trip back to the estate.” 

“Hashing out the final wedding details?” she asked with a thoughtful nod. 

“Undoubtedly,” he said with a small sigh. 

It wasn’t that he disliked wedding plans. It just seemed it had been an event so long in the making, the closer it got the more anxious he became of the new reality it would bring.

“I hope you put me at a good table,” she said, distracting him from going further down that train of thought.

“Have you decided who your date is going to be?” 

“Would you be mad that I bring along Carpenter, he seems terribly eager and will probably make a good date,” she said in a very serious tone that gave away her joke.

“Only if you’re not too mad about me placing you next to Weiss,” he replied in equal seriousness all the while hiding his smile behind his next sip of coffee.

The look Seraphina gave him could have stopped the heart of a dragon.

“If you want to be promoted to Director after all you best never joke about that again.” 

He did his best to keep his laughter to only a few poorly disguised coughs.

“Don’t worry, when we go back to the estate we’ll be deciding placements. Friday will be the final day for us to receive reservations from all those that were invited.” 

“I do not envy you that task. But that will be cute, I can just imagine you and Credence alongside your mother deciding who sits by whom. I’m sure it will be a great task of cooperation.” 

Now it was her turn to smile while he frowned. Then came a gentle knocking on the door. 

“Come in,” Seraphina called out. 

Myra Ashewood, Seraphina’s secretary, came inside. 

“Madame President, Senator Cruz has arrived for your meeting.” 

Sera gave a sigh. Standing up and with a wave of her hand cleaning away all traces of her lunch, Percival followed suit. 

“When you’re officially promoted we should try to have lunch twice a week,” she said. 

“Maybe if all this damn paperwork doesn’t kill me.” 

He gave a quick hello to Senator Cruz as he left her office. The senator was another man who had been invited and already reserved his place among the multitudes that were to come. Sometimes he wondered who the wedding was more for. 

When he passed by his aurors on his way to the office he noticed how they all stood a little straighter. Going by he could hear the whispers of a conversation. 

“Did you see the boy that came in? Fresh from Ilvermorny. I guess when you have money you can get them that young. Doesn’t matter if you’re the Director or not.” 

He had heard things like this from time to time, but age differences in arranged marriages weren’t uncommon. Especially amongst more upper class families. That didn’t mean though there wasn’t some part of him that agreed somewhat to what they said. Tying down a vibrant youth like Credence. He felt as if he were depriving him of some future happiness. He had never spoken these concerns aloud to Credence, he didn’t want to see the solemn reluctance on his face. Credence would be dutiful, he knew, but time could make an amiable partnership turn sour once he realized all the possibilities he would be giving up. To see that smiling face become one of apathy, it would be unbearable. 

* * *

“I was hoping to invite the Goldsteins over, before the wedding,” said Credence as he had tea with Mr. and Mrs. Graves. 

They all sat together in one of the many parlor rooms the estate had, this one was a particular favorite of Mrs. Graves as it had wallpaper with flowers that bloomed in accordance to the daytime, being closed at night. It also didn’t have the sun face directly into it so there would be no glare going into the eyes of its occupants. 

“They are a lovely set of girls, do you know where Queenie wishes to go once she graduates,” inquired Mrs. Graves. 

“Something in MACUSA, I believe she’s going to have an interview for a position in the wand department.” 

She gave a thoughtful noise. 

“Oh? I thought with her skill she’d try for something different.” 

Credence didn’t know how to say that it wasn’t ambition his friend was lacking, but rather Queenie wanted to do her best in helping support herself and her sister. They only had each other to rely on, and maybe taking more time she could find a job elsewhere, a higher position in a different department. All of that would take time, and there was always a chance at rejection. The Goldsteins simply couldn’t wait on that kind of uncertainty. Also there was the fact that Queenie ultimately wanted to have a family, something that Credence knew for a fact she would leave a career to take care of. Not everyone had a house elf to help raise their kids. 

“She’s doing things her own way, Queenie has always known what she’d like to do.” 

Mrs. Graves nodded her head. He knew she liked Queenie but he never wanted his friend to feel self conscious about the elder Graves. They just gave off a vibe of constant assessment. 

“When you return with Percival later we will have all your things properly packed. You’ll do fine with your things from school, yes?”

He knew she wasn’t pleased of his short work around the promise but how could she blame him for his eagerness to move out. He loved the estate, but he had long dreamt of the home he would make with Percival. 

“Yes I’m doing just fine.” 

“Are you going to stay in that apartment or move to a different building?” asked Mr. Graves. 

Credence didn’t fail to notice Mrs. Graves intent look. 

“I like this apartment, it’s been Percival’s for a while now and I don’t think there’s any need to change. It’s location is quite nice and it’s a good size.” 

“I suppose for now it’ll do,” he agreed in little more than a murmur. 

If either brought up children Credence was quite sure he would immediately apparate away. Luckily he was spared that line of conversation. 

“Did anymore letters come in today?” he asked, hoping the turn of conversation would distract them.

With a wave of Mrs. Graves’ hand a pile of letters came to the small table that was between them. 

“A couple more have reserved their place while a several others have expressed their regret for being unable to attend. They’ll still be sending a gift though.” 

Credence methodically went through the letters to see who had replied, the name he was looking out for had still failed to respond one way or another. 

“Is there someone who you’re expecting? I thought all your Ilvermorny friends had already responded,” she asked.

“I’m just being diligent, don’t want to accidentally make an awkward situation with thanking someone who didn’t actually appear.” 

The lie came out easily but Credence’s deception did not go unnoticed by her. 

“We’ll talk more of the wedding later. Why don’t you go to the greenhouse, I know Peter had a lovely new flower that was just brought from India.” 

Credence said his goodbyes before heading out. Relieved at not being detained for his lie. Peter was treating the plants, spraying all manner of liquids and reapplying dirt to them. A couple were even fed small animals. 

“Master Credence” greeted Peter as he gave another puff from a spray bottle onto an orchid. 

“It’s good to see you Peter. How have you been?” 

“Fine, fine. Master Galen has asked more of Peter late but it’s only to be expected but you came to see the new Tiger Eye,” he said quickly leading Credence further into the greenhouse. 

Credence gave no reaction as he was lead away to the new flower. He knew that Mr. Graves had become more ill as of late. No, ill was the wrong word. Perhaps it was just age catching up to him. These things do happen. 

Passing by several rows of plants, Peter showed him the new addition. The flower was beautiful. Colored orange with stripes but it was not in bloom. 

“It’s nocturnal,” stated Credence in disappointment. 

“Yes, shame you can’t see it. It glows at night and looks like you’re staring into the eyes of the creature.” 

Credence’s hand hovered over the plant, never touching the flower

“It’s very beautiful, I must come back to see it when it is in bloom.” 

“Flowers I have prepared for your wedding with Master Percival will be even more beautiful,” said Peter with pride.

Credence looked down at him, giving a toothy grin.

“Oh really? What flowers are they?” 

“It’s a secret,” Peter said with a wink. 

Credence couldn’t help but laugh at his secretiveness. It seems like it wouldn’t be up to Percival or him to choose their flowers. Mrs. Graves probably knew and wouldn’t lead them astray when it came to appropriate decorations to match them. 

They went along in the greenhouse, Credence helping Peter in taking care of the other plants. They stayed in silent comraderie for several moments as they attended to the plants. He would miss doing this regularly.

“Do you think I’m doing the right thing. Being a healer?” he asked suddenly. 

Peter stopped spraying another plant, looking at Credence with a rather neutral expression. 

“Was that not what Master Credence wants?” 

“It is but… I wonder if it’s the best thing for me to do.” 

Percival’s career had been dictated practically since the day he was born but no such expectations were placed on him. At first it had been simply to stay alive and do well but beyond that there was no set. 

“Master Credence, the mistress has not said otherwise, they are happy for you. Are you not happy?” 

“No I am, I just…”

Doubt. There was so much doubt now that had begun to creep into his mind. It wasn’t even about the job he chose. What he hoped for clashing with what he feared would be true. 

“Would you be happier as a herbologist?” 

“No, as much as I like plants I want to help people more.” 

“Then what is the conflict Master Credence?” 

Credence stared wide eyed at Peter, watching the house elf going back to tending the plants. Such a simple question that rendered him still. Peter was of course right, and he shook his head giving a sigh.

“There’s none, you’re absolutely right.” 

While in Ilvermorny, he had considered becoming an auror. It was impossible to not contemplate that path but he didn’t want to work as a subordinate to Percival. It didn’t even have to do with the possibility of them being surrounded by any possible rumors that would come from him working in that department. Percival would have tons to work for him, to help him as needed in the line of magical security. What he had hoped for, was a job that would place him on par with Percival. To become someone that Percival could rely on in life and support each other as equals. He wanted to walk hand in hand, and they could never do that if he chose to be be an auror. This was the best way. 

That’s the path he had decided. 

* * *

When graduation came, Credence stood happily along with Queenie. Who had said it had been boring without him that final week but did appreciate the chocolates sent to her in support. They had finally made it. It seemed like just yesterday Credence was the shy loner, a fish out of water and Queenie was this whirlwind of blonde curls and infectious smiles who had given him something he had never had before. A friend his own age, someone that he would spend the oncoming years creating a relationship he was sure would last their lifetime. He wondered how he had been so lucky. 

“So how did the week go?” Queenie whispered, still looking ahead. 

“It was fine,” Credence answered. 

She gave him a side glance. They were trying to be as quiet as they could, letting the guest speakers go on while they talked. 

“Fine? Is that the word for no progress then,” she said in a disappointed tone. 

Credence fought a blush. Things had been fine. It was nice to go around New York on his own seeing shops and stores. Walking in the park, it was full of many diversions. He also spent time fixing up the apartment, adding his own things and buying food. He was a big believer of cooking, Queenie had encouraged this after all. But nothing physically intimate happened. Not wanting to be a distraction while Percival worked so hard, he refrained from going to see him at the Woolworth building even if he found himself in front of it several times. He did however run into Tina while she was at a hotdog stand. That had been interesting to see her splutter about something for a case and to please not tell Percival. He had no idea what she was talking about but nonetheless hadn’t mentioned the encounter to him.

“It’s fine,” he whispered back, this time with more feeling. 

They had talked about it a dozen times. 

“Did you try anything? Did you tell him?” 

Queenie’s advice was that sometimes people just needed the little extra push, they could be so oblivious after all. Even if in his fantasies he was more aggressive, it was two very different things imagining and acting upon it. In fantasies one could make the situation go any way they liked. In reality you risked rejection. Credence had dealt with many things in his young life but rejection from Percival, he might not ever recover from it. 

“No.” 

Queenie, didn’t speak anymore of it. To her, it was so sad that two people clearly in love were afraid to say it. When she was in love, she would be sure to not hold back. Even if they didn’t feel the same she would never hold such feelings inside.

The headmaster gave a long and somewhat tedious speech, saying that as they left the nurturing embrace of Ilvermorny it would now be their job to go out and share the knowledge and skills they gained from their time at school and as always Ilvermorny would be their for them if they ever needed help.

When they were being called to the stage to receive their diplomas, Queenie clasped onto his hand tightly just before her name was called. The loud shout from Tina could be heard very clearly, even above their other friends’ shouts of support. Queenie’s smile was stronger than the sun at the moment, her happiness spilling over making it impossible not to smile back. 

The whole affair ended with the class joining in singing the school’s song. 

Credence could see the weepy eyed faces of many parents and friends. The Graves family had brought along a photographer, who took multiple photos of him much to Mrs. Graves’ insistence. Credence made sure that Queenie got her fair share too, framing it as a graduation gift on Tina’s behalf who was just a puddle of tears. Mrs. Graves looked teary eyed as well though she did her best to fight off her tears. 

“We’re so incredibly proud of you,” she said as she embraced him. 

There were quite a few stares in his direction, for not only the Graves family being there but the Interim- Director, many future aurors were trying to catch a glimpse of their soon to be boss. 

“It seemed only yesterday that Percival was graduating but now look at you both. You’ve come so far,” said Mr. Graves who looked in better spirits.

Credence could remember sitting alongside the Graves family as they had watched Percival receive his own diploma. Credence had thought he had looked so dashing the the maroon colors of Ilvermony’s uniform. Back then the mere idea of graduating from a magic school seemed impossible and yet here he stood. 

“Why don’t you go mingle with your friends, then we’ll get something to eat,” said Mrs. Graves. 

Credence joined Queenie as they all already began reminiscing some of their best and worst times at the school. They made their way to Professor Steward who was addressing some students. 

“You all have nothing but a bright future ahead of you. It gives me much joy to already know that you’ve already taken your first steps, some I know going into auror programs,” he nodded his head to some students who grinned back. “No matter what the future has ahead of you, I hope that you’ll always find that the staff here of Ilvermorny has your back. So don’t hesitate to ask.” 

“Credence, Queenie,” called out Abigail Greenwood, “some of us are organizing a little last hurrah before we go our separate ways. Those of us that live in New York or can make it at least.”

“Bring along anyone you like,” added Lyle Featherstone giving an appraising look in Tina’s direction before being swiftly elbowed by Abigail. 

“Sounds fun,” Credence said, agreeing to go. 

“It’s at this neat little place called the Starry Eyed Owl, been hearing great things about it.” 

Abigail leaned in closer. 

“If you do want to bring a date, you should,” this time she gave a quick glance to Percival. 

He didn’t say anything to that, instead going in circles saying goodbye to his classmates he knew would be some time before he saw them again. Soon the crowd began to thin and families left and Credence gave a goodbye to Queenie though he was glad it would only be a short one. He did his best to not laugh at the awkwardness he knew Tina felt at having been left alone in the company of the Graves family, but she endured it well enough. 

“Let’s go,” he said to Percival, it was time to leave school for good.

When they had returned to their apartment, it was well into the night. Mrs. Graves had tried to persuade them to stay on the estate but neither of them had been keen on the idea. Credence had changed out of his graduation robes long ago and now craved nothing more than to crawl into bed. He would leave the unpacking of the rest of his items for the next day, it’s not like he had better things to do and he liked to take his time. 

This was something he wasn’t use to. He didn’t understand why it was so different saying goodnight to him in their apartment. But it was and he hated the awkwardness he felt. Percival seemed none the wiser. But before he wandered off to his room, Percival came up to him. He placed his hand on Credence’s shoulder, some fingers curved on his neck. Credence thanked whatever god there might be that he didn’t turn bright like a tomato at the gesture. Percival gave a comforting squeeze, and Credence thought that if he had placed a finger on his pulse he would undoubtedly feel the quick rise in his heartbeat. 

“I know you’ve heard a lot of this today, but I just wanted to say it again. Congratulations Credence.” 

The depth and sincerity in those words made his heart swell. If he had been braver he would have leaned forward and kissed Percival on the lips, right then and there. Instead he leaned forward and hesitated before placing a quick peck to the side of Percival’s face. 

“Thank you,” he said. 

Then just as quickly he left to go to his room. Leaving a dumbfounded Percival to stand in their living room a hand raised to the very spot on his cheek that Credence had kissed. Credence on his part immediately after shutting his door, pressing his back against it. Heart thundering in his chest, and face heated.

* * *

Percival was distracted to say the least. Returning to work after Credence’s graduation, he made a good show of immersing himself in his paperwork. But all the paperwork in the world could not get him to stop thinking about the kiss Credence had given him. It was really a peck on the cheek. Something so chaste that there was no reason to cause him any length of distraction like the one he had now. 

Then there remained the fact that as he dwelled on it more, he received a not around midday from Credence asking if he would go to a club with him later. It was a get together with some of his school friends and while he hesitated to say yes, he didn’t want to disappoint him either by saying no. So that was the current state of his, wondering to accept or decline the invite Credence had extended to him. 

His quill that had stilled over paper for so long that an unsightly ink blot had formed over the page. With a wave of his hand the paper twisted in on itself before tearing apart and falling into his waste bin. If he didn’t make a decision then he wouldn’t get any work done. That’s when he heard a gentle knock on the door. 

“Come in,” he said, hoping for something to return his attention back to work. 

Asheford came in, it was strange to see Sera’s secretary stray so far from her side. 

“The President sent me to give you this message,” Asheford said with all civility and dead tone she was known for. 

He thought it strange that she wouldn’t send it like all other quick notes were in MACUSA. Maybe it was confidential?

She placed it on his desk before making her swift departure. When he flipped over the note to read it, in Sera’s fine cursive read:  **Get It Together** . 

He wasn’t so sure she wasn’t a seer. 

Glaring at the note for a moment longer, wondering if he should frame it just to see her reaction the next time she came into his office. Deciding better against it, he tucked it away in a drawer, finally writing a note in reply to Credence. Since his promotion to interim director he hadn’t gone out for sometime. His social life, having taken quite a dive, but being out with Credence should be… enjoyable. Before he could think differently of it he sent the note. There was no backing out of it now. Not unless there was a huge crisis that occured in the next couple hours. 

Having sent it he felt a little more at peace with himself. 

Credence for his part was surprised that while he was putting away the last of his things in the morning, he found an owl come to his window. Taking the note he saw Percival’s reply, and his excitement for later that night only grew. Was this a date? He had asked Percival to accompany him, but he was going to meet friends. What was he to wear? Starting to fret over the smallest of things, the clothes he had just put away he took out. He wanted everything to go well. 

\--

The night was not going well. The first sign was that no one in the club other than Percival was over the age of 25. He had tried to be polite and engage in conversation with Credence’s friends but some would be future aurors and it was all terribly awkward, another sign of things not faring well. 

“He looks like he’d rather be back in the war then here,” said Queenie as she looked at Percival who was decidedly drained of color. 

Percival was trying to be a good sport but there was only so much a man could take. If Credence had known it was going to be like this he would have known better than to put Percival in such an awkward situation. 

“Are you really so sure about this? I can’t imagine myself marrying such a disagreeable person,” said Hayne, someone who Credence knew in passing but had never been friends with. 

“What did you say?” said Credence in a tone that suggested he meant to ask ‘Are you out of your damn mind?!’. 

“We all know that it’s arranged, so we know why you must go through with it but still. When I get married it will be with someone who knows me completely and I can share everything with.” 

“You know nothing of Percival and my relationship with him. If you even had the slightest clue you’d have the good sense to keep your mouth shut.” 

Hayne never had any good sense though. 

“What was that Fontaine?!” he said standing up straighter and squaring his shoulders, at full height he was still shorter than Credence. 

“Why don’t we all have another drink and try to remain calm,” said Lyle ordering another round of drinks in an attempt to appease them.

“I can repeat it if you like, even in school it took a couple times for you to understand a spell, isn’t that why you had to retake fifth year charms?” 

Hayne made a step toward Credence, who didn’t flinch only giving a slight twitch in his fingers. 

“I don’t know what’s worse, the fact that you have to marry him or that you actually want to marry him,” sneered Hayne. 

“If you’re going to have a fight, do it outside,” said a gruff bouncer who had spotted the trouble and came over to them. 

Credence didn’t want to hex Hayne so much as he wanted to punch him in his fucking throat to get him to shut up. 

He would have said more if he hadn’t noticed someone who was edging closer to Percival. Already in a rotten mood with a flick of his wrist the glass of whoever was with him spilt backwards and all over the very nice look dress. She gave a shout of distress before rushing off to the bathroom. Credence without losing a stride went up to Percival. 

Percival had been trying to enjoy his drink since it seemed to be the only thing about the night that would be enjoyable when a girl who looked the same age as Credence had taken the seat next to him. The bartender had already given him a look of pity but he was pretty sure was also watching him to see if he was one of those men who tried to pick up younger companions. 

She began with polite small talk that Percival who short of saying please go away, could not get her to actually leave him alone. Then before it actually came to that her drink spilled on her dress and suddenly Credence was there, looking upset. 

“Let’s leave.”

Relief washed over Percival but not wanting to hurt Credence’s feelings he didn’t even ask why. 

Credence wanted to apologize, he wanted to say a million things but remained silent. As they got further away from the club Percival began to wonder if Credence was abandoning his friend for his sake?

“If you want to stay with your friends, it’s fine,” said Percival hoping that he wasn’t the cause, there was no reason to ruin their fun just because he was uncomfortable.

“No, I don’t want to stay. This was a bad idea I don’t know what I was thinking. We have to get up early enough as it is to go over to the estate.” 

Credence felt like he was rambling off excuses but was grateful that Percival didn’t protest. It wasn’t until they got to the apartment that he really got a good look at him. He looked drained but not in the usual sense. They both wanted to check with the other, they both wanted to make reassurances. But still they said nothing and they went to bed not saying what was in their hearts.

* * *

Eleanor Graves could tell something was off with her sons. They were both unusually subdued, not that she thought they would be particularly ecstatic coming so early and she knew that Percival had taken the day off to be here, but during the whole of brunch their quietness was most unusual. While she didn’t like to pry, it did cause her some concern with the wedding so close at hand. They were being polite to each other and engaged in conversation every time she started but that didn’t change the fact that there was some new awkwardness between them. Nonetheless she was determined to get work done. She had Peter place the miniature set up for the reception, hoping to first settle the seating arrangements. Bringing out the last of the letters for reservations she got a quill to dictate the last names for those who were coming. 

“Can I see those?” asked Credence, stretching out his hand for the letters. 

Eleanor handed them over once she was done with them. She had taken notice before of his keen interest in who was coming, she had no idea though of what name he was looking out for. 

“Percival, it seems that your old war comrade finally replied,” she said, hoping that it would give some kind of positive reaction to liven up the morning. 

She didn’t miss the way Credence’s hand stilled. 

“Theseus? Is he coming?” Percival asked, looking up at her having his interest piqued. 

“I’m afraid not, it seems the Ministry has him tied up in some other business and so he sends his regrets. Saying that they’ll be a gift coming in his stead. He also added a more personal letter that I did not read.” 

Credence searched through the pile to hand the envelope over to Percival, who opened it to find the letter directly addressed to him. While Percival was attentively reading the letter Eleanor watched Credence who watched Percival. 

So that’s what had been going on with the letters. It still didn’t explain their moods this morning.

“These are some of my initial ideas of where people should sit, the Seraphina is going to give a speech as I understand so she’ll be sitting upfront. I understand she can’t stay too long.” 

Percival still reading the letter didn’t respond but Credence did. 

“It’s lucky that she can make it at all. But she is Percival’s best friend so she has gladly accepted the honor of giving a speech.” 

Eleanor gave a nod as she pointed to a different table

“I thought it best that we place Senator Weiss at this table, if we have Mr. Holt and his two sons sit at the table in front of his, they should properly block his view of the President.” 

Percival, finished with letter, a grin on his face. 

“That’s a good idea, we don’t need them to go at it during our reception.” 

They went back and forth, between Percival’s school friends, friends of the family, important figures of society who had to be invited. Where to place them so they wouldn’t be snubbed? Who should be subtly placed in areas to show disfavor. With Percival’s upcoming hearing to secure his position they didn’t want to jeopardize it in any way. 

“I’ll be damned if I have to see Caleb Wilcott’s loathsome mustache for most of the night,” Percival said in a distasteful tone.

“He is the son of MACUSA’s head of Treasury,” said Credence. 

“Who has done nothing but try to sabotage my career as an auror before being dismissed and then with his family’s connection placed in a minor position in the treasury department.”

“He is coming as his father’s stand in,” Eleanor tried to reason with her son. 

Percival gave a hard look at the the set before them. 

Credence reached out taking Wilcott’s name and exchanging it with Coretti’s, a wealthy and popular Potioneer who was an old family friend to Eleanor. 

“If we place him at this table he’ll be positioned next to Weiss, who will be undoubtedly annoyed but we could get away with placing him by such influential people,” Credence suggested. 

“I do feel bad for the Flores family, but I doubt they’ll let Wilcott walk all over them. They didn’t build a successful export industry for nothing.” 

Eleanor looked at the both of them. She supposed that would work. Coretti would be disappointed not to sit with Flores and her daughters though. 

“There has to be a better place for McGinnis and his plus one,” grumbled Credence, a frown on his face. 

“Why Credence, are you not a fan of the overly animated fiancee of his? He’s a very sought out opera singer as you know,” joked Percival, fighting a teasing smile.

Credence rolled his eyes, a gesture Eleanor gave him a stern look for. 

“As he tells everyone who is in a five mile vicinity, but the two of them together is unbearable. Anyone I went to school with who is placed near them will think I hate them.”

“Then you’ll have no objections placing them next to the Lakewoods. Do they still hold you personally responsible for their daughter breaking her engagement to Wilcott and running off with that lovely musician?” 

Credence gave a chuckle.

“If only I hadn’t invited her with my friends to that concert, she wouldn’t have ever met that lovely musician and run off together.” 

They had extended an invitation to Lucy Lakewood but she was with her husband who was part of some orchestra in Sweden, so they sadly declined. 

They both shared a smile, and so Eleanor kept placing people in position she knew her sons could not agree to, just for them to work it out. It seemed to make their moods improve.

Percival and Credence had stayed until dinner, the seating arrangements all hashed out. Next would be some of the more superfluous things to deal with but Mrs. Graves had insisted they push it off for another day. She did make a point to remind them when they had their appointment with the tailor, their suits were to be impeccable. 

“I’m surprised that we finished it in one day,” said Percival, relieved that they had done so. 

“As long as we don’t make any exceptions to late replies,” added Credence who was equally exhausted. 

“They had plenty of time, if they haven’t written by now then that is their own fault.” 

Credence removed his jacket, seeing that Percival about to move to his own bedroom. After the disastrous night before it seemed that they had gone back to their usual way. He should leave things well enough alone now. Still, biting his lip, he found himself blurting out what had been bothering him. 

“It was a close call for Theseus, did he explain why he couldn’t make it?” he tried asking casually. 

“Impossible for him to leave, but he was very sorry. He did want to meet you,” Percival explained. 

“A shame,” he said, trying to not sound relieved.

Percival’s brows furrowed, Credence was such a sincere person that to hear his tone struck him surprised. 

“Did you not want him to come?” he found himself asking, the question seeming ludicrous but he had to.

Credence couldn’t look at him, his jealousy would be too obvious. Thumb rubbing back over his ring as he felt his throat tighten.

“Of course I wanted him to come, he is your friend after all. It would be nice to meet the man who saved you during the war. He has my sincerest gratitude.” 

Percival took hold of Credence’s arm, beckoning him to turn around and face him. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Credence continued to look down, unable to meet his eyes

“Nothing,” Credence said, before tugging his arm free.

His every action belaying his words as he practically ran to his room but Percival didn’t follow. The look in Credence’s eyes. Was it hurt? Left standing alone in their living room, once again speechless. The hand that had held Credence’s arm, closed tightly into a fist as he let down his arm. Certain that if he tried to ask any further that it would only make matters worse.

Behind the sanctity of his closed door Credence fought the urge to cry. There was no need to be jealous but he couldn’t stop himself and to Percival who had just wanted to see an old friend who means so much to him. 

He was absolutely disgusted with himself. 

* * *

Percival was an early riser, ever since the war he had trouble stay in bed for so long. Today though Credence who had been getting up to eat breakfast with him, had already left the apartment. He was disappointed, not having had much sleep. Since when did he become a man who avoided his problems? Waking up he had been determined to talk to Credence about the other night but had been met with a note saying he had already gone out. Still the days of importance were just running together, today being when he was to have his hearing. It would be a closed session so Credence wouldn’t have been able to remain inside even if he wished to be. Even with having such an important event looming, Percival couldn’t help but think of Credence, wondering what he was doing. 

Seraphina clapped her hands in front of his face.

“Where is your head at, Percival? We are moments away from your confirmation and you look like your on your broom in the clouds.” 

“I’m sorry,” was his weak reply, shaking his head as he tried to focus. 

She gave a sigh. They both stood outside the committee doors, she chose to spend his precious moment before the hearing by his side. It was her deepest wish that he become director and as his closest friend she had hoped to encourage him. However the Percival next to her was clearly distracted. 

“Marritable troubles already? You didn’t have to sleep on the couch did you?”

Percival coughed, choosing not to reply to her and instead diverting the conversation. 

“You should be happy to know that we placed your family well and away from Weiss and if all goes well you should hardly see his face.” 

The change of topic did distract her for a moment. Giving a surreptitious hum before speaking. 

“I was beginning on planning an all out duel after your wedding. See if anyone would like to challenge me for my position like they use to do in the old world.” 

“You’re not letting the tabloids get to you are you?” 

Percival had seen the cover of several slanderous pieces trying to question her competency with ‘undisclosed sources’. Really it was other politicians who didn’t have the gall to say it to her face, all the while still getting a third rate newspaper to print gossip. 

“Not at all. Though when you do become official Director I’m gonna make you throw your weight around and remind them what slander is.” 

He couldn’t help but give a small grin. Hell hath no fury like a President scorned. 

“I’ll be sure to follow your every order,” he gave in the most serious tone he could. 

Then after another beat of silence as they still stood outside the committee doors Seraphina spoke again. 

“Whatever it is that’s happening between you and Credence, you should just talk it out. You two haven’t spent much time like this alone. Have you guys ever truly acted like a couple. How many dates have you taken him on?”

“Well I…” he trailed off, the truth being too embarrassing. 

Seraphina stared at him wide eyed. 

“Percival… don’t tell me. Have you not properly courted him? Not a single date?! But you’ve taken him out to lunch, I thought after all this time.” 

“We spend time together, it’s just never in a strictly romantic sense.” 

At least never on Credence’s part.

“Why not?!” she asked outrage at the state of affairs. 

Before they could answer the door opened. The rest of the committee was already there. They all arose with the announcement of Seraphina but once she took her seat, Percival entered. Standing while the others stared at him in judgement. Pushing all other thoughts out of his head, he strengthened his resolve to undergo their scrutiny. 

* * *

“I know you wish you could be there for him sweetie, but he’ll come out of it just fine,” Queenie said while making what seemed to be an endless array of pastries. 

“That’s not the problem, I know he’ll do great,” he groaned. 

_ Just having no idea of what our future will be like is causing an existential crisis,  _ was what he failed to add. She knew though, having heard it all before, but his fear seemed to only be growing. Before she had hoped once he had moved in with Percival they would move pass whatever neutral state they had seemed to be in but in the end it felt like the gap was only widening between them. 

“I don’t think I’m the one you should be talking to. You’ve always been honest with each other, but the one thing you need to be most honest about is what’s hurting you the most.” 

Credence took another mouthful of the the warm pastry, hoping to give him some sense of comfort. 

“I know how it will go.” 

Queenie finally took a seat at the table with him. Watching him as he shoved another piece of pie into his mouth. 

“Do you? If I remember correctly your divination was not the best, or else why would you drop the class?” 

“It was ridiculous and you know it,” he mumbled through a mouthful of food. 

Picking up a fork they each picked out another piece of the pie together. What more could she do then what she had already done? Beyond locking them in a room together which she sometimes thought she wouldn’t be adverse to doing. This though, they had to figure this out for themselves.

“After he’s confirmed you’re going to celebrate right?” she asked, changing the topic.

Credence nodded his head. 

“At least that’s what I wanted to do,” but now he was beginning to doubt it.

“Well how about unlike the club we went to,” Credence frowned at the mere mention of it, “I know there’s a much better place for you guys to go. A lot more discreet and a place Percival will feel comfortable in. I’m sure he’s been there before and probably with his own friends.” 

The look he gave her made her smile. He seemed to be getting some hope back. 

His hand reached out across the table to squeeze Queenie’s hand. 

“Thank you so much,” quickly rising he made his way out the door. 

“Go out and have a good night just the two of you, and remember Credence. Nothing will happen if you don’t try.” 

Getting over his terrible mood, and deciding to try for the better he went to the Woolworth building. Even if he couldn’t be at the hearing, that didn’t mean he couldn’t be waiting for Percival. The security outside the room the hearing was being held in were giving him strange looks as he was the only one waiting, but unlike the press that were kept back he was able to wait outside the room. 

Then when the doors opened, he smiled at Percival who came through the door with Seraphina. 

“It’s official,” Percival said, he had looked surprised at first but it had quickly melted away into a smile. 

Credence went up to him, first embracing him before moving back to take hold of his hands and clasping them tightly in happiness. 

“Congratulations,” he said, smiling at him. 

Percival’s happiness was his happiness, they shared in each other’s successes. Or so that’s the kind of relationship he wanted to have with him. 

Seraphina cleared her throat, giving them a strange look as she glanced at one and then the other. 

“Madame President,” Credence greeted formally but never once letting go of Percival’s hand. 

“It’s so good to see you Credence. I think you get taller every time I see you,” she turned to Percival. “How does it feel to have to be the one to look up at him?” 

“Sometimes I can hardly believe it myself,” Percival said with a warm tone. 

The question had disturbed them somehow, Percival letting go of Credence’s hands cueing the younger man to take a step back. 

“I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around,” she said as she was quickly bombarded with assistance ushering her to the next area that needed her attention. 

“Do you have to go back to work?”

Percival paused for a moment. Thinking back to Sera’s words before going into the hearing. 

“No, let’s go out and celebrate. It’s never too early to start.” 

Credence beamed at him. 

Despite his better judgement, Percival really wanted to try to impress Credence. He had always treated him but this was different. This was to have a different purpose. Percival wanted to know, he needed to know. 

* * *

Credence was thrilled. 

There was something different about Percival today. He didn’t know if it was the high of being officially promoted to Director but whatever it was, he certainly wasn’t complaining. Any anxiety or loathsome feelings from the day before had slipped away completely. They had eaten at a fine restaurant, caught an orchestral performance matinee but still they felt such energy. 

“Is there anything you would like to do?” asked Percival, the night was still young after all. 

Credence gave a thoughtful hum before remembering Queenie’s suggestion. 

“Queenie told me of a place, somewhere they have nice music and dancing.” 

“It wouldn’t happen to be the Hooded Serpent?” Credence nodded his head. “It’s been a little while since I’ve been there, Since Sera became president she hasn’t had quite the time to move about as freely as before.” 

He remembered many nights she had to practically drag him to that club. Insisting that she needed a wingman and dancing partner just in case no one asked. But he knew that there was always someone but never denied her. Now with their careers it was harder to get free nights to enjoy themselves.

“We’ve never gone dancing,” said Credence, who had spent many Ilvermorny dances imagining what it would have been like if it had been Percival dancing with him. 

Before going into the club Credence stood in the alley a moment with Percival, then with a flick of his wrist, his clothes began to change. A nice charm he learned from Queenie. 

Percival’s brows furrowed. 

“Should I… change?” he asked, beginning to doubt that what he wore was suitable. 

Credence laughed, it was so interesting to see Percival nervous. 

“I think you look swell,” he said as he came closer, brushing off non existent lent from Percival’s shoulder. It gave him the excuse he needed. 

The bouncer wore an interesting set of glasses, they must be charmed somehow, but upon seeing Percival merely nodded his head before allowing him in. Entering the club, Credence could tell it was world’s different from the one he had gone to the other night. While they previous one had been big and flashy, this one was definitely more intimate. But the music was as lively as ever. There were many dark corners people sat at, a goblin worked the bar and the dance floor was in full swing. Was this a much more elite bar than Queenie had lead him to believe?

“You said you’ve been here with Sera?” 

“This club caters to… a different kind of crowd then before.” 

Credence thought he understood the  _ different  _ Percival referred to.

“But you like it right?” he asked still seeking reassurance that this was a good decision.

“Yes.” 

They first went to the bar were Percival ordered a couple of drinks for them, just something to start the night off with. He watched Credence taken in the full splendor of the club. If it were at all possible, he felt himself fall a little more in love with him. The gleaming light sparkling in Credence’s eyes, while small smile on his face hearing wonderful music. This moment forever burned within his memory. Then Percival took his hand. 

“Care to dance?” asked Percival already gently leading him to the dance floor.

Credence’s heart must have skipped a beat, but at least he didn’t hesitate in his response. 

“Absolutely.” 

In the Graves household, ballroom dancing was learned but it was his time in Ilvermorny that Credence had gone out around Ilvermorny to go dancing with his friends. There with Percival, he felt so free and perhaps a little surprised that he was a very good dancer. Credence felt like he was tripping over his own shoes with how nervous he was but everytime he seemed to have  a misstep, Percival would be right there to guide him. 

Percival couldn’t remember the last time he had this much… well, fun! He got some pleasure too from the knowledge he had surprised Credence with his ability to dance. He didn’t know why most people found it surprising, or he did but didn’t try to discourage the notion either. 

It was Credence who actually was the first to stop, once a slow song began. Thinking it was a good place to pause. They went back to the bar, Percival noticed that it was Wilcott at the club, talking to someone he instantly recognized as Surpensia. The infamous wizard who had ties to the the Six Winged Pixie gang. They were into multiple things, least of all drugs which had gotten him in trouble in the auror department in the first place. 

“I’ll be right back,” said Percival after ordering another round of drinks for them. 

Credence watched him disappear to the other side of the room, just before getting to whoever it was that had caught Percival’s attention someone stood in his way. 

His brows furrowed for a split second, upset that he didn’t see who Percival went to before schooling his expression into one more neutral. 

“Hello there, I haven’t seen you here before,” said the stranger. 

He only looked a few years older than Credence but then again one could never quite know with wizards. 

“No surprise, as this is my first time here,” answered Credence with cool civility, he really wasn’t in the mood to small talk with strangers.  

“How about I buy you a drink.” 

The bartender laid down the ones Percival had already ordered for them. 

“No thanks, I’m not alone.” Credence answered picking up the drinks, determined to just meet Percival wherever he was in the room. 

The guy gave a chuckle, moving in Credence’s way.

“I saw you dancing earlier, don’t tell me you’re with that guy? How long can he keep up with you?”

Credence kept his composure. Obviously this man had been watching him, but he couldn’t take the hint. 

“I think he’s just my speed.”

The guys easy demeanor began giving away to one that was clearly of a man who wasn’t use to hearing no. 

“If you give me a chance, I know I can change your mind.” 

“I don’t think even with a time turner to give you all the chances that’ll happen,” said Percival as he came in between the two. 

The stranger stood a little straighter, but Percival only gave him a steady look. 

“I was only trying to show him a good time.” 

Percival gave a smile that held no warmth.

“How polite, but I’m afraid your good time will have to be done alone.” 

Credence couldn’t help but smirk at that. The stranger gritted his teeth and just as he was going to take a step forward, Percival leveled a look at him, as he placed a hand over Credence’s. 

“Are you ready to dance some more?” 

Credence placed the drinks back down, quickly forgotten.

“Yes,” he said as he was lead away with quick steps. 

Could it be that Percival was jealous?

It seemed that the further they got away from him, the more annoyed Percival became. The moment he had gone to Wilcott, Surpensia ran away and he could only warn Wilcott of the danger he would be in. Something that his father couldn’t save him from forever. He now loathed even more the idea of him coming to his wedding. Wilcott not to be chided threatened Percival that just because he was director didn’t mean his position was so secure, and to not come near him again or else he would say he was harassing a member of Seraphina’s cabinet. None of this being true but before Percival could clear the situation up he noticed a man with Credence. Credence’s disinterest couldn’t be more clear but with the distraction Wilcott slipped away himself. 

Holding securely onto Credence’s hand, Percival didn’t want to dance, he needed somewhere to calm down. One thing after another. They needed to get out of the club, some fresh air would be good. Going to the nearest exit they were back in the alley, just further in. 

Percival hated to lose his composure, it wasn’t like other people weren’t going to be interested in Credence. But they had been having such a good time, and seeing this person intrude and bother Credence who had no interest in the the over eager preening wooper. But there might be others in the future, those that might actually call his attention and then… what look would Credence give him when he interfered. Or would he just wave him off. No, Credence wouldn’t be cruel he’d….

“Percival!” Credence called out to him. Placing his hands on his shoulders to make him look in his eyes. 

He rarely ever saw him get so lost in his thoughts. 

“Sorry, Credence,” were the first words that came out his mouth. But really what Percival could think was, sorry that I am the only path forced onto you, sorry that you’ll be stuck with a man who isn’t you contemporary sorry…

“There’s nothing to apologize for, that man was being annoying but you’re like a knight coming to rescue me.” 

Percival squaring off with that bastard, and leaving him in the dust. It made Credence want to kiss him.

“People should learn some common decency,” Percival said with annoyance.

Percival continued to ramble on, it all seemed so out of character for him and finally he found himself speaking aloud the question he had been meaning to ask. 

“Were you jealous?”Percival stopped talking all together, eyes widening ever so slightly at the question. “You were.” 

The knowledge of this was soon overwhelming for him. Percival was actually jealous?! To be jealous that would mean he would actually have to like him, in a romantic sense and he… he didn’t! Credence had been so sure that he didn’t like him in that way!

“I’m sorry, I know that even though you care for me, you don’t have any freedom in this matter. I..” 

Percival was apologizing to him? For being engaged and jealous and actually caring! 

“I love you!” Credence blurted out. Taking a step back, he felt the words begin to rush out unable to stop. “I tried so hard to be content with having it be this way, I was sorry you were stuck with me. Now you’re telling me that there is actually a chance that you…I loved you for so long, there’s only ever been you and now you're apologizing, when all i ever wanted was for you to love me back.” 

Percival’s whole world stopped at those words. Here Credence was, pouring his heart out to him. Crying because of him again. He reached out and cupped Credence’s face, the gesture so different than when the other was a child. This time it was Credence’s turn to fall silent, as Percival wiped away the tears and brought his face in close. Credence was taller than him now, and looking into his eyes searching for permission, for confirmation of what he was doing was right. 

Then so slowly, different than Credence had ever imagined it, he leaned down to meet Percival’s lips. The kiss was soft, slowly revealing the feelings they had kept hidden away from each other. 

Like a question asking, _ Is this alright,  _ and with every passing moment and slow press back, the response being _ I love you I love you I love you, of course this is alright.  _ The gentle union of their lips, a silent confirmation of what they had yearned for and blessed with the sensation of the devotion that had at last been revealed.

When they slowly pulled away, reluctant to stop this newfound joy, Percival had dropped his hands to have one on Credence’s shoulder and the other still caressing the side of Credene’s face. While Credence’s own hands clung to his lapel. 

“You love me?” Percival said still in part of disbelief. 

He gave a laugh, having wanted to ask the same thing.

“There’s only ever been you,” he confirmed.

Credence had held this love inside of him for so long that to let it out had been to reveal a part of himself more vulnerable than anything else before. 

“What have I done, to get someone as incredible as you to love me?” Percival wasn’t looking for a reply and before Credence could mistakenly answer with all the things he thought made Percival wonderful, he kissed him again. This time it wasn’t the slow questioning one like before. He had been so stupid, leaving Credence all this time wondering and insecure, just because he was afraid too. Now he wanted to show him that he wasn’t alone in this. 

“I love you,” said Percival. 

Credence looked at him, having wanted to hear those words so desperately. How many nights had he dreamed of hearing him say that exact phrase? How many days had he wished to hear them and know it to be true? More than he could ever say. 

“Really? For how long, you don’t have to be sorry for me,” he didn’t want to be treated as a child, someone who was afraid of hurting his feelings if unrequited, he had made it this far. 

“I couldn’t tell you for how long, but I can say that there is no one else I would want to be with. To hold hands with side by side until I am laid to rest in the forest.”

This was a confession he had not been at all prepared to do. He couldn’t think of the day he had started to look at Credence differently, but as soon as he could name the feeling he had when he gazed at Credence and felt an overflowing warmth from his heart, he had been more than halfway in love already.  

Credence gave a smile that felt like might never leave his face. 

“I’ve been such a fool. To think I’ve been jealous.” 

Remembering his hostility to the letter Theseus had sent.

“You’ve been jealous?”

Now he turned to blush from embarrassment. 

“Part of me was relieved to know that Theseus wasn’t coming. Then there was that girl at the Starry Eyed Owl.”

“The drink spilling was your doing, wasn’t it?” he couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed it was Credence who caused it. “Wait, Theseus?” 

Percival hadn’t known why Credence hadn’t wanted Theseus to come but now it made sense. It just never occurred to him that Credence still thought he held any romantic feelings to his old friend. 

“I know you said that it had pass and you would never be the kind of man to be unfaithful but, still I knew how you had once felt for him and perhaps seeing him after all these years it might rekindle something in you.” 

It was Percival’s turn to laugh, not at Credence but all this time he had worried someone around Credence’s own friends might steal his heart while Credence had thought they same. They were so much more alike than he ever knew. Credence gave a small frown, unsure of why Percival was laughing. 

“I’m going to do my best so that you’ll never question my feelings for you again.” 

He brushed some hair from Credence’s face, once again gently cupping it.

“Can it start with you kissing me again?” 

Credence didn’t think he ever wanted to stop. 

“Yes.” 

Neither did Percival. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the next chapter comes out faster. Expect the rating to also go up for whenever it is published. If you enjoyed it don't hesitate to kudos or leave a comment. Each one gives me such happiness and the drive to write the next part.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave any kudos or comments if you feel so inclined.


End file.
